El Elegido
by sh1m1
Summary: "Uno con el único poder de derrotarlo, otro omega con la capacidad de amar intacta". —Aceptaré siempre y cuando el chico lo haga, no pienso estar en esto si él lo rechaza. —Ten paciencia, Severus, Harry te reconocerá. [Omegaverse] Slash. Snarry.
1. Capítulo 1 Proposición

**Capítulo 1.**

—Albus, ¿has perdido la cabeza?—dijo totalmente fuera de sí Severus, lo que le estaba pidiendo el viejo iba más allá de todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar de sí mismo.

—Ojalá, muchacho, ojalá hubiera otro modo de resolver esto—decía Albus apesadumbrado.

—Y lo habrá, solo que no has pensado lo suficiente—dijo casi bufando—. No pienso enlazarme de ese modo con Potter, ya me has pedido más de lo que cualquier persona haría por una deuda, no puedes pedirme eso también.

—Severus, eres su única esperanza, no confío en nadie más que tú para ello.

—El chico me odia—dijo derrotado—. Y si no fuera por su madre, yo también lo haría.

—No hay verdad en lo que dices, sé que estimas a Harry, sino ni yo mismo podría haberte pedido todo lo que has hecho por él. Sino jamás me hubieras prohibido decírselo a él.

Severus estaba exasperado, no, bajo ningún concepto se convertiría en la pareja de Harry Potter, no había modo en que ambos se aceptaran ni aunque fueran los únicos magos sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Severus, cometí el mismo error con Tom, y me siento culpable de haberle convertido en lo que hoy es.

La voz del director estaba completamente devastada, Severus sabía que el hombre se culpaba del rumbo que había tomado su ex alumno. Y Voldemort solo veía rival en él; el pocionista hubiera jurado que a pesar de la mente psicópata de su "amo" podía notar admiración hacia al que consideraba casi como un padre.

Aún estaba en shock de todo lo que le había contado hacía apenas una hora, pero su mente aunque pudiera entender cada una de las palabras, aunque explicara cada una de las incógnitas de todos aquellos años, era incapaz aceptar el papel que se le pedía adoptar en esa historia.

Tom Riddle era un omega, una especie extinta hacía milenios, de los que solo quedaban leyendas. Y la profecía que había matado a su mejor amiga, su marido y dejado huérfano a su pequeño hijo tomaba la perspectiva que lo hacía todo encajar. "Uno con el único poder de derrotarlo, otro omega con la capacidad de amar intacta".

Solo Dumbledore y Trelawney habían podido escuchar la profecía completamente, y aquel dato había permanecido oculto todo ese tiempo.

—Él vino a mí, Severus—decía Dumbledore, nunca había visto al director así, notaba el dolor en sus palabras, más allá de la culpa, más allá del deber—. Él me necesitó y yo me negué a corresponderle. Pensé que era lo mejor para él, lo mejor para mí. Pero el perdió la poca humanidad que le quedaba, una vida plagada de rechazo y unos instintos que lo volvían loco… y yo no supe estar para él.

Sus ojillos acuosos le hicieron compadecerse del viejo, Severus había creído en él, a pesar de que casi siempre le ponía en circunstancias de extremo riesgo para su propia seguridad, sabía que el aprecio del hombre era sincero. Dumbledore era su mentor, su amigo y ahora descubría que al que consideraba infalible tenía más secretos ocultos.

—Eres un mago poderoso, un omega buscará al mejor candidato, y sin duda lo eres para él—le dijo Dumbledore—. El primer celo del chico se acerca y él va a necesitarte.

—Y me apuesto mi mano derecha a que no le has contado nada a Potter.

—Es complicado, Harry está constantemente en lucha, no ha tenido un minuto de descanso y desde la muerte de Sirius no he tenido fuerzas de cargarle con otro problema más—le miraba esperanzado—. No hasta tener tu palabras de que estarás para él.

—No es justo, Albus, no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

—Pocas veces las cosas son justas, no significan que por ello no sean correctas.

—Que pasa con Remus—dijo con algo de esperanza al recordar al licántropo—. Él quiere al chico, será menos traumático para él, y ambos son criaturas, sabrán entenderse.

—El poder de Remus también es alto, pero nada comparado contigo.—¿Por qué un reconocimiento como aquel no conseguía consolarlo?—Además Remus está prácticamente emparejado con la joven Thonks, y los lobos se emparejan de por vida. Sería doloroso para todos ellos.

Severus rumiaba posibilidades que le eximieran de aquella tarea.

—¿Los jóvenes Weasley? Los mayores, ¿cómo se llaman?—su tono era casi patético.

—Bill o Charlie no son lo suficiente poderosos para un omega.

—Hay magos muy poderoso allá afuera—dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano—. Incluso tú mismo eres inmensamente más poderoso que yo…

—Eres poderoso, Severus, y confío plenamente en ti. Sé que harás lo mejor para Harry, a pesar de que quieras negarlo, le protegerás con tu vida.

Odiaba esa realidad, ¿por qué debajo de aquellas capas de sarcasmo y malas pulgas tenía que haber un héroe que solo el viejo delante de él conocía?

—Hijo, yo soy demasiado viejo y mi final no está lejos. Tú serás un gran compañero para Harry, juntos podéis crear algo realmente fuerte y hermoso.

—En el caso que sobrevivamos…

—Confío plenamente en que lo haréis, juntos—las manos del director se posaron sobre la suya, aquel gesto íntimo que le suplicaba que aceptara su propuesta.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aire que no consiguió llegar a sus comprimidos pulmones, pero desde el inicio Severus sabía que esa lucha la había ganado el director.

—Aceptaré siempre y cuando el chico lo haga, no pienso estar en esto si él lo rechaza.

—Ten paciencia, Severus, Harry te reconocerá.

Cuando Severus se fue, Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su cómodo sillón, el peso de los años y los restos de la culpabilidad por los actos que se había visto obligado a realizar mostraban lo anciano que era en realidad.

Miró su mano, bajo un encantamiento glamour era enteramente negra, a sus más de 115 años sabía que su final estaba cerca, quizás fue un estúpido al restarse los posibles 20 años que aún podría haber vivido pero el motivo lo ameritaba. Por eso en esos momentos se permitió aquel acto de debilidad dirigiéndose a su pensadero.

El liviano hilo de plata que extrajo de su sien le sumergió en uno de los momentos que más dolor le habían llegado a ocasionar en su larga vida.

Estaba igualmente en aquellos conocidos muros de Hogwarts pero no regentaba el puesto de director, él era profesor de transfiguraciones, y en su despacho un joven Tom Riddle de 16 años le esperaba.

Era tan hermoso como no había conocido a otro, su magia siempre luchando las batallas entre la luz y la oscuridad le hacían un ser enigmático; pero en aquel momento Albus no comprendía hasta que punto esa lucha estaba devorando el alma de su alumno.

—¿Tom, qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó amablemente, el joven hacía tiempo que no le buscaba.

Sus profundos ojos verdes le hacían querer protegerlo, aunque no sabía donde residía el peligro, sabía que algo se cernía sobre él.

La cabeza del joven calló hacia abajo, y Albus rápidamente corrió hacia él, sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

—Tom, háblame—le susurró su versión joven.

—Te necesito…—el ruego en su voz era algo que el chico entre sus brazos jamás había mostrado, ni siquiera cuando un diminuto pequeño en aquel desolado orfanato le miraba con sus inmensos ojos verdes.

Y al segundo una ola abrasadora de lujuria le recorrió barriendo cualquier pensamiento coherente, sus brazos apretaron más contra sí al muchacho.

—Te necesito…—Albus fue incapaz de despegar la vista del muchacho, éste subió a su regazo quemándolo con su contacto. Buscó sus labios conectándolos en un beso abrasador.

Albus intentaba ascender entre las capas de deseo que le ahogaban, un pequeño pensamiento de que todo aquello estaba completamente mal intentaba salir a la luz, pero era prácticamente incapaz de no obedecer a los demandantes labios de Tom.

El muchacho los había desnudado sin tan siquiera recurrir al uso de su varita, si Albus hubiera estado menos cegado por el deseo se hubiera sorprendido del alumno más avanzado que había pasado nunca por su clase. Pero cómo en nombre de Merlín podría pensar en nada que no fuera poseerle, en el cuerpo sentado sobre él a horcajadas que se frotaba con su fuerte erección.

Unos instantes para respirar y se separaron, entre sus brazos, sobre su regazo estaba la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto en sus largos años, no era más aquel muchacho ávido de conocimiento que hacía de sus clases un inmenso placer, no de aquel huérfano que le buscaba como mentor, nada de aquel joven brillante al que había llegado a querer.

Sobre él tenía a su compañero, a su amante.

Y antes de que pudiera si quiera reconocer aquel pensamiento, notó la humedad que escurría desde la entrada de Tom; lúbrica y cálida, incitadora de tomarle en aquel mismo momento. No necesitaba las palabras del chico.

—Tómame, Albus—él hubiera sido incapaz de no hacerlo en ese momento. Y se clavó en el joven cuerpo.

El anciano miraba la escena con los ojos brillantes, pero rápidamente la escena cambiaba, él conocía aquella sucesión. Pocas veces había vuelto a ver ambos recuerdos, eran demasiado intensos para él. En ellos encontraba culpa y remordimiento, y otro sentimiento que pocas veces se había vuelto a permitir sentir.

En su actual despacho, diez años después ya ostentaba el puesto de Director, pero parecía que entre ambos lo único que había cambiado era el apuesto adulto que se sentaba delante de él.

Tom Riddle de 26 años, era el mago que había nacido para ser, atractivo, poderoso y un pecado para Albus.

—Sabes que nadie como yo podría enseñar a estos niños defenderse de la oscuridad—dijo con su voz modulada el hombre frente a él.

Albus podía notar como la corriente que existía entre los dos le empujaba a sucumbir ante él, pero ya habían hablado de ello diez años atrás.

Cuando Tom le confesó que era un omega, Albus pasó noches en vela buscando toda la información que pudo de aquellos seres extintos. Pero sabía que el muchacho no mentía y la necesidad de buscar su pareja le había llevado ante él.

Las fuentes hablaban de la necesidad del omega de buscar a un alfa poderoso, pero Albus sabía que no era ningún Alfa y que sobrepasaba de largo la edad en la que podría ofrecerle un buen futuro a ese joven brillante.

Le resultó completamente mortificante el tiempo en el que el joven aún permaneció en el castillo, pues se había negado en rotundo a mantener aquella relación. Y sabía cuan insistente podía ser su alumno cuando se proponía algo.

Después de su investigación había reconocido como aquel episodio de total lujuria correspondía al celo del chico, en el que se había visto completamente atrapado. La posibilidad de engendrar de los omegas podría haber dejado embarazado al niño y Albus sufría el daño que podría haberle ocasionado, y la inconsciencia del muchacho por no haber hablado de ello antes. Pero no quedó en estado.

Cuando quedó claro que Albus no correspondería a los deseos de Tom, le aconsejó que fueran al Ministerio y declaran su condición, que un omega hubiera nacido era todo un hito en la historia de la Magia reciente y debería ser estudiado y tenido en cuenta.

Pero Tom se negó a que su identidad fuera revelada amenazando a Albus con denunciarlo por tener relaciones con él cuando aún era su alumno. El mago quedó completamente sujeto al deber, a lo que sería mejor para Tom y por contra, a su reputación y carrera en el mundo mágico.

Tom aún no era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, un alumno del que había abusado a vista de cualquiera, nadie comprendería el influjo del joven adolescente frente a un mago maduro y poderoso como él lo era.

Y tomó una de las peores decisiones de su vida salvo que no lo comprendió hasta tiempo después, le dejó ir. Y a pesar de todo, no fue la única mala decisión, el sentimiento de pérdida tras su marcha fue terrible.

No dejó la posibilidad de que pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos del joven, su corazón había pertenecido a otra persona a la que él mismo asesinó y no creía poder volver a amar de ese modo sin desencadenar un funesto final.

De vuelta al despacho y al joven Tom, el viejo director se concentró en la escena.

—Tom, sabes perfectamente los motivos por los que no se te aceptó en el puesto—dijo del modo más calmado que pudo.

—Eres un ser egoísta, Albus.—El tono acarició la mente del director, despertando sensaciones que pensaba poder manejar después de diez años.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero no puedo tenerte aquí. No sería bueno para ninguno, tú debes buscar tu camino y no es junto a mí, lo sabes de sobra.

—No pongas en mi boca tus pensamientos—su tono era letal.

—Debes irte, Tom.—Las palabras sonaron firmes, pero el espectador del presente sabía cuanto le había costado rechazar por segunda vez al joven.

—Te arrepentirás de esto Albus, te lo prometo.

Saliendo del pensadero quedó apoyado y desolado sobre el artilugio, la promesa de Tom se cumpliría hasta aquellos días. Se convirtió en el ser oscuro que hoy en día era, aquel que había vuelto a ver en el atrio del Ministerio el curso anterior.

Aquel ser que nada tenía que ver con su adorable muchacho, aquel al que se impidió amar. Quizás fuera presuntuoso pensar que él había creado a Vodelmort pero era el pensamiento que le había perseguido todos aquellos años.

Algo que no podría volver a ocurrir, no con Harry. En él la oscuridad era una amenaza latente que solo el amor conseguiría contrarrestar, y no podría haber nadie mejor para él que el hombre al que hubiera confiado su vida sin dudar.

Severus Snape debía ser la persona que Harry Potter necesitaría en pocos meses.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hola a todos, un nuevo fic, mi primer Snarry. Nunca me había animado con ellos y aún tengo reparos porque Harry es muy joven. Espero que eso no os incomode demasiado.

La historia sigue más o menos la trama aunque habrá algunos cambios necesarios que os iré mostrando.

Mi idea es ir publicando un capítulo semanal, probablemente martes o jueves, ¿qué os parece?

Espero que os guste.

Besos, Shimi.


	2. Capítulo 2 Revelación

**Capítulo 2.**

Harry miraba por la ventana de su habitación en Privet Drive, el verano había sido una consecución de días similares. Aislado y solo de su mundo, en aquella horrible casa con esas horribles personas que le detestaban. Nada diferente pero todo distinto a las mismas fechas un año antes.

Su padrino le esperaba, sabía que sería solo un año y se iría con él, viviría con alguien que realmente le amaba. Y todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron en el momento que Sirius desapareció tras el Velo de la Muerte en el Departamento de Misterios.

En el poco tiempo que le había conocido Sirius se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Él no sabía lo que era un padre, pero Sirius le trataba con cariño y respeto, dio su vida por ir a protegerle. Y él se sentía tan culpable de haberle puesto en aquella situación por no haber podido evitar las visiones que le lanzaba Voldemort, por se un negado en Oclumancia, por no haber luchado más contra el murciélago. Le odiaba con toda su alma. Si él le hubiera tenido paciencia y le hubiera enseñado defenderse de Voldemort, Sirius estaría vivo.

Le daba igual que Dumbledore confiara en él, nadie les podía asegurar que no siguiera de parte de su señor oscuro.

En la distancia vio como Hedwing volaba hacia él. Una carta en su pata, al menos tenía noticias de sus amigos, los únicos con los que aún podía contar, pero a pesar de todo, nada que ellos hicieran podían sacar a Harry de su amargura y dolor tras la perdida de Sirius.

La carta no era de ninguno de ellos, la carta era de Dumbledore avisándole de que iría a Hogwarts antes de que empezara el curso, que al día siguiente iría a por él y que tuviera todo preparado para marcharse.

Al fin una buena noticia, aunque deseaba ir unos días a la Madriguera como había acordado con los Weasley antes de tomar el Expreso el día 1. Estar en la escuela le animaba más de lo que había estado en todo el verano. Al menos él estaría en su mundo, podría hacer magia.

Tal y como le había prometido el Director a la hora acordada se presentó a por él, su equipaje ya estaba preparado y el mayor realizó un encantamiento reductor para que Harry pudiera meter el baúl en su bolsillo. A Hedwing la habían mandado a la lechucería de Hogwarts directamente.

El alivio y el horror en la cara de sus tíos porque él se fuera de su casa era más que evidente. Tenerle en casa ya sabían que era todo un peligro, pues un poderoso mago oscuro le buscaba, no es que ellos pensaran que Harry no se lo mereciera y de camino que todos ellos murieran, pero de momento mientras más lejos de ellos, mejor. El sentimiento era mutuo, pensó Harry que se marchó con un sencillo "Adiós".

El director le había pedido ayuda para convencer a un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts para que regresara. Por lo poco que supo fue profesor de pociones cuando sus padres iban a Hogwarts. Slughorn accedió con reticencia, pero vio sus ojos codiciosos cuando supo que él acompañaba a Dumbledore.

Después de todo aquello el director los apareció a ellos dos fuera de los terrenos del colegio, y fueron dando un paseo por los verdes campos, Harry adoraba la vista del edificio donde había conocido la felicidad. El año anterior había sentido un odio tal por el hombre que le acompañaba que a pesar de saber que había sido producto de los propios sentimientos de Voldemort, aún podía paladearlo.

Debía dejarlo ir, él confiaba en el anciano, y la cólera en su interior era por el dolor de la pérdida de otro ser amado.

—¿Cómo has estado Harry?—le preguntó el director.

—He vivido momentos mejores—fue su única contestación sincera.

—Entiendo que la pérdida de Sirius es difícil de superar—le contestó—. Pero tenemos que luchar contra el dolor de los que se van.

—Él no debería haber muerto, pude haberlo evitado—se sorprendió en confesárselo a Dumbledore. Pero necesitaba sacarlo por una vez de dentro.

—Harry, tú no eres responsable de su muerte—le paró—. Todos tomamos decisiones propias, unas más acertadas que otras, pero tú no fuiste responsable de su muerte, hijo.

—Si hubiera sido más fuerte mentalmente no hubiera caído en la trampa de Voldemort—sentenció.

—Harry, siento decirte que un joven de 15 años totalmente inexperto en Oclumancia no hubiera podido hacer mucho contra ese poder en Tom.

Harry sintió algo de consuelo, no del todo exento de la culpa, pues había más allá de su inexperiencia, sentía que Sirius se había sentido en la obligación de protegerlo.

—Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por él, de hecho lo hiciste cuando pensaste que él estaba siendo torturado—reanudaron la marcha—. Jamás podremos abandonar a aquellos a los que amamos, el amor y la culpa muchas veces van unidos, pero no por ello debemos cerrarnos al amor, Harry.

¿Amor? Le parecía tan lejano como peligroso, con solo 16 años se había dado cuenta que todos aquellos que le habían amado incondicionalmente habían muerto por él. En cualquier caso, ese era el menor de los problemas que veía en su futuro más inmediato. Amar cuando un loco quería matarte y posiblemente lo conseguiría más tarde o temprano no era su principal preocupación.

Aquellas semanas en la escuela le devolvieron algo de serenidad y alegría al muchacho, Albus había podido comprobarlo. Le había pedido a Severus que se instalara también en el castillo, para que convivieran algo más de tiempo antes de soltarle la bomba, pero la relación entre ambos era francamente fría.

Salvo por un par de profesores más y ellos tres, eran los únicos habitantes del castillo en esos momentos. Todos comían juntos a diario y Albus dejaba siempre a la futura pareja uno al lado de otro, el contacto y reconocimiento inconsciente iba a ser fundamental. Uno en el que no peligraran sus vidas o como el año anterior invadieran sus respectivas mentes. Así bien, el director pensaba que aquel contacto cotidiano les sentaría bien.

Su profesor de pociones no perdía de vista al joven, pensó alegremente que ese camino ya estaba medio andado, más difícil sería el otro medio camino que el joven debería recorrer hacia su pareja. Pues las miradas de odio no se le escapan cuando sus verdes ojos se posaban sobre el hombre vestido de negro.

Esperaría la llegada de los amigos de Harry, la noticia que debía dar no era para tomarla a solas, Harry necesitaría de todo el apoyo de los chicos.

A pesar de la insistencia de Severus, Albus había conseguido darle a Harry un par de meses para que se estabilizara, pero el momento no podía postergarse más.

Lo citó en su despacho, y aunque en un momento pensó también llamar a Severus supo que aquello solo pondría más tensos a ambos.

—Harry, hijo, ven siéntate—le ofreció el anciano—¿Un caramelo de limón?

El muchacho tomó uno y se sentó confiado.

—Tengo algo que contarte y quiero pedirte que mantengas tu mente y corazón abiertos.

Aquel muchacho distaba tanto de ser aquel otro que tantos años atrás había ocupado ese mismo sitio, Harry era completamente inocente y luminoso, la profundidad dentro de sus ojos hablaban de bondad y de sacrificio, también hablaban del dolor por las pérdidas, pero de un corazón generoso y capaz de amar incondicionalmente. Como un libro abierto le decía que confiaba en él, tan solo esperaba que aquello no los separara y confiara en él como siempre había hecho.

—Tom y tú compartís algo más de lo que hasta ahora hemos visto—. El muchacho asintió, pues ya había considerado en parte aquello.—¿Has oído alguna vez sobre los Omegas?

—Son seres mitológicos—dijo Harry con cara de duda.

—No exactamente—le corrigió el anciano—. Podríamos decir que son criaturas que pensábamos se habían extinguido hace siglos. Tom es un omega, y tú compartes su condición.

La idea fue calando, hasta que fue asimilada por el joven cerebro.

—¿No soy humano?—dijo con asombro y temor.

—Sí eres humano, pero también eres omega. Un mago poderoso capaz de engendrar vida, con fuertes lazos de unión con su pareja.

La cara de espanto del chico fue en aumento.

—Eso es imposible.

—Tan solo improbable, Harry.

El chico se sumió en sus pensamientos, sabía cuanto odiaba compartir cosas con Voldemort, el miedo de que esas semejanzas le hicieran alguien malvado como su enemigo.

—Ser un omega es algo maravilloso, Harry. Seres llenos de luz y poderosos en magia natural sin necesidad de utilizar la varita. Con la capacidad de dar la vida a otro ser humano.

Pudo notar como esa idea, la idea de tener su propia familia se abría paso en su joven mente, y supo cuanto le ilusionó esa posibilidad, pero como en el mismo momento la idea del otro progenitor entró rápidamente.

—Los omegas buscan a su pareja, el padre de sus hijos entre alfas poderosos, pero no tengo constancia de la existencia de ningún alfa.

—¿Un hombre?—la cara de incredulidad del chico era un poema.

—Sí, un hombre. Un poderoso mago que pueda protegerlo y transmitir parte de su magia a su pareja embarazada.

—Quiere decirme que usted sería ...

—No hijo, yo no soy tu posible pareja, soy un anciano que ya ha visto sus mejores momentos pasar.

—No diga eso...

—El mago que tu necesitarás está aquí en Hogwarts en este momento.

—Pero yo no soy homosexual, director.

—Siento decirte que esto va más allá de tus preferencias sexuales, aunque puedo presuponer que no has tenido ninguna aún.

El rostro completamente rojo de su alumno le pareció encantador, esa inocencia que quizás fuera la fuente de su victoria contra la oscuridad era única en él.

—Los omegas comparten una serie de rasgos, hemos hablado de su magia poderosa, cosa que has demostrado de sobra. Su belleza y ojos verdes son otro rasgo común.

El joven bufó en ese punto, poco crédulo.

—Pasan por unos periodos de celo que inician a partir de los 16 años, calculo que el tuyo está próximo.

—¿Celo? ¿Cómo que celo? ¿Me voy a convertir en una gata maullando por las esquinas del castillo?—Sus palabras mezclaban la incredulidad con el total horror de que aquello pudiera ocurrir.

—No exactamente así, pero buscarás a tu pareja y le mandaras señales sumamente fuertes de que estás dispuesto al apareamiento.

Harry se levantó de su silla, sobrepasado por la información.

—No soy ningún animal, yo nunca he tenido esos deseos, lo siento, pero usted está equivocado, no soy ningún omega de esos.

—Harry cálmate, sé que es difícil de entender, pero debes escucharme— el chico se sentó, sabía que buena parte de ello era porque en el fondo confiaba en él como había hecho siempre.

—¿Quién según usted es mi pareja?—preguntó.

—Severus Snape.

Los labios de Harry se apretaron en una fina línea, podía notar la magia del chico vibrar en el despacho. Y los cristales de las numerosas estanterías al rededor estallaron a la vez.

 **o0o**

Harry estaba encerrado en una de las torres del ala oeste, se negaba a hablar con nadie, pero sus amigos estaban fuera completamente desolados por las noticias que habrían hecho que el usualmente tranquilo muchacho reaccionara así.

Hermione miraba a Ron compungida, ella sabía cuanto los habría necesitado ese verano, ella misma necesitó pasar más tiempo en la Madriguera de lo que solía estar. Pero los Weasley la acogieron con gusto.

Saber que Harry lo había pasado encerrado en una habitación la mataba de pena, no era justo, él merecía mucho más por todo lo que le había tocado sufrir en la vida.

—Ron...

—Oh, por Merlín, esto es absurdo—dijo el pelirrojo sacando su varita.—" _Alohomora"_

La puerta se abrió y pudieron ver a su amigo sentado en el alféizar mirando por la ventana, se veía tan desolado.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa?—dijo Hermione pero no obtuvo respuesta. La cabeza del chico seguía girada hacia el exterior.

—Compañero, habla con nosotros—dijo Ron aproximándose a su amigo.

Ambos llegaron hacia Harry pero seguía sin reaccionar, Hermione agarró su hombro y solo por el contacto pareció reaccionar.

Sus enormes ojos verdes los miraron desenfocados, Harry estaba tan lejos de allí que tardó un tiempo en reconocerlos.

—Hermione—susurró.

—Sí, Harry, estamos aquí, Ron y yo—dijo la chica—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Parece ser que los problemas me persiguen.

—Nada que no podamos enfrentar, amigo—le apoyó Ron.

—Créeme, esto no os va a gustar más que a mí—dijo tragando—. No lo acepto.

—Harry, suéltalo—dijo Hermione con ansiedad—.Por favor.

—Soy un omega y mi pareja es Severus Snape.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, Ron y Hermione estaban intentando asimilar las palabras del moreno, pero el cerebro de Hermione giraba y giraba. ¿Un omega? Ella pensaba que era una raza extinta hacía mucho tiempo, trató de recordar todo lo que había leído sobre ellos, pero tenía pocos datos.

—¿Quién te ha dijo semejante tontería?—preguntó Ron—¿Ha sido el murciélago? No vamos a permitir que ese pervertido te meta ideas absurdas en la cabeza para meterse en tus pantalones. No, iremos a hablar con Dumbledore.

—Fue Dumbledore quien me lo dijo.

—Pero eso es imposible, no existen ya los omegas.

—Al parecer no soy el único, Voldemort también lo es, de ahí la estúpida profecía.

—Necesito ir a la Biblioteca—dijo Hermione.

Y miró contundentemente a Ron, no hacía falta ser un lince para entenderla "No lo dejes en ningún momento"

Corrió escaleras abajo, si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto y Harry era un omega, podría entender que Voldemort hubiera intentado matarlo. Eran unos seres completamente poderoso, pero no conseguía recordar todo sobre ellos. Pero era inevitable no olvidar un punto esencial de los omegas, podían quedar embarazados.

Hombres embarazados, aquello era demasiado para un joven traumatizado como estaba Harry en esos momentos, cómo había podido el director sugerir que su pareja fuera Snape. ¿Acaso no sabía cuanto odiaba a Harry? Eso sería como servir en bandeja un corderito a un lobo.

Necesitaba informarse bien, Harry tenía que tener más opciones y ella las encontraría para él.

En la torre ambos amigos miraban en silencio por la ventana, Ron hervía de rabia, sabía que Harry no descansaría tranquilo hasta que acabaran con Voldemort. Pero eso no significaba que el chico no pudiera vivir ni un año tranquilo.

¿Un omega? Existían muchas leyendas sobre ellos, seres hermosos y poderosos que podían engendrar vida, aquello iba contra toda lógica no le extrañaba que su amigo se encontrara en shock y más con aquella estúpida idea de que su pareja fuera el murciélago de las mazmorras, aquello tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Ninguno de ellos confiaba en él, seguro que lo entregaría al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Que se fuera a copular con su amo si eso es lo que quería.

La idea le resultó del todo desagradable, si Harry necesitaba un hombre como pareja podía llegar a asumirlo, la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico se daba, no era lo más común pero no veía problema en ello. Miró a su amigo, sorprendido de que aquel chico al que había llegado a querer como a su propio hermano escondiera semejante secreto. Ciertamente era hermoso de un modo en el que nunca lo había visto, aquello lo confundió, ese verano había besado a Hermione.

La tenía fuertemente abrazada mientras ella lloraba, él también sufría la muerte de Sirius, pero no estaba en él llorar. Apretada contra su cuerpo no supo que le llevó a besar a su amiga, pero se sintió tan bien. Hermione dejó de llorar para unirse a ese primer beso, al menos para él. No habían hablado sobre ello, y aunque moría de ganas por volver a besarla la reticencia de la chica que no paraba de hablar nunca sobre cualquier tema que le preocupara le hacía pensar que aquello no había sido lo mismo para ella. Quizás solo fue por el momento que habían vivido.

Lo extraño era que en esos momentos pensó cómo sería besar a Harry, siempre había leído que los omegas eran unos seres completamente sexuales y el pensamiento lo perturbó más de lo que lo hizo su primer beso.

—No me mires así, Ron, sigo siendo el mismo. Nada en mí ha cambiado, no al menos de momento—le dijo Harry. Ron se sintió culpable, ¿había notado sus intenciones con él?

—Eso no te va a cambiar, y Hermione encontrará algo, siempre lo hace, ¿no?

Harry asintió pero no se le veía nada convencido.

—¿Una partida de snap explosivo?—sugirió el pelirrojo.

—¿No somos un poco mayores para eso?—le dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

—Na, nunca se es mayor para hacer explotar cosas—le contestó con un guiño.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron realmente deseaba, necesitaba que Hermione encontrara algo, alguna manera de suprimir que Harry tuviera que acabar con una pareja como Snape. Era horrible pensar en estar con alguien como él a la fuerza. Si no fuera por que no quería dejar a Harry solo hubiera ido él mismo a buscar con Hermione. Se sonrió a sí mismo pensando que nunca nada le había llevado a querer ir por propia voluntad a la Biblioteca, ese año se presentaba realmente complicado si comenzaban así.

Esa noche mientras cenaban Severus pudo ver como el humor del chico había cambiado, parecía llevar una losa sobre sus hombros que no le dejaba erguirse.

Definitivamente Albus ya le había dicho que era un omega, y por la mirada colérica del pelirrojo a su lado, ya sabía a quién habían propuesto como su pareja. Nunca había gozado del favor del trío de oro, ni ganas hubiera tenido de tenerlos a su lado.

La posibilidad de que Potter le rechazara era su esperanza de librarse de ese encargo, pero raramente los planes del viejo salían de diferente modo a lo que él había planeado. Tenía cierta habilidad en hacer que los demás cumplieran sus deseos.

Sus ojos iban y venían de la cabeza gacha del moreno, y por un momento lamentó la situación del hijo de su antigua amiga. Él definitivamente no era el mejor candidato para el muchacho, le doblaba la edad, era un espía que arriesgaba su vida demasiado seguido, huraño y con pocas habilidades afectivas, difícilmente atractivo para un joven como él, ¿siempre había sido un chico tan hermoso? Él no se había fijado nunca, demasiado parecido a James, era difícil para él no odiarlo en parte. Y en esos momentos se lamentaba que la relación entre ambos fuera tan complicada, pues a pesar de todo, él si daría la vida por el niño que vivió. ¿No había sido así siempre?

Sus pensamientos se pararon cuando Potter levantó la cabeza mirándole directamente, no pudo evitar los ojos verdes cargados de ira, culpa, asco y vergüenza. Sí, realmente maldijo el haber gestado esa enemistad desde tan temprano, aquello iba a ser un camino de espinas.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Segundo capítulo de esta historia, como veis me invento las cosas que da gusto, pero me casan con la historia, jejeje.

No explico mucho sobre el omegaverse porque más adelante Harry lo irá conociendo, tengamos en cuenta que se extinguieron hace mucho (en esta historia) e irán descubriendo cosas a la vez que nosotros.

No sé si os lo he dicho ya, pero Snape es mi personaje favorito de toda la saga, es imposible no amarlo 3

He decidido publicar esta historia todos los jueves, es un día que me ha gustado siempre.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Shimi.


	3. Capítulo 3 Negación

**Capítulo 3**

El director le había pedido discreción, ni que él fuera a ir pregonando que era un omega, y que la pareja que le habían asignado era Snape. Quién soltaría eso como un estupendo chisme sobre sí mismo.

Hermione llevaba días metida entre libros, sin haberle dicho aún nada, y su amigo no paraba de mirarlo de un modo que se sentía del todo incorrecto. Aquello era una auténtica locura, como todo en su vida, si al menos aún tuviera a Sirius. Tan solo pensar en él le causaba dolor.

Le había pedido ver a Remus en el siguiente fin de semana en Hogsmeade, pero sentía que faltaba demasiado para eso.

Una cosa buena que había tenido ese año es que Snape no era su profesor de pociones, Slughorn le había sustituido por lo que la asignatura se había convertido en una de sus favoritas, realmente no era tan negado como el antiguo profesor le había hecho sentir.

Por contra lo tenían como profesor de DCAO, él hubiera deseado que diera cualquier asignatura de las que no cursara ese año, pero al menos en Defensa él era de los mejores alumnos de la clase. Y a pesar de todas sus quejas, Snape les estaba dando de las mejores clases contra Artes Oscuras que habían tenido, exceptuando a Remus.

Enfrentarse a él era lo que peor llevaba, sabía que Dumbledore ya había hablado con Snape, sus miradas en el comedor le decían que le tenía más bajo vigilancia que nunca. Tener sus ojos negros clavados sobre sí, sabiendo el cariz que podían estar tomando sus pensamientos era completamente repulsivo.

Harry quería evitar a toda costa "esa" conversación con su profesor, en fin, ¿no era ilegal que alumno y profesor tuvieran cualquier tipo de relación sentimental? Si no era así, debería de serlo. Apostaba lo que fuera que el murciélago sería una pareja cruel y déspota de la que Harry no quería oír ni hablar.

Ya había sufrido las imperdonables sobre su cuerpo y las prefería mil veces antes de que ese hombre le tocara con lujuriosas intenciones, el mero pensamiento le hacía revolver el estómago.

Y ahora lo tenía de vuelta mirándolo, el tipo parecía estar evaluándolo, pero debía reconocer que lo miraba como si él pudiera explotar en cualquier momento. Si hubiera sido un maldito caldero hacía tiempo que hubiera reventado por todo aquello.

Terminaron la clase y Harry necesitaba salir del aula, Hermione y Ron ya estaban a su lado cuando la voz que temía escuchar diciendo su nombre lo pronunció tan rasposo como siempre.

—Potter, quédese—dijo Snape.

Harry se quedó rígido y sus amigos se pegaron a sus flancos como si de un ataque de mortífagos se tratara. Bien pensado Snape a sus ojos seguía siéndolo.

—Weasley, Granger pueden irse— dijo el profesor al ver que sus amigos no se separaban de él.

—Preferimos quedarnos con él—dijo rápidamente Ron, pegándose más a Harry.

—No lo veo probable—dijo Snape amargamente—.Largo—Ante la escasa movilidad de sus alumnos añadió—¿O es que desean una detención?

—Iros, no pasa nada.—No le daría el gusto de castigar a sus amigos por algo que más tarde o más temprano iba a suceder.

—Harry...—empezó Hermione.

—Por favor, sé defenderme solo llegado el caso.—Hizo mucho esfuerzo en no rodar los ojos, desde que ambos se habían enterado que era un omega lo trataban como si no pudiera ir solo al baño. No se iba a romper, no era débil, nunca lo había sido.

—Te esperaremos en la puerta—dijo Ron antes de cerrarla y dejarlos completamente solos.

—Potter, sígame—le dijo Snape, mientras dirigían sus pasos a las escaleras, no imaginaba que el tétrico profesor hubiera dejado su despacho en las mazmorras. Pero agradecía la conversación que se avecinaba en la habitación que había ocupado Remus anteriormente.

Estaba prácticamente como él lo recordaba, y la luz de la tarde entraba cálidamente a pesar de estar en invierno.

—Siéntese—le indicó el profesor mientras él tomaba asiento.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, y mal que le pesara, Harry tuvo que ceder ante los ojos completamente negros del mayor. Desvió su mirada a las estantería repletas de libros. Se sonrió para sí mismo cuando vio un caldero cociéndose a fuego lento en una de los rincones de la estancia.

La cabra siempre tira al monte, pensó.

—Entiendo que el director le ha contado ya sobre su condición—dijo con ese tono áspero tan característico en él—.Y que me eligieron como su pareja.

—Sí.—No tenía nada más que decir. Ambas afirmaciones eran ciertas, ambas cosas fueron dichas pero la última en ningún momento fue aceptada.

—Su celo está cerca, debe instalarse en mis habitaciones lo antes posible—dijo como quien estuviera hablando del tiempo.

—¿Cómo?—Harry estaba estupefacto, de ningún modo ocurriría eso, él no le había aceptado, de hecho aún no había aceptado nada de todo aquello.

—¿Me está preguntando como trasladar sus cosas, Señor Potter?—dijo con el más puro sarcasmo.

—Yo no voy a moverme de ningún sitio—dijo levantándose prácticamente perdiendo los papeles, siempre complaciente, siempre cumpliendo las órdenes de todos, ¡Basta! se gritó a sí mismo.—No pienso tener nada que ver con usted, sí fui informado, pero no lo acepto.

Su profesor seguía impasible como si esperara ese arranque.

—Jamás, ¿me oye?—dijo golpeando la mesa—. Jamás me emparejaré con usted.

—No sabía que ya tuviera otro candidato mejor.—El tono era ligero como si no estuviera hablando de algo tan importante como lo que había sobre la mesa.

—Puedo ser un omega solo.—Aquello sí pareció mover al profesor—. Voldemort al fin y al cabo lo es, sí él puede, yo también.

—Estúpido niño—la cólera de Snape terminó saliendo, y Harry en el fondo se alegró por ello, se sentía como un estúpido gritando mientras el otro le miraba sentado y relajado, como si tan solo fuera la rabieta de un niño. Bordeó la mesa y le agarró del brazo—¿Sabe tan si quiera lo que está diciendo?

—Prefiero estar solo que con alguien como usted. No pienso dejar que me toque.—Harry estaba fuera de sí, una mueca en la cara de Snape le dijo que ahí es a dónde debía ir.—No por alguien que de seguro debe pagar para que se la chupen.

La mano de Snape que había sido un fuerte garfio le soltó dejándole la sensación de que un hierro al rojo vivo le había marcado la piel.

—Fuera de aquí—gritó con ira—. Fuera.

Harry no necesitaba más para salir de allí y no volver jamás, salió como alma que lleva el diablo corriendo por las escaleras.

En la puerta Ron y Hermione como habían prometido le esperaban, cuando vieron como jadeaba Harry, Ron estuvo a punto de entrar en el aula.

—No volverá a pensar ni por un minuto que será mi pareja—le tranquilizó Harry.

No era el momento de hablar, ambos lo sabían. Harry era incapaz de meter en su cuerpo ningún alimento por el momento, se separó de sus amigos que iban al comedor para caminar por los terrenos del castillo. La rabia y el dolor que sentía no le dejaban, necesitaba calmarse antes de volver con los demás.

Estaba tan furioso, todos pensando por él, Dumbledore que le suministraba información tan importante como aquella con cuentagotas; que decidía por él quien sería su pareja, con 16 años enlazado con un mago que podría ser su padre. Con un mago que le odiaba y del que lo más seguro es que quedara embarazado.

Y sus amigos protegiéndole como si fuera un ser frágil que necesitara cuidados, como si él no fuera más poderoso que ellos dos juntos. Si Ron volvía a mirarle así, prometía que le rompería la cara para demostrarle cuan débil era.

Fuera de sí, se adentró en el bosque prohibido, caminando tan rápido que podría echar a correr sin darse apenas cuentas.

Cuando el grito que salió desde lo más hondo de sí inundó aquel silencio, sitió que el dolor y la ira iban siendo drenados de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, fue perdiendo intensidad. Hasta que quedó completamente derrumbado, la oscuridad cayó sobre él cuando cerró sus ojos.

En aquella oscuridad encontró algo de paz.

Severus caminaba por su nuevo despacho rápidamente, tratando de calmarse. Aquel estúpido e insolente niñato, hijo de su igual estúpido padre.

Fue un necio en aceptar las sugerencias del viejo "habla con él Severus. Acércate a él e intenta entablar una relación cordial"

Aquello era del todo imposible, él no era cordial, ni siquiera con Albus era capaz de serlo. ¿Cómo pretender que la relación tirante que ambos habían llevado esos 6 años cambiaran de la noche a la mañana?

Y el muy cretino pensaba que él estaba disfrutando con aquella situación, no entendía el riesgo que corría por él, por una maldita criatura que debería estar extinta. Su vida no era un paraíso, nunca lo había sido. Con la vuelta de Potter al mundo mágico su antiguo señor también había resurgido. Su posición comprometida como doble espía ya era de por sí peligrosa; ahora debía ser el "semental" para el chico.

Todo muy bizarro, no es que no estuviera poco acostumbrado a lo bizarro en su vida. Pero al menos su vida sexual había estado siempre regida por sí mismo. Al menos en los descansos que podía tomar entre misiones de ambos lados y el curso en Hogwarts. Eran escasos sus escarceos y la insinuación de que tuviera que pagar para obtener sexo como tan libremente había soltado Potter eran totalmente cierta. Él pagaba por unos servicios gratos y anónimos, su vida no le daba para nada más, y en el fondo Severus pensaba que conceptos como el amor y la familia nunca fueron hechos para él. El sexo era grato, pero no le veía el punto a violar al estúpido vástago de Potter, por muy hermoso que se hubiera vuelto.

Sabía que llegado el momento cumpliría con sus obligaciones, ¿no siempre lo hacía? Pero verse a sí mismo degradado a ese nivel casi primitivo para saciar las necesidades sexuales de alguien que le odiaba no era su meta en la vida.

Su meta era ayudarle a que derrotara a Voldemort, si sobrevivía de lo cual tenía pocas esperanzas, se retiraría de la vida docente buscaría un pueblo remoto donde nadie le conociera y viviría su vida creando nuevas pociones de manera anónima.

Cumpliría, montaría al niñato arrogante hasta que acabara la guerra, le ayudaría a vencer y desaparecería de su vida. Sin amenazas un omega no debía buscar al alfa más poderoso a su alcance, el muchacho podría buscar a alguien a quien amar de verdad.

Pero de vuelta al tema que le había planteado al malpensado Gryffindor, no era sensato que el chico sufriera su primer celo en el dormitorio común con sus compañeros. Había leído todo acerca de los celos de los omega, al buscar en los ejemplares de la Biblioteca se había dado cuenta que no era el único, curiosamente no era Potter el usuario de la Biblioteca que los había tomado en préstamo sino su amiga, Granger. Realmente no le sorprendía, pero hubiera esperando que el zoquete de Potter mostrara algo más de interés por su condición, alguien debía explicarle porque era peligroso que un omega estuviera solo en sus celos y que alargara la situación como lo había hecho Voldemort.

Algo más relajado tras la confrontación con el joven, se dio tiempo a pensar sobre toda aquella nueva información sobre Voldemort, este era la antítesis de lo que uno esperaría de un omega, y si hubiera tenido que apostar su mano derecha hubiera perdido pensando que sería un Alfa.

Pero mientras más conocía sobre ellos más claro lo veía, los omegas eran los seres verdaderamente poderosos, su magia más allá de la que cualquiera podría controlar. Mal llevada podía ocasionar la posible enfermedad mental que atacaba la mente de su "señor" él lo había conocido cuando Severus no tenía más edad que Potter en esos días. Y el magnetismo del mago era innegable, era tan atrayente en sus maneras como en sus ideas, era a todo lo que el joven Severus quería aspirar en su vida. Magia, poder, un sitio al que pertenecer y ser tratado como un igual. En esa época Lord Voldemort había dejado bien atrás al joven Tom Riddle, pero era completamente humano, la calidez que sintió cuando le abrazó al darle la bienvenida era algo que aún podía recordar. Él había deseado al mago como nunca había deseado a nadie, jamás hubiera tratado nada con él, era del todo inalcanzable pero se había esforzado por servirle lo mejor posible.

Aunque ninguno de sus mortífagos lo fuera a admitir jamás Severus hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que todos habían sentido ese enamoramiento por él.

A parte de sus ideas que calaron fuertemente entre muchos sangre pura, él, un mestizo maltratado por un padre muggle había caído en sus redes.

Pero por lo que sabía, esa mascarada de Voldemort llevaba años fraguándose, cuando él escuchó la profecía que condenaría a muerte al vástago de su amiga, comenzó a replantearse las cosas. Voldemort en aquel entonces era sumamente inteligente y le daba a cada cual lo que ansiaba. El ansia de venganza y tortura en el fondo nunca estuvo dentro de él. Severus buscaba poder no sembrar el terror. Y no se dio cuenta de su fallo hasta demasiado tarde. Aquella noche fatídica vio por primera vez al demente de su señor completamente fuera de sí por un niño que le amenazaba.

A pesar de haber jugado en su contra Severus aún tenía esos extraños sentimientos hacia el Lord Oscuro. Estos murieron en el momento que él cayó y entre sus brazos el cuerpo destrozado se su amiga muerta le recordaba de que bando realmente tuvo que estar siempre.

¿Se convertiría el joven Potter en un ser como Voldemort? Irradiando su magnetismo y poder para que todos pulularan a su al rededor. De cierto modo ya lo hacía, él había sido el niño que vivió, ahora tenía que convertirse en el salvador de todos y solo su nombre era susurrado con reverencia por unos y con absoluto desprecio por otros. Pero nadie era indiferente al muchacho.

Pero no solo era su fama, él le había atacado desde el primer día en ese punto. Pero no era solo eso, los chicas y chicos que consideraba sus amigos sentían hacia él auténtica adoración. Severus veía todo aquello contraproducente para alguien con una genética tan proclive a saltarse las normas. Pero debía reconocer que nunca encontró al joven abusando de otro o vanagloriándose.

El año anterior cuando entró en su mente supo que la infancia del joven había sido de todo menos agradable y que a pesar de todo se mantenía inocente en sus sentimientos de amor y familia. También pudo comprobar que toda su experiencia abarcaba un mal beso dado a una chica llorosa. Podría decirse, aunque solo lo reconocería ante sí mismo, que sentía lástima por el muchacho que perdería su inocencia con él en poco tiempo.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Pues aquí tenemos su primer enfrentamiento, ¿pensabais que Harry no pelearía un poco?

Poquito a poco vamos viendo algunos rasgos de los omegas, a mí siempre me ha casado un poco que al principio Voldemort fuera una persona atractiva, atrayente y carismática y todos estuvieran un poco "tontos" por él.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos el jueves que viene.

Buen fin de semana.

Besos, Shimi.


	4. Capítulo 4 Explicación

**Capítulo 4.**

Harry despertó en una cama que no era la suya y por un momento pensó que el desgraciado de Snape le había encerrado en su habitación, pero respiró tranquilo al darse cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería.

No recordaba haberse herido y trató de incorporarse, la garganta le dolía como si tragara lija y le vino a la mente los gritos desgarradores que profirió en el bosque prohibido, pensándolo bien lo habían desahogado mucho pero no era nada inteligente ponerse a gritar en un lugar plagado de criaturas peligrosas.

Estaba solo pero podía escuchar voces cercanas, reconoció al director y la profesora Mcgonagall, no deseaba hablar con ellos, estaba convencido que volvería con la historia de los omegas y sus celos que no tenía ningún interés en volver a escuchar.

Pero una tercera voz le llenó de alegría, Remus. Estaba allí, y Harry saltó de la cama para ir a su encuentro.

No eran tres sino cuatro adultos los que habían estado conversando pero Harry ni reparó en Snape. Corrió a los brazos de Remus, no era su padre ni su padrino pero confiaba completamente en el tranquilo y correcto hombre lobo.

Este lo abrazó con fuerza, y por un momento se sintió feliz en mitad de la tormenta que era ahora su vida.

—Harry, ¿cómo estás?— le dijo apartándolo escasamente de sí—. Nos tenías muy preocupados.

En ese momento Harry se percató en mirar a los otros adultos, y se dio cuenta de que Snape también estaba allí, tan oscuro como siempre con aquella mueca de " yo no me he preocupado lo más mínimo" ni que a él le importara que se preocupara por él, ya sabía de sobra que le importaba un pimiento.

—Jovencito, no vuelva a escabullirse al bosque prohibido, ¡por Circe!, ¿es que prohibido no tiene ningún sentido para usted?—le reprochaba la jefa de su casa.

—Minerva, no ha pasado nada, Harry está saturado, es comprensible que no esté completamente dentro de sí estos días—lo excusó el director.

—Harry, ya me han contado todo sobre tu condición—se notaba que al licántropo le costaba decir aquello—. Te comprendo, necesitas tiempo para aceptarlo. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a adentrarte solo. Firence te trajo pero las consecuencias en el bosque aún se sienten. Hemos podido contenerlos de que no invadan la escuela buscándote.

—¿Buscándome? No recuerdo haber hecho nada.

—No es por lo que hiciste, sino por lo que eres—aclaró preocupado Remus.

Harry no lograba entenderlo, había entrado incontables veces en el bosque y siempre había salido. Algunas casi por los pelos, pero había salido.

—Hay una lucha encarnizada entre las criaturas que habitan el bosque, y lucharan por aparearse con un omega.

—Gracias Severus, muy sutil, como siempre.

Severus hizo una inclinación de cabeza agradeciendo el sarcasmo del lupino.

—Nadie hará nada contigo, nadie—dijo abrazándolo y mirando con intención al pocionista.

—Remus, muchacho, no tenemos tiempo. Harry necesita ser marcado, no sé qué hizo Tom para evadirse de este problema pero creo suponer que lo que hizo es lo que le ha llevado a ser la criatura cruel y sanguinaria que hoy en día es.

—Lo entiendo, Albus, pero Harry no es más que un niño y ni siquiera creo que entienda lo que es ser un omega, ser marcado y menos aún dar a luz.

Ante estas palabras Harry se sintió fatal, Remus comprendía que él no estaba preparado pero a la vez se sentía como si no fuera dueño de sí mismo. Como si fueran aquellos adultos los que tuvieran que decidir qué era lo mejor para él.

Dirigió una mirada a su adusto profesor, él nunca había dicho que fuera tan solo un crío, ¿lo era? Y sus miradas se cruzaron, no había rabia en ellos, quizás tan solo un rastro de resignación. Y por un momento Harry se paró a pensar si realmente Snape quería hacer aquello. Una pequeña parte de sí mismo pensaba que seguro que disfrutaba torturándolo al querer imponerse definitivamente ante él. Pero otra, reconocía que nunca le había realmente dañado, quizás él también se había visto obligado.

—Ojalá fuera más sencillo, hijo, pero rara vez las cosas se dan cuando nosotros nos sentimos preparados.

Remus volvió a estrecharlo, el cuerpo grande y cálido del mayor era agradable.

—En ese caso, me presento como su pareja.

Harry estaba atónito, Remus era como un padre para él, una parte de él lo prefería sobre Snape pero otra le decía cuan incorrecta era esa acción. No tenía ni idea de sexo pero era incapaz de verse en semejante situación con él. Además estaba Tonks, Harry los había visto abrazados cuando realizaron un pequeño rito en honor a Sirius. Sus manos enlazadas y la bruja sosteniendo con sumo cariño a su ex profesor. Recordó que él deseó tener alguna vez a alguien así en su vida.

—¿Y Tonks?—dijo en no más que un susurro, el gesto de dolor en los ojos cansados de Remus le rompió el corazón.

—Ella lo entenderá—dijo Remus como única explicación.

—Y tú, ¿lo llegarás a entender?—le contestó. Parecía como si solo estuvieran ellos dos.

—Tú eres mi única prioridad, Harry.

Harry nunca se había sentido importante hasta ese extremo para nadie, capaz de sacrificar su futuro y el amor de su vida por protegerlo a él de ese destino marcado.

—Yo no me lo perdonaría nunca, Remus—dijo más decidido de lo que sentía—. No acepto tu propuesta.

Un bufido lo sacó de los ojos emocionados del licántropo. Y un movimiento de telas negras dejó la enfermería como una exhalación.

Cada vez Harry tenía más en consideración que Snape quisiera tanto aquella situación como él mismo. Y las odiosas palabras que le había escupido esa misma tarde le pesaron por primera vez.

Hermione y Ron le esperaban fuera de la enfermería, sus amigos lucían del todo preocupados por él. Y la morena al verlo saltó a sus brazos.

—Dios Harry, por fin estás aquí—le dijo aliviada.

—Amigo, si necesitas aire, por favor no vuelvas allí.

—Tú también no, Ron—le suplicó.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Harry, tienes que asumirlo y dejar de ponerte en peligro.

—Te he dicho que no me des sermones.—Harry solo quería descansar y estar con sus amigos, como siempre lo había estado y no con esta versión protectora y posesiva de su amigo.

—No te comportes como un estúpido—le gritó.

—No me grites y no me llames estúpido— se encendió aún más Harry.

—¿Sabes el riesgo al que te has expuesto?—le decía Ron totalmente colérico, Hermione tomó su brazo intentando calmarlo.

—Ron, por favor...

—Hermione, si él no se protege a sí mismo tenemos que tomar medidas...

—Sé protegerme a mí mismo...

—Ya, claro, desmayándote y poniéndote a merced de esas bestias. Hasta Ginny sabe que eso es peligroso y ella no va provocando de esa manera.

Harry comenzó a verlo todo rojo, su supuesto mejor amigo lo estaba comparando con su hermana pequeña que cada día tenía un novio. A él que lo más que había dado nunca había sido un beso desastroso. Lo trataba como si él estuviera provocando eso solo con su existir y Harry llegó a un tope.

Agarró a Ron por la camisa y sin muestras de esfuerzo lo levantó del suelo, los ojos verdes refulgían llenos de furia y rabia.

—Yo no voy provocando a nadie, entiendes, a nadie. Y si tienes esos pensamientos déjame decirte que solo eres mi amigo y jamás tendrás nada conmigo, ¿me oyes? No soy ni tu hermana pequeña ni tu novia, y si no lo sabes controlar te sugiero que cada uno vaya por su lado.

—Harry, Ron por favor...

Harry lo arrojó al suelo sin esfuerzo, y el pelirrojo lo miraba sorprendido.

Harry se fue de allí totalmente contrariado, no quería perder a Ron, era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Odiaba esa estúpida condición que hacía que su amigo le tratara de otra forma.

También estaba sorprendido por su fuerza, Ron mucho más corpulento y alto que Harry no era poca cosa a levantar con una sola mano. Pero tuvo que contenerse para no molerlo a golpes, esa rabia ciega que sentía en esos momentos le estaba consumiendo. Él no era así, él no era eso.

Remus se había marchado de Hogwarts pero se reuniría con él ese fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo aquel asunto de ser tratado como un burdo objeto sexual. Y sin poder contar con sus amigos se sentía completamente solo. Le recordaba demasiado al año del torneo, pero ahora las miradas que recibía no eran de aborrecimiento precisamente.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran siempre, cuando no era por que creían que era el heredero de Slytherin porque era un mentiroso y un loco. Pero varias miradas que comenzó a denominar como lujuriosas le estaban tocando literalmente las narices.

Hasta Malfoy había comenzado a mirarlo de otro modo. Tenía claro que por más que se negara a creer que aquello no estaba sucediendo las evidencias eran claras. Hasta llegar a sentirse cohibido en su propio dormitorio. Los demás le seguían hablando pero notaba aquello bajo fondo, y no le dejaba estar tranquilo.

Mal que le pesara la opción de Snape de mudarse a sus habitaciones empezaba a cobrar una serie de lógica. Quizás pudiera pedirle al director su propia habitación.

Y Harry necesitaba algo más, información. Necesitaba saber todo sobre los omegas y a lo que debía atenerse con su celo próximo. La idea le aterraba y no había querido saber nada más de ella. Había sido estúpido.

En la Biblioteca casi no encontró nada, se dio cuenta que todo sobre el tema lo tenían dos personas, Snape y Hermione.

Hermione había tratado de mantenerse neutral como hacía siempre, y sin duda habría recurrido a ella en primera instancia. Pero no se imaginaba estar hablando con ella de sexo, al fin y al cabo que él supiera su amiga era tan virgen como él.

De mala gana se dirigió hacia la torre de defensa, se iba dando ánimos para encarar al adusto profesor. Este no le había ni mirado en esos días .

Pero necesitaba respuestas y estaba seguro que Snape sería ya un entendido en la materia. Probablemente que fuera a pedir su conocimiento pudiera valerle como disculpa por sus hirientes palabras.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Snape, y no tardó en oír un adelante áspero.

—Profesor Snape.

—Ah, ¿ahora vuelvo a ser profesor Snape y no más viejo pervertido?

Bien, el hombre no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—Siento mis palabras del otro día, pero querría verle a usted en mi situación, señor.

—Dado el papel que parece se me obliga a desempeñar en esta historia, no ha pensado su pequeño cerebro de nuez que quizás más que nadie sea yo quien mejor pueda entenderle.

— Hasta hace poco ni lo había considerado, pero creo entender que usted está tan contento con esto como yo.

—Algo hemos sacado en claro de todo esto al menos, señor Potter.

El silencio se hizo entre dos personas que no estaban acostumbradas más que a insultarse mutuamente.

—Algo más que su disculpa le trae aquí.

—En realidad, sí señor.—Harry se hizo acopio de todo su valor—Necesito saber más sobre los omegas y el celo que pronto sufriré. Intenté buscar información en la biblioteca pero usted y Hermione tienen todos los ejemplares que hablan del tema.

—¿Y por qué no ha ido con ella?

—Bueno, mis amigos y yo no estamos en los mejores términos en estos momento. He discutido con Ron. —Harry tragó lo que iba a decir le incomodaba sobremanera—Además ella tendría solo el conocimiento teórico sobre muchos aspecto, me temo.

Snape, poco expresivo en denotar sorpresa en esta ocasión se permitió levantar la ceja indicando su sorpresa.

—Estoy seguro que siendo profesor sabrá hacerme una buena síntesis sobre todo lo que debo saber de forma rápida.

—No dudo de mis dotes como maestro, Potter. Pero no aceptaré aspavientos ni desmayos.

Ya estaba hasta las narices de sus referencias al dichoso desmayo.

—Podré con ello, señor.

Snape suspiró hondamente y Harry se acomodó mejor sobre su asiento, la explicación era de vital importancia para él.

—Como sabe Potter, los alfas y omegas se extinguieron hace cientos de años. Por lo que los datos con los que contamos son solo vagas referencias, tenga en cuenta esto pues todo lo que pueda contarle será a grandes rasgos.

—Entiendo.

—Bien, se vincula la existencia de Alfas, betas y omegas casi al mismo inicio de la magia. De un modo primitivo dividió a los magos en diferentes niveles, como si de una manada de lobos se tratara.

Los alfas, comúnmente machos, muy dominantes y que ostentaban el poder del grupo o tribu a los que gobernaba. El número tanto alfas como omegas era menor, al amplio grupo de betas. Estos eran el grueso de la tribu que obedecían a los alfas, el celo solo se presentaba en las hembras de este grupo. Sin embargo, el grupo más considerado era el de los omegas. Más escaso que los alfas, pero igual sino más poderosos que ellos. En los textos antiguos se puede leer que en origen eran tanto machos como hembras, pero fue reduciéndose, o lo que yo creo más lógico, potenciado el nacimiento de machos omegas.

Hermosos y fértiles con poderes más allá que el resto de la tribu, entre sus dones el lenguaje con otros animales, como el Pársel y una cantidad enorme de magia en su interior. Se habla también de la fuerza y valor de los omegas como líderes junto a los alfas.

La fecundidad de los machos omegas es algo que ni la magia moderna ni la ciencia muggle han llegado a comprender, de ahí su carácter casi mitológico. Un hijo nacido de un omega y un alfa fuertes era considerado el mayor regalo posible y de estas alianzas deduzco que surgieron nuestros linajes ancestrales. Se dice que Merlín fue un poderoso omega que guió sabiamente a Arturo, el ultimo alfa conocido.

Harry se bebía las palabras que salían de la boca de su profesor, realmente nunca lo había escuchado así en clase, su tono incisivo rallando lo hiriente complicaban todo.

—El celo, señor Potter— le llamó sabiendo que su alumno estaba danzando por otros derroteros en ese momento—. Es el tema peliagudo en cuestión, nunca he visto en acción el celo de un omega, y hasta prácticamente el mismo momento que usted desconocía que Voldemort fuera uno de ellos.

Por las fuentes sabemos que el celo de un omega es una corriente de lujuria que el omega en cuestión necesita saciar durante al menos tres días seguidos.

Harry abrió completamente los ojos, ¿tres días de sexo continuado? No se imaginaba lo que debía ser hacerlo una sola vez como para estar 78 horas copulando.

—Dijimos que nada de aspavientos—señaló Snape.

—Sí, señor...

Pero Harry estaba completamente sobrepasado.

—El celo lleva añadido más síntomas, que son dilatación anal y secreción de líquido lubricante por parte del omega. Las feromonas que emite con dichas secreciones incitan a los alfas a copular compulsivamente con él.

—Dios, ¿me voy a convertir en un cebo con patas?—preguntó más para sí mismo.

—Actualmente no se conoce la existencia de alfas, que serían los que principalmente contestarían a su llamado. El resto somos betas, pero debo suponer que ejercerá una fuerte atracción hacia el resto, y dada la necesidad de su cuerpo, tomará al mejor candidato.

El tema de los candidatos era el que más presión ejercía en su mente, estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico, pero este creí entender iba más allá del dolor, sino a una necesidad, un anhelo.

—El omega finalmente es el que elige a su pareja, pues tiene fuerza y poder mágico en grandes cantidades como para rechazar a un candidato que no sea de su agrado.

Esto tranquilizó bastante a Harry que ya se veía siendo sometido por cualquiera, veía aquellas miradas cargadas en sus compañeros, sin celo, cuando este estuviera activo no sabría como reaccionarían.

Harry era inocente en experiencia sexual pero sabía lo que era una violación, algo que nunca pensó que sufriría.

—¿Tiene alguna duda, señor Potter?—dijo finalmente Snape.

—¿Por qué somos Voldemort y yo omegas?¿Como pudo él pasar por todo esto mientras me dicen que yo no podré?—cada vez se sentía más derrotado—¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar todo a mí?

Harry tenía su mirada en el suelo, esa era su pregunta final, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle todo a él? No quería romperse allí, no quería romperse con él. Pero estaba nuevamente superado y no quería ir a llorarle de nuevo a Remus.

Una mano cálida le apretó el hombro, no se había dado cuenta que su profesor se había levantado y estaba a su lado. Pero así era, las ropas negras le dejaban bien claro quien era.

—No tengo respuesta para todo eso, Potter.—El tono para ser quien era, era el más agradable que hubiera usado con él nunca. Debía de verse muy jodido pensó Harry—. Le aseguro que quiero verme en esta situación tanto como usted mismo.

Harry alzó su mirada, sintiéndose francamente mal por ser tan egoísta de ver que solo el tenía un problema.

—Profesor...

—Yo cumpliré con mi deber si se me requiere.—La mano fue retirada de su hombro—. Y cuando usted acabe con el Señor Tenebroso le prometo que no me necesitará más y podrá buscar alguien a quien amar plenamente.

Harry estaba asombrado, en los ojos de su odiado profesor veía que eran ciertas sus palabras, él cumpliría con lo que se le había mandando, como un buen soldado. Y una vez cumplido el servicio ambos podrían andar su camino por separado. Siempre que sobrevivieran, se dijo a sí mismo.

No era lo que él hubiera esperado cuando empezó ese curso, pero tenía la certeza que tras esa imagen de amargura y desprecio que siempre había tenido sobre Severus Snape, pudiera ser la persona idónea para él en ese momento.

—Creo que tenemos un trato, Snape—dijo levantándose y levantando su mano extendiéndola hacia delante. El gesto le pareció algo tonto pero se tranquilizó cuando éste selló el acuerdo con un decidido apretón de manos.

 **o0o0o0o**

Una semanita más, me gusta mucho esta parte.

Ron celando como un novio posesivo, Harry poniéndolo en su sitio, Remus queriendo a Harry sobre todas las cosas, y Snape mostrando una cara nueva.

El omegaverse me pareció siempre muy "machista" y no soporto que traten mal a los omegas, en este fic, ellos serán la parte fuerte de la sociedad. Ea, porque sí, porque me parece lo correcto, jajaja.

Leve mención del Drarry fallido, siento que los estoy traicionando, pero Snape tiene derecho a su pedacito de Harry.

Hasta el jueves que viene.

Besitos.

Shimi.


	5. Capítulo 5 Apreciación

Desde aquella conversación Severus pudo notar que el joven Potter no le dirigía aquellas miradas cargadas de odio, tampoco habían ido más allá de saludos por los pasillos o si coincidían por el castillo. Para Severus las cosas estaban bien así, realmente él no necesitaba profundizar más la relación. La exposición del tema y su promesa subsiguiente al ver al chico tan abatido, las había realizado con sinceridad.

Cuando Potter le necesitara él iría, ambos parecían llevar mejor las cosas en ese punto.

En cierta forma notaba como el chico estaba llegando a su punto crítico, aunque nadie se lo hubiera pedido, notaba el ambiente al rededor de él. Si no tuviera la información de su condición quizás lo achacaría al desarrollo, las hormonas, esas cosas estúpidas que los chicos de su edad hacían con normalidad.

No sería el único alumno que descubriría su sexualidad en ese momento. Siempre ocurría a pesar de las medidas que intentaban llevar sobre la práctica de relaciones sexuales, no podían estar en todos lados y ciertamente, bajo su punto de vista, no debían tampoco. Entorpecer en el desarrollo intelectual como físico no eran uno de los puntos que Severus apoyara en materia de educación.

Eso no significaba que dejara que el libertinaje se extendiera, no en sus alumnos de casa de cualquier modo. Todos ellos recibían una clase sobre métodos anticonceptivos y sobre civismo y educación por su parte. No sabía como el resto de jefes de casas hacían con los propios pero dudaba que Minerva fuera explicando dicha materia a sus leoncitos. La veía más dando consejos de abstinencia y contención. Máxima que ella misma llevaba a raja tabla.

Pero sabiendo lo que su futuro amante exudaba tenía siempre los ojos puestos en él. La relación era tensa entre el trío de amigos, él sabía lo que era estar solo, pero reconocía que Lily siempre fue una balsa de agua en ese mar frío de soledad. Sintió algo de lástima por el chico al verse de nuevo solitario.

Debía proponerle de nuevo que se instalara en sus habitaciones, pues el celo debía estar por producirse. Que sucediera en su dormitorio común tan solo empeoraría las cosas.

Cada día investigaba con Albus qué había hecho Tom Riddle para controlar su celo sin haber llamado la atención de todo Hogwarts. Pero algo le decía que muy probablemente estuviera relacionado con algo realmente cruel y desagradable. Aún se asombraba de la posible relación de su mentor con el Lord Tenebroso. Era como mezclar la luz con las sombras. Y aunque no quería culpar a Albus, ¿quizás toda esa locura se hubiera cortado de raíz?

El destino de todos se encontraba en la manos de no más que un muchacho que debía gestionar demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

—Parece que estáis más cercanos finalmente, ¿no es cierto Severus?—le sorprendió la voz del director.

—Ese niño está perdido—fue lo único que iba a decir.

—Eres lo mejor para él—dijo el anciano—. Y me atrevería a decir que él es bueno para ti.

Severus lo miraba incómodo, pero no dijo nada, no había caso.

Las palabras retumbando en su cabeza, ¿bueno para él? Lo cierto es que nunca había pensado que algo fuera bueno para él. Severus había sido rechazado por prácticamente la totalidad de su vida, Lily y Dumbledore fueron las únicas personas que mostraron un mínimo de cercanía hacia él.

Perseguido por la culpa sobre una, y cargando con las consecuencias con el otro. Nunca había pensado sobre lo bueno para él. Se veía así mismo como un medio para conseguir un fin.

Algo que en su momento le reportó un cierto grado de satisfacción, una manera sentirse parte de algo y posteriormente el modo de expiar su culpa.

Pero él como individuo era un concepto poco conocido. A sus 37 años poco momentos de felicidad había vivido.

¿Cómo podía ser bueno para él un niño con una necesidad que nada tenía que ver con él?

o0o

Harry estaba molesto con Ron, no quería volver a hablar con él al menos por un tiempo. Se sentía verdaderamente solo. No es que fuera algo nuevo, la relación con Ron muchas veces era complicada. Aún podía recordar durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos como los celos le comieron hasta dejar su amistad por los suelos.

Y realmente estaba cansado de eso, su vida había sido una mierda y eso no parecía tenerlo en cuenta nunca el pelirrojo. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era tenerlo celándolo por motivos distintos. Era raro, era desagradable, era lo más cercano a un hermano que tenía y no podía entender que lo mirara con esos ojos.

Aunque debía reconocer que no era el único.

—Harry, no se lo tengas en cuenta—le decía Hermione, realmente volvían a lo que años atrás, a compartir amiga. Aquella situación era injusta para ella, dividida entre ambos.

—Hermione, estoy cansado de tener siempre que lidiar con sus celos—le contestó en voz baja.

Ella no podía justificarlo, Ron siempre había sentido celos de Harry, por su fama, por su dinero, por sus poderes, y ahora este nuevo tipo de celos, no, no podía justificarlo.

Harry vio un rastro de tristeza y dolor en los ojos castaños de la chica. Él la quería, los quería a ambos, pero no iba a soportar que Ron andara diciéndole más estupideces.

Suspirando con pesar siguió su lectura en la Biblioteca, pero su mirada se desvió por un momento.

Snape estaba hablando con la señora Price. Su negra figura había sido una constante en su vida desde que llegó al mundo mágico. Siempre vinculada con castigos, detenciones, y burlas.

Nunca confió plenamente en él, no creía en la tapadera de doble espía que Dumbledore le otorgaba. Y no iba a negar que buena parte de sus dudas venían del trato desagradable que este le dio desde que lo vio aparecer por Hogwarts.

¿Máscara o aversión?

Sentía un odio ciego hacia su padre y sus amigos, no lo comprendió hasta que vio por sí mismo cómo trataban a un joven Snape cuando se coló en sus recuerdos.

Eso no le agenció su simpatía, pero se cuestionó por primera vez las cosas desde otro prisma. Fue Remus quien le confirmó que nunca fueron unos santos.

Bajo la luz de los nuevos acontecimientos, sumando cada muestra de ayuda que su profesor le ofreció en todos esos años, hizo que mirara al hombre de otro modo.

Todo de negro como un monje, por una vez imaginó cómo sería si alguna vez lo viera vistiendo algún otro tipo de ropa.

Es más ¿cómo se vería sin ropa? Ese pensamiento lo perturbó, nunca había imaginado a nadie sin ropa, no había sentido deseos de intimidad, nunca.

La palidez de la piel del hombre le llamaba la atención, en contraste con su pelo y ojos negros.

Podía notar cómo se estaba ruborizando detrás de su libro mientras contemplaba la figura del pocionista. Alto, delgado y con un aura oscura. Su larga nariz fuerte, los pómulos altos y marcados, fuertes cejas y pobladas pestañas.

¿Hermoso? No, esa no era la palabra, no sabría cómo describirlo: decidido, poderoso, complejo... ¿atractivo?

Tomó el libro con sus largos dedos, en los que se fijó Harry, sus manos eran fuertes y a la vez delicadas, capaces de cortar pequeños y peligrosos ingredientes y de esgrimir una varita lanzando complejos hechizos, o de proteger a tres niños de un hombre lobo.

¿Serían suaves a la hora de acariciar?

Harry temía ser descubierto en aquella apreciación que estaba haciendo del hombre por primera vez. No un profesor, no un enemigo. Un hombre de carne y hueso, que había prometido ayudarle.

Sus labios agradecieron a la Señora Price, eran finos, y pálidos, pero su lengua era de un vivo rojo, cuando la asomó entre ellos. ¿Cómo sería ser besado por esos labios?

Harry sentía que no era solo su mente y sus mejillas las que se estaban acalorando, notó un suave calor en la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

Asombrado y asustado por que aquella parte de su anatomía despertara, recogió rápidamente sus pertenencias y huyó de la Biblioteca.

o0o

Severus vio como Potter salía corriendo de la Biblioteca como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Dentro de su calmada existencia, al menos cuando le dejaban disfrutar de ella, aborrecía a los niños impulsivos y ruidosos. Estuvo a punto de llamarle al orden pero el aroma que dejó detrás de él le hizo enmudecer de golpe.

Era dulce y picante, lo notaba en la nariz y la garganta, como bajaba hacia su entrepierna y le lanzaba un fuerte tirón para volver a subir y salir de su boca como un leve gemido.


	6. Capítulo 6 Halloween

**Capítulo 6. Halloween**

Aquella fiesta desde que Harry Potter había llegado a Hogwarts nunca había sucedido de un modo normal.

Severus tenía sus ojos puesto sobre el muchacho desde el incidente de la Biblioteca. No había vuelto a olerle de ese modo. ¿Era el olor del celo realmente? No estaba seguro.

No se consideraba una persona que se dejara llevar por sus instintos. Había sabido controlarlos desde muy joven. El rechazo en un principio y el peligro a continuación habían hecho de Severus una persona con un alto control de sí mismo.

Raras eran las ocasiones que se dejaba llevar por el deseo, y su estilo de vida monacal le favorecía.

Nunca se había dejado llevar por las hormonas de los jóvenes que pululaban por la escuela, ni había intimado con ningún colega.

Ahora, desde que olió al chico algo se despertó en él. ¿Era obra de las feromonas omegas? ¿O es que sabía que el chico iba a ser suyo?

Nunca había tenido a nadie así, fuera del pago consabido, fuera de un trato comercial. Y para él había estado bien. Pura necesidad fisiológica. No negaría que no lo disfrutaba y era ajeno al deseo.

Pero ni había repetido más de dos veces con la misma persona ni estás habían formado parte de su vida diaria.

Potter estaba con sus compañeros de casa, en su mesa. Severus lo miraba como si pudiera desentrañar un complejo enigma.

La fecha no acompañaba, sentía un cierto malestar acechándole que no le gustaba nada. Paranóico, probablemente; errado, lo dudaba.

o0o

Harry estaba hablando con Neville y Ginny. El banquete de Halloween siempre era divertido. Y agradeció poder salir de la rutina del día a día. Tener un motivo por el que celebrar con otros, pues últimamente no encontraba muchas fuentes de alegría.

Ron lo miraba ceñudo, si el pelirrojo estaba esperando que le pidiera disculpas iba apañado. Era él quien se merecía una por su parte.

Le daba pena la posición de Hermione, en el Torneo vio claramente como se posicionaba de su lado. Al menos, eso le pareció. Ahora la veía más sola y apartada de los dos que antes.

No había parado a pensar qué podría estar sintiendo ella. Pocos meses antes Harry hubiera asegurado que sus amigos estaban en algún tipo de drama amoroso sin consolidar. Ron se había vuelto loco de celos cuando Krum había tomado interés en Hermione. Y la chica no había llevado bien el acercamiento de otras chicas a Ron.

Dentro de su drama personal titulado "¿Qué no le va a pasar este año a Harry Potter?" No había pensado cómo pudo sentirse ella al darse cuenta del interés que estaba despertando en Ron.

Era incorrecto, pero ahora más que nunca, por el daño que podía causar a terceras personas.

Hablaría hoy con ella, era su mejor amiga. Ella debía saber que nunca, jamás, entraría en aquella historia y quería reconfortarla diciéndole que eran las feromonas omega. Ron volvería a ser él y volverían a su juego de tensión sexual no resuelta. Ojalá todo pudiera ser como antes.

Llevado por sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia Snape. Después de haber sentido aquella extraña sensación en la Biblioteca donde se dio la libertad de "evaluarlo" temía volver a hacerlo. La humedad que sintió en su cuerpo no le agradó lo más mínimo, no quería potenciarla.

Era algo estúpido por su parte, lo sabía, era cierto. Pero muy en el fondo había estado esperando que aquello fuera todo un error. Una confusión de Dumbledore.

Haber sentido en su cuerpo una prueba de que algo en él era diferente, uno de esos síntomas que le había relatado Snape. Sin duda era algo que no quería reconocer ante nadie.

Podía sentir sus ojos negros sobre él, siempre, no es que antes no lo tuviera vigilado. Cuando lo confrontó este no evitó su mirada.

Nunca ganaba esa batalla, era incapaz de sostener aquella mirada por mucho tiempo. En cuanto notó los primeros síntomas apartó rápidamente su vista.

Algunos miembros de las casas estaban abandonando el banquete, Harry sintió que era la hora de irse, le faltaba el aire y no se encontraba bien.

Se despidió velozmente de los suyos, y rechazó la oferta de irse todos juntos.

Necesitaba aire.

Salió sin mirar atrás y dejó que sus pasos le llevaran.

Pero sus pies no le llevaron donde había imaginado, estos le habían ido llevando más y más profundo dentro del castillo. Hasta darse cuenta que estaba en la mazmorras.

Lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento fue la voz de alguien.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, Potter?—le preguntó Montague.

—Perderos—fue la contestación del Harry.

Algo le estaba sucediendo y Harry notaba como se prendía por dentro. No lo había sentido nunca y solo quería encontrar un lugar oscuro donde pasar el rato hasta que todo volviera a calmarse.

La mano de aquel tipo en su hombro lo devolvió a la realidad. Solo el toque lo hizo jadear, aquella no era la respuesta lógica.

Y algo se encendió en su cabeza, "el celo".

Dejó de escuchar lo que esos tipos decían lleno de una angustia mayor. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban cuando uno lo agarró por la cadera.

Un nuevo jadeo escapó de sus labios y su cadera lo buscó.

"Mierda" aquello era más fuerte de lo que esperó sentir.

Notó varios pares de manos sobre él, las caricias le recorrían y solo deseaba más. A pesar de eso algo le decía que no estaba bien y que debía irse.

Era todo tan confuso, cada vez estaban más cerca de él y aún quería más, cuando dejó de notarlos encima.

Girándose a mirar solo pudo ver unos ojos negros como la noche, y lo más extraño que nunca sintió sucedió, su ano se dilató y comenzó a segregar un líquido caliente. Nada comparado con lo que sintió en la Biblioteca.

—Profesor...—gimió con necesidad Harry.

El suelo desapareció de sus pies para ser alzado sin esfuerzo, la piel le quemaba y se apretó en el abrazo que le pegaba al cuerpo de su profesor.

Su olor era lo más excitante que había olido nunca, podía notar como su pantalón se humedecía y su pene estaba erecto. Aquello era tan humillante y a la vez tan caliente que Harry enterró la cabeza en el cuello del hombre mientras con sus piernas le rodeaba la cintura.

Las grandes manos en su trasero le volvieron a arrancar un jadeo.

—Por favor...—suplicó.

o0o

El pasillo por el que iba no solía ser de los más transitados pues tan solo los Slytherin lo tomaban para ir a su sala común.

Un grupo de tres chicos rodeaban a otro, solo podía ver los colores y no le gustó para nada. Eran suyos, Slytherins, cuando la voz de la persona en el centro le dijo que era Potter algo dentro de él se removió.

Severus vio como esos críos acariciaban el cuerpo de Potter y sintió un acceso de rabia. Escuchó un gemido por parte del Gryffindor y comenzó a verlo todo rojo.

De un fuerte empujón los arrancó de sus manos, los ojos verdes de Potter estaban completamente dilatados.

El fuerte golpe de lujuria que le sobrevino solo podía significar una cosa, "celo".

El olor dulce y picante que desprendía no era nada comparado con lo que había olido en la Biblioteca, este era tan fuerte que solo podía olerlo a él.

Lo alzó haciendo que este se agarrara de su cuello, notaba la humedad transpirar de sus ropas y su pene duro contra su abdomen.

Su propia erección rozaba contra la tela húmeda de su trasero. Nunca había estado tan excitado en toda su vida. Aquel niño era un pecado y más cuando gemía contra su cuello.

Aquello no iba a ser ninguna tortura pensó mientras abría camino por el pasillo rumbo a sus propios aposentos.

Con su varita desenfundada haría frente a cualquiera que osara ni tan si quiera acercarse.

—Profesor...—volvió a gemir contra su cuello, sus labios recorrían la piel su piel desencadenando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo que acaban en su pene sobre el que el chico comenzó a frotarse.

Lanzó un triple _obliviate_ a sus alumnos, no necesitaba Slytherins conocedores de lo que acaba de suceder en ese pasillo.

—Ya casi estamos—le dijo, no quería hacerlo en mitad de un pasillo, lo quería en su cama, abierto y desnudo.

Los pocos que encontró por los pasillos fueron golpeados por el celo de Potter. Pero nadie se atrevió a cortarles el paso.

Su dormitorio seguía estando en las cercanías de Slytherin, cuando finalmente llegaron Severus lo soltó en la cama.

Sello la puerta con fuertes hechizos de contención.

Aquella criatura sobre las sábanas era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Ni la más hermosa de las veelas era comparable a la belleza salvaje y lujuriosa que exudaba Potter en esos momentos retorciéndose lascivo sobre su cama.

—Le necesito—dijo Potter acariciándose a sí mismo mientras mordía su labio.

Severus tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, sus fosas nasales se llenaron de él.

Todo hacía que este fuera apetecible.

Se acercó al moreno en su cama, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle aquellas gafas que no le dejaban verle completamente el rostro.

Los ojos verdes que siempre había pensado que eran iguales a los de Lily sin aquellas gafas lucían como dos esmeraldas pulidas, rebosantes de lujuria, eran hermosos, más allá de lo humano.

Acarició su cuello mientras el chico se frotaba contra su palma, parecía un gatito, un gatito ardiente y aquello le gustó a Severus a niveles demasiado profundos.

No esperaba disfrutar con aquello, incómodo y al servicio de un fin era todo lo que esperaba. Pero eso era distinto, él deseaba a Potter y este lo reclamaba con la mirada y con su cuerpo.

Le abrió la camisa blanca de su uniforme, unos rosados pezones hinchados lo esperaban allí abajo, bajó rápidamente a lamerlos, y su sabor era delicioso.

La experiencia sexual de Severus era bastante limitada, como ya le dijo Potter en su arranque de ira, él solía pagar por ello por lo que rara vez se centraba en la persona que le servía.

Lamerlo de aquel modo no solo era ardiente sino que también íntimo, algo raro en su vida.

o0o

Harry se encontraba en un estado completamente desconocido para él, había vivido más cosas de las que una persona de su edad podía contar. Pero esto sin duda, era completamente nuevo. Necesidad, pura necesidad.

Y llegados a ese punto no tenía ningún tipo de recato a la hora de expresárselo al hombre que estaba lamiendo su cuerpo.

Quería verlo desnudo, quería ver su miembro por el que su ano palpitaba. A pesar de su nula experiencia sexual sabía que quería ser llenado, y que Snape se lo iba a dar.

La ropa de su profesor desapareció con un simple "plop".

—Impaciente.—Lamió las palabras Snape por su cuerpo.

Un gemido escapó de su boca cuando este le arrancó los pantalones de sus caderas, exponiendo su erección y el desastre que tenía inundando sus piernas.

Le separó las piernas, observándolo por unos instantes, Harry se relamía viendo los ojos de su profesor completamente llenos de deseo.

—Ya...—pidió, lo necesitaba ya.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y el gesto de quien por tanto tiempo consideró la persona más desagradable de su vida, lo dejó sorprendido.

Depositó un beso, dentro de aquellas olas de deseo que ambos estaban sintiendo, un beso suave que hizo estremecerse a Harry. Un beso que significaban un montón de cosas que Harry no llegaba a entender.

Pero no pudo centrarse más en él, cuando sintió como el duro pene de Snape le llenó rápidamente.

Un suave beso contra una fuerte estocada. Harry se dejó llevar, era aquello lo que había estado todo el tiempo necesitando.

Su mente se había ido a otro lugar, no existía nada más que sus cuerpos y la primera eyaculación le vino de un modo explosivo.

 **o0o0o0o**

El celo llegó y aunque ambos lo sabían creo que ninguno esperaba esa intensidad, todo muy pervertido jejejeje.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Hasta el jueves que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	7. Capítulo 7 Tres días después

**Capítulo 7. Tres días después**

Severus descansaba sobre un enredo de sábanas.

Sus ojos se abrieron al no sentir el peso del Potter sobre él, en esos tres días, había sido una constante de tal modo que no sentirlo se sintió como un vacío.

Se incorporó, en la cama, no estaba. Y le pareció extraño. Otra cosa que notó es que la corriente de deseo ya no estaba, no al nivel que había sentido. Pesado y opresivo dentro de él.

Algo le decía que el chico ya no estaba en sus aposentos y exclamó molesto.

Comprobó por si acaso el resto de las estancias, el baño vacío, la antesala vacía.

Ni rastro, se había ido sin tan si quiera despedirse.

Intentó tomar distancia de la situación, tres días de duro apareamiento, no podía llamarlo de otro modo.

Lo había montado una y otra vez hasta caer rendido de extenuación. Pero incansablemente el niño había reclamado por más, y sorprendido descubría como su cuerpo se lo otorgaba.

Tres días donde su propio semen y el de Potter se mezclaron de la manera más excitante que había vivido jamás. Donde acariciaba al muchacho como algo tan preciado que él nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar.

Tres días donde alimentó al omega que vivía dentro de Potter, donde alimentó también al muchacho que comía de su mano.

Pero también tres días donde ellos no habían sido ellos, habían sido otra cosa. Algo nuevo.

Y ahora no estaba, y le dieron ganas de romper todas sus posesiones. Pero tenerlo lejos también le devolvía parte de lo que él era, una persona controlada y dueña de sí misma.

Luchaba contra las escenas que se repetían en su mente mientras se daba una larga ducha.

Esa misma donde Potter lo había lamido profundamente, ¿iba a tener que pedir un traslado de habitación para poder quitarse esas imágenes de la mente?

En algún momento había avisado al director de que ambos estarían retirados del mundo por tres días, y sus tareas habían sido desplazadas por cumplir con el muchacho.

Se miró al espejo mientras se afeitaba, su cuello estaba plagado de marcas que Potter le había hecho. Chupones y dedos que lo marcaban.

Sonrió tocándose, no eran el único lugar donde los tenía, pero sí el más visible. Los eliminó con un poco de ungüento para los hematomas.

Iba a colocar el tarro en su sitio, pero por un momento pensó cuál sería el estado de la piel de su alumno, y no podría verse mucho mejor así que lo guardó en su túnica.

Era lo suficientemente temprano para llegar al desayuno.

Se colocó sus consabidas ropas negras y se impulsó a salir de aquel lugar que no había abandonado por tres días.

 **o0o**

Harry estaba turbado, había salido de los aposentos de Snape en las mazmorras como una exaltación.

Al despertar y verse entre sus brazos, solo quiso apretarse más. Había estado así por tres días, necesitándolo más y más. No tenía suficiente de él, lo había cabalgado hasta caer en esa postura quedándose satisfecho y dormido.

Pero notaba como esa necesidad había pasado, tres días de celo, agotador y exquisito.

Aunque ahora sin esa necesidad se sentía completamente vulnerable y avergonzado.

Los labios finos que no habían parado de besarle le seguían resultando tan apetecibles, pero sin ese empuje del omega se veía incapaz de reclamarlos.

Recogió sus ropas poniéndoselas de cualquier modo, un vistazo hacia atrás y lo vio tendido en la cama. Se sentía extraño, muy extraño. Cerró sin hacer ruido.

Era lo suficientemente temprano para no encontrarse con nadie y si los cálculos no le fallaban podría darse una ducha a solas en el baño de prefectos.

El agua le relajó los músculos, pero también notaba como se iba el olor de su profesor. Un sentimiento de pérdida le sobrecogió, no estaba preparado para el celo, pero tampoco para lo que vendría después.

Era él, por supuesto que ya era él, pero una parte era nueva, diferente. Imaginó enfrentarse de nuevo a esos ojos ónices, y el calor que le cubrió todo el rostro hizo que se sumergiera hasta que nada de él se veía dentro de la gran bañera.

Bajo el agua, expulsó el aire que sus pulmones retenían.

No era ningún cobarde, obviamente tendría que enfrentarlo. Pero había huido de sus habitaciones como un estúpido. Ahora se daba cuenta de que cuando despertara y no lo viera pensaría que no era más que un crío.

Saliendo del agua escurriendo por su cuerpo manchando el suelo a su paso meditó sobre ello. Bueno, ahí había un punto, él no era más que un chico inexperto y sobrepasado.

Le daría las gracias, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que estar pegado a él las 24 horas a partir de ese momento. Seguro que le resultaba incómodo tenerlo pegado a su túnica. A pesar de estar en buenos términos desde que hicieron su trato. Este hablaba de los celos, sin él podrían actuar como dos personas separadas.

Todo eso era estupendo, pero picaba, en algún lugar ese racionamiento escocía. ¿Por qué? No tenía la más absoluta idea.

Conjurando un _tempus_ decidió salir del baño, los alumnos ya estaría despertando y no quería que le pillaran allí.

Se dirigió a su sala común, habían pasado tres días, y a pesar de estar en malos términos con sus amigos. No haberles podido avisar de lo que le había pasado sabía que al menos a Hermione la habrían dejado preocupada.

En una nube de lo que eran sus recuerdos de esos días, vio una cierva de humo azul saliendo de la habitación de Snape. Fue realmente hermoso ver su _patronus._

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos cuando al entrar a través del cuadro Hermione lo vio. La chica debía estar haciendo su tarea en la sala común.

Soltó lo que tenía entre las manos para correr a abrazarle.

—Harry—suspiró en su cuello—Estaba tan preocupada por ti, Dumbledore nos dijo, pero yo necesitaba ver que estabas bien.

Él la abrazó fuerte, necesitaba ese abrazo, ahora lo sabía.

—Todo está bien, de verdad—ella lo miraba ahora queriendo evaluar los daños.

Sus ojos fueron rápidamente hacia su cuello, la corbata floja debía dejar ver su piel.

La vio enrojecerse hasta la raíz del pelo, y en ese momento recordó los beso y chupones que su profesor le había repartido por todo el cuerpo.

—Puede que tenga un poco de ungüento en mi habitación—dijo Harry.

Ella solo asintió, aún sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y abrazándola de nuevo, sus ojos subieron hasta el final de la escalera. En ella Ron los miraba. Estaba harto de estar enfadado con él, pero no había sido él quien se había sobrepasado en su relación. Esta vez tendría que ser el pelirrojo quien claudicara.

Este pareció entenderlo y bajó las escaleras con calma, en sus ojos no se veía rastro del deseo con el que le había estado mirado. Aunque su ceño fruncido seguía ahí.

—Me alegro que estés de una pieza—fue lo que dijo. Haciendo que Hermione saltara de sus brazos.

—Gracias—fue lo que dijo Harry.

Ron miró a Hermione, y se acercó a ella acariciando su hombro.

—Lo siento, Harry—fue su disculpa—. Sé que no fue justo como te traté.

—No, no lo fue—entendía que quería disculparse, pero estaba harto de los celos, de la envidia y de las dudas de su amigo.

—Solo quiero que sepas que soy tu amigo, y que estaré aquí.—Los ojos azules de Ron parecían realmente sinceros, pero no se le escapó el codazo sutil que le dio la morena. Este la miró molesto.—Y que he sido un imbécil.

—Nos vamos entendiendo—fue lo que dijo Harry, ambos se miraban. A pesar de lo alto que era el pelirrojo, Harry no se achicó ni un poco al sostenerle la mirada.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, como hacía tiempo que no hacían. Y Hermione soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Eran un extraño grupo de amigos, pero Harry era feliz de tenerlos de nuevo, juntos y en buenos términos.

Pero lo que más le gustó fue la mirada que esos dos se dieron.

Se dirigieron juntos al comedor al desayuno, era martes y las clases continuaban. Realmente no había faltado tanto a clase y podría ponerse al día rápidamente, Hermione ya le había pasado todas las tareas y apuntes que necesitaría.

Cuando entraron no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de profesores, el puesto que ocupaba Snape estaba vacío y su estómago se contrajo. ¿Aún no había despertado?

Se arrepentía cada vez más de haber actuado como lo había hecho. Solo recordar las cosas que habían hecho esos días notaba coletazos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Le tranquilizó no notar la humedad dilatándose en él. Aunque no es como si no notara a su profesor aún dentro. Podría asegurar que había pasado más tiempo dentro de él que fuera en esas 72 horas.

Supo que el rubor cubrió su rostro, y le daba que iba a vivir esos recuerdos de un modo muy recurrente.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una marea de ropas negras pasó por delante. Lo delató el olor, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Olía a él y levantó la vista.

Se sintió transportado a otro momento a otro lugar y le costó mantenerse quieto y no seguirle. Este no le miró, al menos no cuando estaba andando aún hasta su puesto en la mesa.

No pudo apartar la mirada hasta que se sentó y sus ojos negros le miraron.

Realmente necesitó resistencia para no ir hacia él. Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Ya había pasado el celo, tres días agotadores, ¿qué era lo que ocurría ahora?

Antes no había sentido la necesidad de estar junto a él. Apartó la mirada una vez más.

 **o0o**

Severus miraba desde la mesa de profesores en dirección al Gryffindor que estaba sano y a salvo desayunando. Su pelo aún estaba húmedo y las marcas en su cuello visibles.

Tocando el tarrito con ungüento que había llevado para él pensó por un momento sobre todas esas marcas. No, definitivamente no iba a dárselo. Era estúpido y era de una posesividad que no había experimentado nunca, pero de su mano no se irían esas evidencias de que aquello había ocurrido.

La objetividad estaba escurriéndosele entre las manos definitivamente.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

¿Y el lemon, Shimi, y el lemon?

Pervertidxs míos, aquí todo va a ser más sutil. De momento, de momento ^^

Tres días dale que te pego, yo no sé como Harry puede andar ni como Snape tiene aún algo entre las piernas... peeero, se ve que siguen enteritos.

Algunas cosas van cambiando ¿eh? Tended en cuenta que Snape no es un Alfa, es un beta sexy y poderoso, eso sí.

Bueno, pues hasta la semana que viene.

PD: Esta historia la ideé en 20 capítulos, todo sea que no crezca por ella sola...

Besos, Shimi.


	8. Capítulo 8 Navidades en la Madriguera

**Capítulo 8. Navidades en la Madriguera**

Harry había ido a pasar las Navidades a la Madriguera, realmente había deseado pasar unos días alejado del castillo por primera vez en su vida.

No es que no le gustara la Casa de los Weasley, siempre había amado estar con ellos. Le hacían sentirse uno más de la familia. Pero en este caso era diferente, esos casi dos meses post-celo habían sido extraños y confusos.

Todo el tiempo notaba un vacío que no había sentido antes. Ni la falta de sus padres, ni la reciente muerte de Sirius. Era un vacío diferente, como si estuviera incompleto y ese sentimiento le turbaba en demasía.

Se daba cuenta de que todo estaba relacionado con el omega dentro de él y estaba hasta las narices de que este hubiera tomado control sobre sí mismo.

Ya le había dado el celo, no iba a darle más de su vida. No hasta el siguiente y Snape no ayudaba.

Ellos tenían un trato, Snape cumpliría con su celo, pero nada más. Al menos eso era lo que había entendido Harry.

Sudaba frío solo en pensar que le quedaba un solo mes hasta que volvieran a verse en la misma tesitura.

Aún recordaba como había ido a su despacho a agradecerle la "ayuda". No estaba entre sus defectos ser una persona desagradecida, y aunque creía que su profesor había disfrutado la experiencia tanto como él reconocía que si bien él no había estado en sus cinco sentidos podía presuponer que Snape tampoco.

Ahora, una vez pasado el ataque de lujuria volvían a ser los mismos de antes. Dos personas que a duras penas se soportaban. No quería ser tan iluso de pensar que lo que había pasado entre ellos fuera a cambiar ese hecho.

Fue duro, estar frente a él y no tocarle. Había necesitado de varios días para armarse de valor y hablar con él.

La fría expresión que mostraba su profesor ayudaba a poner las cosas en su lugar. Pero fue duro tener que dar todo aquel discurso preparado a conciencia delante de alguien impasible.

Y por unos momentos deseó que el hombre le reclamara, se mostrara indignado por como había salido huyendo de sus aposentos. Que le tocara, le acariciara y le volviera a tomar allí mismo.

Desde luego nada de ello pasó, tan solo tomó su agradecimiento con una inclinación de cabeza.

Así habían pasado las semanas, entre la sensación de vacío, el fastidio de verlo a diario y tener esos estúpidos pensamientos de que era en su regazo donde estaba sentado y la alegría de que sus compañeros hubieran comenzando a tratarlo como siempre.

Unas vacaciones de Snape era todo lo que quería.

o0o

En otra casa, que nunca hubiera pasado por una morada mágica, Severus Snape pasaba unos días alejado de Castillo y especialmente de Harry Potter.

Severus era una persona con un fuerte autocontrol pero el dichoso niño lo estaba llevando al límite.

Quería esos días para desintoxicarse de sus olor, de sus ojos, la risa que podía escuchar e identificar como si hubiera desarrollado un oído lobuno.

Se mantenían alejados el uno del otro como si esos tres días no hubieran ocurrido. Pero Severus no era capaz de olvidarlos.

Cuando se había presentado a darle las gracias por los servicios prestados casi le dieron ganas de reír. Casi, pues todo su autocontrol había ido a no saltarle encima y sentarlo sobre su regazo de donde no lo dejaría moverse nunca más.

Una parte oscura que sabía vivía en él se regodeaba sabiendo que solo un mes más y Potter volvería a ser suyo, antes podría haberlo visto como una contribución a la causa contra Voldemort.

Ahora era algo más egoísta, más básico, quería volver a tenerlo. Y por más que se dijera que aquello no era correcto, calmaba la ansiedad de no tenerlo cerca sabiendo que eso tenía los días contados.

La suave cancioncilla de que cuando acabara la guerra él debería desaparecer de su vida era demasiado lejana.

Se intentó concentrar en disfrutar de la maravillosa paz de su hogar, pero la dichosa imagen de Potter debajo de él gimiendo su nombre era demasiado recurrente y siempre venía cuando menos se la deseaba.

Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, y estos condujeron sus manos hacia la dura erección que le sobrevenía cuando Potter se colaba dentro.

Merlín, no veía la hora de que llegara febrero.

o0o

Los señores Weasley querían festejar el fin de ese año con toda su familia.

Y aquello distrajo los días de Harry más que ninguna cosa, Bill acompañado de Fleur anunciaron su compromiso.

Charlie, que era el Weasley al que menos conocía le contó como era su vida con los dragones que cuidaba en Rumanía.

Percy como siempre pomposo intentó obviar sus creencias y disfrutar de la familia.

Los gemelos le mostraban los artículos que iban a empezar a vender ese año. La tienda que abrieron con el dinero que Harry les dio era una fuente de felicidad para todos.

Ginny lo miraba con tristeza, siempre había sabido de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero jamás la había visto más que como una hermana. Nada que ver con aquellos ojos negros que le acosaban dentro de su mente.

Ron y Hermione definitivamente tenían algo, ellos andaban juntos todo el tiempo. Su lenguaje corporal le hacía saber que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad y Harry se alegraba.

Ninguno había querido contarle nada y él no había insistido. Sabía que los sentimientos podían ser frágiles y que nadie podría hacerle hablar a él del vacío que sentía en esos días alejados del castillo, alejados de él.

La llegada de Remus y Tonks fue una alegría y con ellos un grupo más de miembros de la Orden se acercaron a festejar aquella noche.

Por un pequeño momento Harry tuvo la esperanza que entre aquel grupo una cabellera negra y lacia apareciera.

Le echaba de menos, no podía obviarlo por más tiempo. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse contuvo la respiración, aquel olor era inconfundible.

Se giró a pesar de saber quien era.

En aquella casa Snape parecía fuera de contexto, pero cuando ambos se miraron todo dejó de existir.

A Harry tenerle allí le hizo que todo fuera más brillante, y no podía decirse que la madriguera fuera un lugar insulso, la explosión de colores era una constante. Pero con la oscura presencia de la única persona en la que nunca había visto más que escalas de negro, relucía.

Una leve inclinación de cabeza por parte de su profesor y Harry sintió como el pulso galopaba en sus venas. Le sonrió, con una sinceridad que pocas veces había sido para Snape.

Realmente se alegraba de tenerlo allí, podía ser opresivo estar día tras día viéndolo en el castillo, tratarlo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Pero nada comparado a su ausencia.

La celebración fue divertida como todas las fiestas de los Weasley, quizás fueran las cervezas de mantequilla, quizás aquel coctel que les habían dando Fred y George.

Se encontraba algo mareado, cuando llegó el nuevo año y todo fueron gritos y vítores, Harry prefirió salir a tomar el aire.

La noche era fría pero notar la brisa helada le sentó bien. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones.

No estaba solo, pero no se giró para mirarlo hasta que llegó a su lado. Podría fundirse con las sombras para ser solo uno, pero su rostro reflejaba la luz de la luna.

Ambos miraban hacia delante, pero Harry no pudo evitarlo y finalmente lo miró. Pocas veces habían estado así de cerca, no sin su celo de por medio.

—Feliz año, profesor–dijo suavemente.

Este se giró a mirarlo, como estudiando el enigma delante de sus ojos.

Salvando la diferencia de altura entre ambos se inclinó depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Feliz año, señor Potter—dijo Snape aún contra sus labios para separarse despacio de él y volver a la fiesta.

Harry sonreía a la luna.

o0o0o0o

Estos dos se están reblandeciendo, ni cerca ni lejos, encima!

Bueno, quería deciros que la semana que viene me voy de vacaciones tres semanas, mi idea es publicar el siguiente capítulo, aunque no sé si lo tendré listo, sinceramente.

Espero en ellas nutrir de ideas esta cabeza agotada y que nos veamos a finales de agosto de nuevo con las pilas recargadas.

Muchos besos, Shimi.


	9. Capítulo 9 La vida sigue

**Capítulo 9. La vida sigue**

De nuevo tras las puertas de Hogwarts las clases habían comenzado.

Pero Snape no había pasado solo unos días ociosos de vacaciones, Voldemort siempre lo llamaba cuando sabía que este estaría libre de sus tareas en el colegio.

Su doble juego era respetado aún por el Lord Oscuro. Tuvo que cerrar a cal y canto su mente, gracias a Merlín, que Severus era uno de los grandes oclumantes de la época. Habilidad que no le era cuestionada bajo la excusa de ser un espía.

Desde que Dumbledore le contó la verdad sobre la profecía, Severus no había estado frente a Voldemort. Era tan extraño pensar que ese ser una vez fue un joven en celo como lo fue Potter era tan difícil.

Sus ojos rojos, su nariz de serpiente, la locura en su mente. Poderoso, jamás lo negaría, pero ese ser delante de él era lo opuesto a lo que el muchacho nunca sería.

Y ese pensamiento le hacía saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, una vez fue su líder, una vez creyó en él, pero la locura y la sed de sangre habían acabado con ese omega.

Sus días tenían que llegar a su fin o destruiría todo lo que ellos conocían.

—Severus, ¿qué noticias nuevas me traes de Hogwarts?—aquella voz que había vuelto de la muerte erizaba su piel.

—La orden se ha mantenido unida, mi señor.—En su misión, Severus siempre tenía que dar parte de la verdad.

—Bien, todo sigue como lo planeamos—se relamió su señor—¿Y el chico?—inquirió.

—Tan insolente como siempre—nunca había tenido problemas para hablar mal de Potter, pero esas palabras le sabían a hiel. Frenando cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo de su joven alumno, colocó su rostro más desagradable posible.

—Este año caerá, un niño no va a poder acabar conmigo—ya no hablaba para ellos, hablaba consigo mismo.

Severus agradecía tener aquel puesto en Hogwarts por varios motivos, le quitaba de la circulación por muchos meses donde no tenía que asistir casi nunca a las reuniones de los mortífagos. Cada vez el número era mayor, los que se mantuvieron ocultos volvieron bajo la capa de su antiguo señor. Y nuevos fueron reclutados, miembros más jóvenes de familias afines a él.

Claro ejemplo estaba sentado delante de él, Draco Malfoy que había sucedido a su padre, ahora en Azkaban, el Señor Oscuro había tomado como sede Malfoy Manor y el vástago de los Malfoy lucía como el nuevo señor de Slytherin.

No podía evitar considerarlos como suyos, años con ellos, siendo su tutor, atendiendo sus dudas. Aquel pequeño y delicado rubito ya no era tal, serio y decidido en la causa de Voldemort comenzaba a ser un enemigo a tener en cuenta.

Era duro tener que enfrentar a los niños que un día tuvo bajo su cuidado.

Sus ojos vagaron al foco de sus mayores preocupaciones, pero también de las más recientes satisfacciones. Harry de nuevo en el Gran Comedor.

Aunque había resultado un soplo de aire fresco estar separado de su influencia, no negaría que deseaba verlo de nuevo.

Por ello accedió a la invitación de los Weasley, no solía festejar, pero saber que Potter estaría allí, le hizo replantearse las cosas.

Y vaya que si mereció la pena verlo, su mirada brillante cuando se volteó al verlo fue como si hubiera sido una planta descuidada por semanas, se sintió revitalizado. Y casi estuvo a punto de sonreírle de vuelta.

El beso que le dio, no más que una suave caricia era algo tan impropio de él, que hasta podría pensar que estaba bajo un _Imperio_ , de no saber cómo se sentía lo hubiera cuestionado. Pero no, no fue ningún maldito _imperio_ , fueron sus ganas de besarlo, de tocarlo y de reconfortarlo.

Ver su sonrisa, y sus mejillas sonrojadas en la noche le hicieron sentir mejor de lo que había estado en años. No es como si no hubiera probado sus labios durante los tres días que compartieron. Pero era diferente, realmente diferente.

Ahora de nuevo allí, sano y salvo, y más allá, contento. Nada tenía que ver del Potter que llegó en septiembre alicaído y depresivo por la muerte de Black.

Y por muy huraño que pudiera llegar a considerarse, se alegraba de que el muchacho encontrara momentos de felicidad.

¿Se estaba reblandeciendo con el paso de los años? ¿O era un nuevo sentimiento el que estaba naciendo por el moreno?

o0o

A pesar de haberlo visto por una noche en la casa de los Weasley no mediaron palabra. Harry se había limitado a observarlo en silencio y notar como este no apartaba los ojos de él.

Su corazón brincó cuando lo vio con el resto de profesores.

Y más cuando este le miró, ¿se podía echar de menos la mirada de un cuervo?

El beso mínimo que compartieron, no más que una caricia, lo tenía atesorado en su mente. Un recuerdo diferente a todo lo que lo hacía feliz, el deseo que sintió romperlo durante tres días era diferente y no es que no lo afectara, cada vez se sentía más débil al recuerdo, a la necesidad. Pero ese beso, esa caricia sobre sus labios era diferente, era luminoso en la oscuridad de la noche cuando se dormía pensando en él.

No quedaba ni un mes, alzó la mirada a la mesa de profesores, ni un mes para su próximo celo. Estaba nervioso pero no negaría que también expectante, sabía lo que pasaría, una corriente de lujuria le recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando los ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada.

Podría haber notado suaves jadeos a su alrededor, si hubiera podido apartar la vista de su profesor vería como sus feromonas comenzaban a afectar al resto.

Hubiera visto como Ron y Hermione se había apegado uno más al otro, y Ron la apretaba contra su cadera. Como Dean y Seamus ocultaban sus manos bajo la mesa, y como Neville y Ginny se miraron por encima de la mesa, uno frente al otro.

Como una ola expansiva que iba perdiendo intensidad a medida que se alejaba del epicentro, los últimos en notarlo sintieron un cosquilleo placentero en su piel.

Pero Harry solo tenía ojos para alguien, y ese alguien sonrió cuando el muchacho volvió a su desayuno.

Un mes, pensaron ambos a la vez.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Pensé que no tendría nada que dejaros antes de irme de vacaciones, pero bueno, os traigo este capítulo corto.

No es que pase la gran cosa, pero es necesario que poco a poco ellos vayan cambiando, no esperaríais que estos dos acabaran enamorados de la noche a la mañana, ¿cierto?

¡Nos vemos a la vuelta!

Besos, Shimi.


	10. Capítulo 10 Segundo celo

**Capítulo 10. Segundo celo**

Harry estaba especialmente sensible, hasta el más mínimo roce de su ropa le erizaba la piel. Notaba los efectos del celo aproximándose.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

—Señor Potter, por favor, quédese un minuto.—A pesar del acercamiento que habían tenido esas navidades, casi no había mediado palabra con su profesor durante todo el mes de enero.

Disfrutaba sus clases como nunca lo hubiera imaginado, si quitabas la dosis de odio que había recibido durante toda su vida escolar, Snape era un profesor excelente. Y ahora lo estaba demostrando sin problemas, ni para él ni para nadie.

Pocas personas eran conocedoras de la condición de Harry, ni del trato que tenían Snape y él. Pero los pocos que sí los sabías como Ron y Hermione le mostraban su agradecimiento por amansar a la fiera.

Le hacía gracia el pensamiento, pues no dejaba de recordar que el que realmente había amansado a la fiera en ese caso había sido Snape a su Omega cuando este le había reclamado una y otra vez.

Harry tan solo asentía en parte orgulloso de saber que aquel cuestionable acuerdo al que habían llegado había rebajado el mal humor e inquina del profesor más detestable de Hogwarts.

Sus amigos se marcharon sin él, y esperó impacientemente a que todos abandonaran el aula. La anticipación que sentía de poder estar a solas era tremenda, pero no era capaz de acercarse motu proprio.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y a su profesor mirarlo atentamente.

—¿Puede decirme aproximadamente cuánto le queda?—preguntó como quien estuviera hablando de una redacción, pero su mirada era intensa y Harry se estremeció de placer por la voz grave dirigiéndose a él.

—Poco, realmente poco—dijo intentando no gemir.

Snape se acercó a su pupitre, y Harry solo quería saltarle encima.

—¿Aceptaría mi invitación de trasladarse a mis aposentos antes de que ocurra?—el hombre se separó antes de llegar a él y Harry maldijo esa distancia. Pero entendió lo que le pedía—. Preferiría ahorrarles al resto de alumnos situaciones como las de la vez pasada.

Harry se sintió desilusionado, recordaba lo que pasó con aquellos Slytherin y no quería que el celo le cogiera en mitad de un pasillo lleno de gente. Él lo quería solo con Snape, pero que se trasladara no evitaba que aquello pudiera pasar.

A pesar de eso no dijo nada, contrario a la última vez, Harry sí quería trasladarse.

—De acuerdo, me trasladaré con usted—contestó. Los ojos negros del hombre brillaron con algo que Harry no sabría descifrar, pero que alguien más experto identificaría con lujuria y codicia. A Harry le gustó demasiado aquella reacción y sonrió.

Snape anduvo los pocos metros que los separaban y acarició su rostro.

—Debe ser sincero conmigo y avisarme de cualquier cambio que note, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo tan cerca que Harry suspiró.

—Sí—no pudo evitarlo y gimió, ojalá lo besara, ojalá lo tocara, él estaba preparado.

Pero solo notó como se separaba, Harry estaba molesto, pensó que algo pasaría, pero a los pocos segundos el ruido de los alumnos que atenderían en la siguiente clase se escuchó claramente. La puerta se abrió y los alumnos de último curso entraron.

Snape ya estaba en su mesa y Harry recogiendo sus libros para irse. En la puerta se giró para mirarlo, y recibió esa misma mirada que le había dado antes.

Severus no dejaba de pasear arriba y abajo de su habitación, dándose por primera vez cuenta de que el lugar era algo sombrío. Harry venía de unos dormitorios repletos de colores y alegres. Su estancia era sencilla y exenta de más adornos que las antiguas paredes del castillo. Un fuego, un par de cómodos sillones y sus amados libros. La cama era grande y cómoda.

Estaba actuando como un tonto, no es como si el chico fuera a mudarse con él para vivir, solo pasaría su celo con él y volvería a marcharse. Estaba siendo algo que nunca antes había sido, considerado con alguien más, ni siquiera era considerado consigo mismo, por Merlín.

Pero quería que se sintiera bien, sabía que su celo estaba cerca porque él mismo se sentía ansioso continuamente. El gemido que emitió esa mañana en su aula fue demasiado para él, lo hubiera tomado encima de aquel pupitre sino hubiera escuchado a los alumnos de su siguiente clase. Tan inmerso en Potter que ni se había preocupado de que aquello pudiera ocurrir, no recordó cerrar el aula.

Ahora estaba esperándolo impacientemente como un jovencito que ya no era. Debía relajarse, ni siquiera cuando iba con el Lord Tenebroso se ponía tan nervioso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en su puerta. Potter.

Abrió con un giro de varita y vio la figura clara del muchacho envuelto en su túnica negra.

—Profesor...

—Adelante, Potter—dijo intentando controlarse.

El chico entró en su alcoba, mirando a todos lados, la última vez que estuvo allí dudaba que hubiera sido consciente de algo más que de su celo.

—Mi baúl.

—No se preocupe, diré a los elfos que lo traigan.

Ambos se miraban sintiéndose incómodos, alguien pensaría que tras lo que habían compartido tras el celo del menor esas barreras habrían caído, pero la verdad es que no era así. No habían hablado más allá de la escasa conversación sexual, las demandas y los gemidos que raramente podrían llamarse conversación propiamente dicha.

Severus sabía que si besaba su cuello Harry se contorsionaría como un gatito, pero no sabía cómo tomaba el té. Conocía el sabor de su piel, pero no sabía cual era su asignatura favorita.

Conocía y desconocía tanto que la sensación era abrumadora, más cuando ansiaba conocerlo todo.

Intentó centrarse en su cometido, servirle en su celo, pero a pesar de ser meramente el "semental" si iban a convivir debían tener un mínimo de relación entre ellos. Que fuera algo que además era la primera vez que deseaba con alguien solo era un punto.

—¿Ha realizado sus tareas?

—No, señor—contestó Harry.

Puede hacerlo allí, señaló el conjunto de sillones y mesa al lado de la chimenea.

Vio como el muchacho se dirigía allí y sacaba sus libros y pergaminos.

—Neky—susurró al aire, el característico plop de un elfo doméstico anunció la llegada de uno de esos pequeños seres ataviado de una túnica blanca corta.

—Señor Snape, ¿qué puede hacer Neky por usted?—preguntó la elfina.

—¿Podrías traer el baúl del señor Potter hasta aquí?—pidió Severus, notaba como Harry los estaba mirando.

—Sí, Señor, será un placer para Neky.

—Y tráenos un poco de té, por favor.

La elfina inclinó su cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo con sus largar orejas y desapareció.

Al poco el baúl apareció junto a un juego completo de té con pastas y sandwiches.

Severus tomó asiento en el otro sillón libre mientras servía el té para ambos.

Miró al chico cuando iba a servirle y este le pidió leche, algo era algo, Harry Potter tomaba el té con leche y dos terrones de azúcar.

Harry pensó que se sentiría más incómodo en los aposentos de Snape, lo recordaba de la última vez, pero teniendo en cuenta que había salido huyendo como un cobarde no había podido apreciarlo correctamente.

Austero y cálido, así eran los aposentos de Snape, como su dueño, pensó.

Lo tenía delante de él, con un libro mientras realizaba su tarea, le resultó al principio complicado concentrarse pero pasado un rato su compañía le resultó relajante. En su sala común nunca reinaba esa tranquilidad y el lento pasar de las páginas era agradable.

Antes de lo que había imaginado acabó con todo lo que tenía pendiente para ese día.

—¿Desea dormir ya?—le preguntó Snape al encontrarlo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Miró el reloj sobre la chimenea, sí, ya era hora para dormir y miró la única cama en la estancia.

—No se preocupe, transformaré uno de estos sillones para mi—dijo rápidamente el profesor.

—No—gritó sin siquiera pensarlo, quería dormir con él. El hombre lo miraba serio pero no dijo nada, tan solo se levantó hacia su propio armario de donde sacó un pijama tan negro como sus típicas túnicas.

—Pase al baño antes si quiere—el tono siempre seguro de Snape ahora no le pareció el mismo, y para ser sinceros él tampoco lo estaba, pero recogió sus propios enseres de aseo y pasó al baño.

Se miró al espejo sobre el lavabo, estaba sonrojado, últimamente parecía vivir sonrojado.

Decidió tomar una ducha que se llevara la suciedad de todo el día y le relajara los músculos. El agua caliente le calmó, se vistió con su pijama que le pareció infantil en comparación a la negrura de su profesor. Una última mirada al espejo y se dio ánimos.

Cuando salió la cama estaba abierta y preparada, sentado sobre ella esperaba el dueño de la misma. Sus ojos relampaguearon al mirarle, tenía el pelo mojado y unas gotas cayeron hasta su hombro. Harry sintió como se introducía bajo la camisa de su pijama y la sensación dada su reciente sensibilidad era demasiado placentera, más cuando unos ojos negros no dejaban de mirarle.

—Ocupe el lugar que desee—dijo Snape recogiendo sus cosas y entrando como un huracán en el baño.

Harry obedeció algo impresionado por la velocidad de su profesor, ¿había huido de él?

Severus se había refugiado en el interior del baño con una más que pronunciada erección difícilmente ocultable.

Desde que el chico le había dicho aquel "no" cuando se había ofrecido a dormir a parte habían comenzado sus problemas, imaginarlo en su cama era demasiado estimulante. Cuando salió oliendo a su jabón con su revoltoso cabello húmedo, una tentación; pero cuando aquella gota de agua recorrió su cuello, su autocontrol sufrió, realmente sufrió. El niño lo miraba allí plantado y notó como se estremecía cuando recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Qué ocurriría si comenzaban antes del celo? ¿Sería apropiado? La contestación que se dio a sí mismo fue "No", en cualquier caso se estaría aprovechando de Potter, ya sentía que realmente lo estaba haciendo.

Con la diferencia de que cuando el celo actuaba él había sido requerido, ahora, ahora se sentía un pervertido deseando a un chico veinte años menor que él.

El problema, la erección que no bajaba, así que decidió hacer algo con ella bajo la ducha, sabía que era mejor tenerlo bajo su techo que danzando expuesto por el castillo. Mejor en su cama, mejor bajo su cuerpo, el semen que escapó con ese último pensamiento desapareció por el desagüe.

Cuando volvió a la habitación la imagen de Potter dormido entre las blancas sábanas le gustó, le gustó muchísimo, aunque aquello pusiera al límite su cordura y su autocontrol.

Harry despertó sintiendo el reconfortante calor de las sábanas y como pudo comprobar, el calor de otro cuerpo.

No había compartido cama antes con nadie, si exceptuaba el tiempo del celo, pero en esos momentos caía exhausto tras la cantidad de sexo practicado.

No, aquello no fue dormir con otra persona, su vista turbia por la ausencia de sus gafas no le dejaba ver el rostro de Snape. Pero ambos estaban uno frente al otro, pegados en los huecos que sus cuerpos formaban y que parecían encajar. La respiración lenta y continua del hombre le resultaba relajante y se dejó sentir, cada sensación que el leve contacto producía.

Un mínimo movimiento y su erección matutina rozó la del contrario, Harry gimió bajo asustado por despertarlo. Algo que sin falta ocurrió, la respiración se cortó y sin levantar el rostro Harry supo que Snape ya no dormía, pero no se separó.

Avergonzado por lo que había hecho, Harry decidió hacerse el dormido emitiendo suaves respiraciones pero atento a las reacciones de Snape, no esperó que el movimiento antes realizado por él, fuera ahora repetido por el profesor. Harry abrió su boca arqueándose involuntariamente, pero sin abrir los ojos.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba solo en la cama, y la puerta de lo que debía ser el baño se cerraba.

Frustrado buscó sus gafas, no lo entendía, cierto que no era alguien experto en sexo, pero creía que Snape quería tener sexo con él. ¿Tan equivocado estaba?

Una inseguridad enorme le llenó, ¿solo cumplía con lo que Dumbledore le había pedido? ¿Entonces por qué le miraba así?

El día fue una consecución de clases y más clases, comidas en el Comedor y entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Cuando entró en los aposentos de Snape no había pasado por las duchas del estadio, no se duchaba con el resto desde que la última vez había visto más chicos empalmados que en toda su vida.

Cuando entró su profesor no estaba así que decidió darse su merecida ducha, los restos de sudor y cansancio se fueron por el caño y una agradable sensación le recorrió. Tan cálida y placentera.

Cuando salió se dio cuenta de que no había cogido su ropa, con la toalla cubriéndole las caderas abrió la puerta del baño. Pero ya no estaba solo, Snape estaba cerca del fuego apoyado contra la chimenea. Sus miradas se encontraron y Harry lo sintió de nuevo, cálida y placentera.

La mirada de Snape era la misma que la noche anterior, y pudo notar como el hombre tragaba duro.

Harry le deseaba, le deseaba como nunca había deseado nada, y no hablaba únicamente de su cuerpo.

Un leve movimiento y la toalla cayó, los ojos negros le recorrieron de su entrepierna erecta a sus ojos, pasando por su torso húmedo.

Notaba como la timidez le abandonaba mostrándose de esa manera, pero valió la pena cuando el hombre de negro comenzó a andar hacia él hasta tomar sus labios en un ávido beso mientras con sus brazos lo estrechaba.

Las grandes manos acariciaban su piel húmeda mientras bebía uno a uno los jadeos que con ello provocaba en Harry.

Unos dedos finos y largos acariciaron su entrada pero se separaron de él rápidamente.

—¿No estás en celo?—preguntó Snape.

Su entrada estaba levemente lubricada, ciertamente nada comparado a como lubricaba cuando estaba en celo. Se sintió incómodo, le deseaba y él a él, no, aún no estaba en celo.

—Aún no, pero lo siento—dijo no queriendo que Snape lo rechazara.

Notó como se separaba de su cuerpo y sintió frío.

—No te separes—dijo en voz baja Harry.

—¿Qué?—fue la respuesta de Snape acercándose de nuevo.

Harry se agarró del cuello del mayor y lo besó, el beso fue devuelto rápidamente. Y Harry suspiró aliviado, la erección de Snape chocaba contra su estómago y Harry se frotó contra ella.

—¿Estás seguro, Potter?—preguntó de nuevo inseguro pero claramente excitado.

—Completamente—dijo sacando su rosada lengua y lamiendo los enrojecidos labios de su profesor. Este lo cargó y lo lanzó a la cama.

Quedó expuesto sobre el colchón, mientras Snape lo miraba.

—Voy a follarte, Potter—le aseguró.

—Llámame por mi nombre—pidió excitado por sus palabras.

Snape se inclinó sobre él, tan cerca pero sin rozarle.

—Voy a follarte, Harry—su nombre dicho por aquella voz fue tan placentero que sintió como soltaba preseminal.

—Severus...—el hombre lo miró con un rostro en blanco.

—Dilo otra vez—dijo serio.

—Yo...—¿le había molestado?

—Mi nombre, dilo.

—Severus... Severus...

Notó la entrepierna cubierta por la ropa rozando su ano cada vez más lubricado. Mientras Snape se desnudaba rápidamente, Harry estaba ansioso por sentir su piel y cuando esta hizo contacto metió su mano entre ellos agarrando el hinchado pene que se frotaba contra él.

—Te deseo—gimió Harry mientras le masturbaba. A su vez Snape tomó el sensible pene de Harry, acariciándolo suavemente.

—Tengo que prepararte—dijo cuando Harry llevó la carne caliente a su entrada.

Asintió aunque solo quería tenerlo dentro de sí.

Snape lo volteó dejándolo bocabajo, Harry lo miró en esa postura mientras el hombre separaba sus nalgas mostrando su carne sensible. Notaba como esta se contraía y segregaba parte de su propio lubricante. Estaba casi convencido de que podría penetrarlo sin dificultad pero le parecía tan sumamente excitante estar en esa postura mostrándose que casi se rió de vergüenza. ¿Quedaba algo de ese Harry Potter tímido que solía ser?

La lengua caliente de Snape le lamió a conciencia mientras él se desesperaba de placer.

—Eres delicioso, Harry—le decía sin dejar de atenderle, ¿podía algo tan bueno ser a la vez tan desesperante?

Harry estaba a punto de correrse si seguía haciendo eso con su lengua cuando la introducía, añadido a la fricción contra las mantas estaba más que ansioso por culminar en su orgasmo.

Pero Snape no se lo permitió agarrándolo de las caderas poniéndolo en cuatro, sintió una oleada de calor, y se arqueó como un gato. En ese momento Snape lo penetró de una estocada.

—Sí—gimió Harry, eso era lo que había querido todo ese tiempo. Tenerlo dentro llenándole y moviéndose como ahora hacía. Era tan diferentes las sensaciones a la anterior vez, ahora era realmente consciente de lo que sentía. No es que ese ansia de su omega no le estuviera arañando las entrañas, era que su mente estaba lúcida en mitad de todo ese placer, giró su cuello para mirar a su profesor que le devolvió la mirada en pleno éxtasis.

Levantándolo por el pecho lo siguió penetrado mientras lo abrazaba erguido.

Bajó una mano hacia sus testículos que acarició con delicadeza a pesar de lo rudo que lo estaba follando.

Su pene brincó contra su abdomen una y otra vez.

—Quiero que te corras, Harry, quiero que lo hagas para mí, para que yo te vea haciéndolo conmigo dentro—dijo mientras lo sostenía de la mandíbula, su otra mano había abandonado sus testículos para masturbarlo a un ritmo endemoniado tan rápido como lo embestía.

—¿Lo harás para mí, pequeño?—preguntó.

—Sí... para ti—las sacudidas no le daban mucho margen a su machacado cerebro, Severus aumentó el ritmo.

—Ahora—ordenó y Harry obedeció ciegamente corriéndose en la mano de Snape, salpicando su propio pecho y las sábanas.

—Severus—fue su último gemido antes de terminar.

Este no paró, el cuerpo laxo de Harry entre sus brazos, completamente apoyado en él, mientras no dejaba de penetrarlo. Sintió como el lubricante natural del chico le recubría su propio miembro, tan cálido que le volvía loco.

Snape lo tenía fuertemente sujeto cuando notó la oleada de algo que ya comenzaba a conocer.

El celo acababa de llegar y Severus se corrió en su interior haciendo que Harry volviera a venirse sobre su cuerpo.

—Ya está aquí—dijo Harry girándose sobre la cama, Severus veía como su propio semen escapaba entre sus piernas. Malditamente erótico.

—Yo cuidaré de ti—besó sus labios mientras lo abrazaba y sentía como volvía a endurecerse.

El maratón sexual había comenzado ambos se entregaron a ello mucho más plenamente que la vez anterior.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Hoooola, la semana pasada como os dije no iba a actualizar pero esta semana os traigo 3000 palabritas, ni más ni menos :)

El segundo celo llegó, pero ellos se encontraron donde querían antes, ¿eso cambia las cosas? ¿Qué me decís?

Por otro lado, hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia, le calculé 20 capítulos y parece que va a ese ritmo.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	11. Capítulo 11 Ni contigo ni sin ti

**Capítulo 11. Ni contigo ni sin ti**

Harry recuperaba el aliento, era el tercer día consecutivo de su celo. Un calor que lo devoraba por dentro que solo se calmaba cuando Severus lo cubría y llenaba su interior con su semen. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior no lo consumió hasta robarle el entendimiento, no sabía si tendría que ver con el hecho de no haberlo estado evitando. Si fue por entregarse desde antes libremente con plena consciencia o es que solo ocurría algo así en el primer celo.

El primer día lo tenía borroso, solo recordaba como era empujado una y otra vez, la voz de Severus llamándolo, y su interior siendo satisfecho continuamente. Su garganta dolía, imaginaba que por los continuos jadeos que era incapaz de controlar.

El segundo día todo fue algo más claro, la necesidad ardía pero su mente estaba más clara.

En su tercer día podía decir que a pesar del cansancio las sensaciones era plenas, su cuerpo y su mente estaban reconectados completamente.

Le gustaba la sensación que ahora experimentaba, entre sus brazos, no dejaba de abrazarlo en ningún momento, y era el lugar a donde quería pertenecer. El sudor los recorría y ya notaba como su semen resbalaba entre sus piernas. No podía evitar excitarse de nuevo al notarlo, era como una chispa en unas ascuas que estaban por extinguirse.

Severus lo cargó en sus brazos, notaba como el mismo hombre estaba cansado. Pero lo anteponía a sus propias necesidades de descanso.

Los dirigió a ambos al baño de su habitación, un buen baño fue algo que Harry deseaba antes de haberlo pensado.

—Gracias—dijo sobre su cuello, los ojos de alabastro lo miraron con adoración, una mirada a la que Harry se había hecho adicto, tanto como a sus besos y atenciones, una mirada que decía tanto sobre el hombre que lo estaba ayudando.

Se sentía completo cuando él lo miraba así, como a un compañero, como a una pareja.

La bañera se llenó de cálida agua jabonosa que se llevaría cualquier rastro de sudor y suciedad.

Lo dejó sobre las aguas llenas de espuma, lo que le dio a Harry el espectáculo de ver su cuerpo.

No se cansaba, si alguien le hubiera preguntado hacía meses si podría encontrar placer en contemplar un cuerpo masculino se hubiera reído, pero Severus era un hombre atractivo, su pecho recubierto de un suave vello oscuro que iba serpenteando hasta cubrir su entrepierna le hizo gemir de nuevo con una necesidad que ya conocía a la perfección. Ver como el grueso pene de Severus se llenaba hasta erguirlo delante de sus ojos hizo que su ano expulsara nuevamente su lubricante natural.

Extendió una de sus manos acariciándolo provocando un gemido a Severus, le gustaba tocarlo, notar que era algo recíproco lo que ambos sentían cuando estaban juntos. La necesidad de Harry por Severus era cada vez mayor, y se incorporó levemente en la bañera hasta llevarse a los labios la carne ardiente del pelinegro.

Notó como sus cabellos eran acariciados, y tragó todo lo que pudo haciendo que los dedos que lo acariciaban antes se convirtieran en garras ahora. Si le gustaba que Severus lo acariciara y mimara, amaba cuando daba rienda a sus propios instintos. Harry se sentía un amante inexperto por lo que cuando conseguía que el otro se doblara de placer sentía su pecho llenarse de orgullo.

Los sonidos obscenos de su succión le calentaban, pero sintió como era separado de su premio. Los ojos oscuros de Severus le devoraban y pasó su pene por los hinchados labios de Harry. Suaves lametones fueron repartidos por su cabeza pulsante.

—Ven—pidió Harry y Severus obedeció dócilmente metiéndose en las cálidas aguas.

Harry se encaramó a él en cuanto posó su cuerpo en la porcelana. No necesitaba preparación, siempre dispuesto se empaló de una sola vez haciéndolos gemir a los dos. Marcó el ritmo de la penetración meciéndose sobre su cuerpo, el agua los acariciaba desbordándose. Nada importaba, solo ellos dos. Las manos sobre sus nalgas abriéndolas completamente haciéndolo todo más profundo.

Harry se dejó ir en la nube de placer que encontraba cuando sus cuerpos se entregaban.

o0o

Severus estaba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo unos documentos que le habían hecho llegar esa misma mañana. Nuevamente había perdido la noción del tiempo, tres días donde solo habían sido él y Harry, pero de un modo podría decir que distinto a la última vez.

Si bien la cópula había sido continua y extenuante, había algo diferente en ella, una especie de reconocimiento más allá. No solo era el omega del muchacho entregándose.

O quizás solo estaba viendo lo que quería ver, casi sonrió para sí mismo. Alzó su mirada al chico que aún dormía en su cama. Le iba a extrañar, esa era la auténtica verdad.

Le gustaba demasiado tenerlo por allí, y para un ser solitario como él aquello era mucho decir. No quería esperar tres meses más para poder estar con él, le gustó tenerlo justo enfrente de donde él estaba ahora sentado concentrado en su tareas; le gustaba que oliera a su jabón; le gustaba cuando se abrazaba a él mientras dormía.

Y aún quería descubrir qué otras cosas más le gustaban, pero no tenía derecho.

A pesar de todo, él estaba en una posición de poder respecto al muchacho, era su profesor, era un adulto frente a un niño que comenzaba tan solo a vislumbrar lo que sería la vida adulta.

Era alguien que llegado el momento debería hacerse a un lado y dejarle vivir. Esa era la idea que agriaba el dulce sabor que seguía teniendo en sus labios.

Severus era un mago poderoso, sin duda, solo que pocas veces había hecho gala de ello. Su papel no era ese en aquella guerra, el doble juego, el hombre en la sombra. La máscara ante los demás de alguien sin brillo hasta el punto de que esa había sido la verdad.

¿Qué tenía para ofrecer al alguien que era lo más parecido al sol en el mundo mágico?

En el caso de que sobreviviera, de lo cual cada vez tenía más dudas, no sería más que un simple profesor de escuela, con un pasado más que turbio y mala reputación, veinte años mayor y con un carácter solitario.

No se menospreciaba, de esos hacía muchos años había prescindido, él sabía quién era y qué podía ofrecer. Y le pareció injusto para esa criatura que tenía todo por delante.

Eso no hacía que no lo quisiera reclamar para sí mismo, qué estúpido no querría hacerlo cuando ya lo había probado, qué persona no perdería la cabeza por él cuando su nombre en sus labios sonaba tan condenadamente bien.

El revuelo de tela le indicó que el bello durmiente estaba despertando, Severus recompuso su máscara. Esta vez lo vería marchar.

Lo vio incorporarse sobre la cama buscando sus gafas, su pelo revuelto y su piel llena de sus propias marcas le hacían verse demasiado apetecible.

No tardó más de unos segundos en localizarle, él también se mostró serio, había podido disfrutar de sus sonrisas esos días y le hubiera encantado ver una.

—Buenos días, Señor Potter—saludó.

El chico torció el gesto, Severus se sorprendió por ello, ¿le había molestado?

Verlo salir de la cama completamente desnudo sino fuera porque estaba completamente saciado hubiera despertado sus más bajos instintos. Pero le dio la oportunidad de apreciar lo hermoso que era sin más que la objetividad de sus ojos.

Se acercó hacia él, aún con ese gesto molesto.

Se atrevía a asegurar que el chico iba a reprenderle por algo, ¿quizás le había hecho daño durante esos días? Reconocía que no había podido medir sus fuerzas y podía ver marcas de sus propias manos en los muslos del moreno.

—No me llames así—dijo este.

—¿Cómo?—dijo sorprendido Severus.

—Señor Potter—dijo este completamente desnudo y con su ceño fruncido, Severus no era dado a apreciar las cosas tiernas de este mundo, pero sin duda en ese momento Harry lo era, algo demasiado tierno para su amargo paladar.—Solo Harry.

Severus lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, lo que pareció complacer a Harry. No olvidaba como este buscaba esa postura cuando se alimentaban, y si no se equivocaba era la hora del desayuno.

—No volveré a hacerlo, Harry—el muchacho sonrió contento cuando Severus dijo su nombre. En este nuevo contexto era extraño, pero no por ello dejaba de gustarle.

Harry se arrebujó en su regazo y Severus lo cubrió con su propia bata.

Aquello no estaba bien, lo sabía, debería tratar que su relación no fuera más allá, pero todo hombre tiene un límite y él suyo estaba a punto de ceder.

Los sonrojados labios del chico buscaron los suyos, solo un roce, nada de tinte sexual y por ello tan peligroso.

—Quédate—dijo Severus.

Harry se separó escasamente para mirarle.

—No vuelvas a tu dormitorio—pidió perdiendo la cabeza. Los ojos verde esmeralda lo miraban fijamente, como queriendo comprobar que era cierto lo que le pedía.

—No lo haré, no me iré.

Completamente perdido, pensó Severus, pero solo lo apretó más contra sí llamando a la elfina que acudió la última vez para que le trajera el desayuno para dos.


	12. Capítulo 12 El pacto

**Capítulo 12. El pacto**

—¿No vuelves a Gryffindor?—preguntó Hermione cuando Harry les contó que se quedaría con Snape.

—No—dijo mientras tomaba apuntes un muy interesado Harry en clases de Historia de la Magia.

—¿Es lo que quieres, Harry?—el moreno la miró, no era el lugar ni el momento, pero era su mejor amiga.

—Nunca he querido nada como deseo estar con él—notó como sus mejillas se incendiaban, y a la vez las de su amiga.

Después de eso las preguntas cesaron, ambos siguieron la clase, una pensando en como las cosas podían cambiar tan rápidamente, dos personas que difícilmente pueden tolerarse y acaban siendo imprescindible el uno para el otro.

Por su parte, Harry pensaba en las horas que quedaban para poder volver a estar ellos dos solos. Una cosa era la intimidad de habitación, y otra estar en público. Aquella distancia era tan desagradable, quería pasar todo su tiempo con Severus aunque no hicieran nada, aunque no hablaran. Solo pegado a él, era tan feliz cuando sentía como acariciaba su pelo. O depositaba un beso solitario en su cabeza.

¿Estaba enamorado de Snape? Era algo que se había planteado a sí mismo. Harry sabía poco del amor, del amor en general. Nunca había habido nadie tanto tiempo en su vida como para entender ese concepto sin algo más añadido.

Ron y Hermione eran los único por los que sentía algo tan intenso, con el pelirrojo había tenido más altibajos en su relación que con la castaña, pero aún así era su mejor amigo. Solo ellos dos comprendían lo que era ser él mismo. Sí, los quería, pero lo que sentía por Severus era diferente.

Por Dumbledore sentía un gran respeto, pero también un resentimiento por dejarle al margen de los planes que le incluían de uno u otro modo. El hombre le tenía cariño, o eso le había dado a entender.

Los señores Weasley habían tratado a Harry siempre de un modo cariñoso, haciéndole sentir uno más cuando estaba con ellos. Los abrazos de la señora Weasley eran cálidos y llenos de una preocupación que nadie había sentido por él.

Remus, si no fuera por su imagen de tío dada gracias a Vernon, quizás podría decir que sentía algo por él de ese modo. Cercano y cálido cuando estaba, pero no era una clara constante en su vida. Del mismo modo que lo fue Sirius, aún dolía su pérdida. Verlo caer tras el velo fue tan doloroso y frustrante, él se sentía responsable. Le daba igual lo que los demás dijeran, no podía dejar de sentirse responsable. Si él no hubiera caído en la trampa de Voldemort, Sirius no hubiera ido y no estaría muerto.

Por todos ellos sentía algo que podría definir como amor, cariño incluso necesidad. Pero también tenía la sensación de que les debía algo, para unos el héroe que debía de salvarlos nuevamente cuando él ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo, para otros la sombra de lo que fueron sus padres en su vida. Pero tenía la sensación que para ninguno de ellos era simplemente Harry.

Le parecía injusto decirlo en voz alta, porque era más de lo que había tenido nunca de las personas que lo rodeaban en su vida. Cuando te crías entre desprecio cualquier muestra de cariño, amabilidad o confianza era una luz en mitad de la oscuridad.

¿Qué sentía por Severus? ¿Estaba enamorado como había leído en los libros y visto en las películas?

No lo sabía, solo sentía que no le debía nada, que no le miraba como al héroe, como al niño que vivió ni como al maldito elegido de la profecía.

Nunca lo hizo, en su mirada había otras cosas, cosas que le gustaría conocer, cuando le abrazaba sentía que no solo lo hacía para reconfortarle.

¿Se puede estar enamorado de alguien al que hacía poco tan solo detestabas?

No lo sabía, pero quería descubrirlo.

o0o

—¿Querías verme, Albus?—preguntó más a modo de saludo que de pregunta Severus cuando encontró al director sumergido en sus papeles en su despacho.

—Sí, muchacho, tenemos temas que tratar.—Su aspecto de viejecito afable a veces inducía a error, no es que no lo fuera, es que como él, debajo de esa máscara un brujo poderoso urdía planes que marcarían el destino de muchos.

Tomó asiento, y como siempre tuvo una sensación de dejà vu, era mucho más joven y estaba desesperado. Había cometido un error imperdonable. Había puesto sobre una bandeja de plata la vida de la única persona que le había importado en su vida. Lilly, había sido señalada con un dedo invisible, ella y el hijo al que acaba de dar a luz.

Recurrió a la única persona a la que su señor eludía, Dumbledore. Recordaba el día en que su vida cambio. Y como entonces el precio fue alto, siempre lo era ¿cierto?

—He descubierto como Tom consiguió sobrevivir a la muerte, y me temo que es peor de lo que imaginé—dijo Albus apesadumbrado—. Él dividió su alma, creo que debió hacerlo al menos siete veces, es magia negra y antigua. Algo casi olvidado.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?—preguntó, dividir el alma era algo tan peligroso como oscuro, y él era un gran conocedor de las Artes oscuras. No le sorprendió que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, ¿qué otro más que el Lord Oscuro?

—Su nombre es Horrocrux, es un objeto que encierra una porción de alma, a cambio requiere un sacrificio, una muerte. Creo que solo el último fue creado por accidente, pero los demás fueron a conciencia. Asesinó para lograr la inmortalidad.

El anillo que me causó esto fue uno de ellos, el diario que Harry destruyó cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta, fue otro. Pero creo haber encontrado el tercero. Necesitaré de Harry, él debe encontrarlos y destruirlos, pero necesitará tu ayuda cuando yo no esté.

—Puedo trabajar en algo, ganar tiempo—dijo Severus.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es posible y no somos personas que se lleven a engaño, ¿cierto?

Solo pudo asentir, lo sabía pero no estaba preparado. Mentiría si dijera que ese viejo chiflado no se hubiera colado en su corazón.

—Me temo que lo peor está por venir, Tom descubrirá la verdad sobre Harry y confió en ti para ayudarle y protegerle. Tienes que confiar en él, Severus, a pesar de su corta edad está lleno de talento y un instinto de supervivencia más allá de la lógica.

Severus sonrió, a pesar de su mala relación él siempre había pensado eso sobre el muchacho. Un talento natural para meterse en problemas pero también para salir de ellos airoso.

—Me temo, Severus, que su destino no solo está ligado a Tom por la Profecía, aunque estas funcionan de modo curioso, ¿si ella no lo hubiera señalado hubiera ocurrido?

—Harry nació siendo un omega, ¿no?—cuestionó Severus.

—Sí, eso no hubiera cambiado, pero al señalarlo y enfrentarse a él, Tom realizó su última división. Un alma tan fragmentada que sería imposible volver a unirla y letal dividirla aún más.

—No puede ser cierto...

—Me temo que sí, Harry fue su último Horrocrux, uno que le debilitó hasta casi hacerlo desaparecer.—Albus parecía seriamente entristecido.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Harry?—cuestionó aún sabiendo que la respuesta era no.

—No creo que esté preparado.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás?—preguntó Severus.

El anciano no contestó y eso no le gustó, ¿esperaba dejarlo en la oscuridad todo ese tiempo?

—¿Sabes cómo se destruye un Horrocrux?—dijo mucho más cansado que antes Dumbledore.

Severus sintió como su corazón se paraba, no, aquello no podía ser verdad. Era demasiado cruel para alguien que había sufrido tanto como Harry.

—¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?—le dijo en una voz tan baja pero que reflejaba más resentimiento del que el anciano hubiera querido escuchar.

—He intentado encontrar cualquier modo que no le llevara a ese final, pero no lo hallo, hijo, no lo hallo.

—Lo estás conduciendo a ciegas hacia su muerte...

—Confió en ti, cuando yo no esté serás su guía, lo que ambos habéis creado está más allá de ninguna profecía. Solo espero que sea suficiente.

—Es una locura, yo no puedo llevarlo a su muerte, no me pidas eso—se estremeció el pelinegro.

—Y no lo hago, Severus, confió en ti para que tu amor y el que él siente por ti le traiga a la vida—confesó Albus esperanzado.

Severus cabeceaba abrumado, lo que estaba comenzado a sentir por Harry era difuso, nunca había amado de ese modo. Lo que sintió por Lily no era nada comparado a lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por su hijo. Imaginar perderlo, perderlo porque era el único futuro posible para acabar con la desolación y maldad que traería Voldemort era cruel, era injusto.

No podía permitirlo.

—Juntos encontrareis un modo, confió en ti, confió en vosotros—sentenció Albus—pero ahora debemos hablar de algo más inminente.

Severus lo miraba sin verlo, ¿algo más? Miró como el anciano acariciaba su enegrecida mano.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?—preguntó intentado que el temor no se reflejara en su voz.

—Debes matarme, Severus. —Nada lo había preparado para esa palabras.

o0o0o0o0o

Aunque muchas cosas serán distintas otras no queda más remedio que sean iguales.

Ambos están empezando a identificar que lo que sienten es distinto a lo que hay en sus vidas, pero ¿qué hará ahora Severus con toda esa información?

Pobre Severus, siempre le ponen en las peores tesituras.

Feliz jueves, hasta el próximo.

Besos.


	13. Capítulo 13 Solo confío en ti

**Capítulo 13. Solo confío en ti**

Llevaba habitando con Severus cerca de tres meses, y solo podía decir que no se arrepentía.

Nunca había conocido una vida como aquella, alguien que día tras día estaba con él. Acoplarse el uno al otro resultó algo mucho más sencillo de lo que había imaginado.

Severus era una persona tranquila, durante el tiempo que compartían, mientras él hacía sus tareas, el hombre corregía trabajos o leía buscando información.

El silencio, algo que raramente Harry había disfrutado acompañado, era ahora algo habitual y placentero.

El tímido contacto que contrastaba con sus ardientes prácticas sexuales le sorprendían. Cuando Severus le abrazaba mientras dormían, él se sentía seguro. Por una vez en su vida, confiar en alguien de ese modo era liberador.

Su profesor no era alguien dado al halago y las muestras de cariño así que cuando recibía alguna la disfrutaba muchísimo. En su mente atesoraba cada detalle del hombre, cada nuevo gusto que encontraba en él.

—Debo recocer que has mejorado bastante en tus redacciones—le sacó de sus pensamientos, su mirada en el fuego volvió a los ojos negros.

—Quizás ayude el profesor—contestó sonriente.

Severus lo miró, aunque seguía siendo alguien serio, mortalmente serio, una arruga al rededor de su boca era cada día más visible. Una pequeña sonrisa solo para él.

Pero no solo era eso, sus notas habían comenzado a mejorar en todas las asignaturas y estaba seguro que Severus lo sabía. Se sentía orgulloso de ello, y orgulloso de poderle demostrar que no era ningún estúpido como siempre le había hecho sentir todos sus años escolares anteriores.

Aunque ya no era de ese modo, básicamente lo ignoraba en clase, había momentos en donde su doble juego peligraba. Sobre todo la clase que compartía con los Slytherin, si antes las odiaba ahora además le entristecían.

Aún recordaba como después de un insulto de Malfoy hacia sus padres, realmente doloroso, miró a Severus. No debía haberlo hecho porque eso solo atrajo más la atención sobre ellos.

Notó como el semblante de su pareja se transformaba en aquel que durante tanto tiempo vio, desprecio.

—Si la raíz está podrida, no se podrá hacer nada del fruto—su tono cargado de desprecio le hirió más de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Notó como las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos, no era la primera vez que la oía.

Fue incapaz de decir nada como debería haber hecho, siempre le había plantado cara y notó como Hermione tomaba su mano acariciándola.

Fue incapaz de levantar la vista por el resto de la clase, no quería volver a enfrentarle, no allí.

En cuanto acabó la clase salió corriendo del aula, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera refugiado en lo que ya consideraba su hogar, los aposentos de Snape. Pero era el último lugar al que quería ir en ese momento.

No se adentró en el bosque prohibido, pero vagabundeó por los terrenos de Hogwarts solo, desechando la compañía de sus amigos.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, el anochecer aún era temprano y no pensó en realizar ningún _tempus_.

—Lo siento—escuchó a su espalda, no necesitaba girarse para saber quién era.

No tenía ganas de hablar con él, no tenía ganas de que le pidiera perdón, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

Sintió sus brazos rodeando su pecho, su aroma, la caricia de su cabello. Y se abandonó al llanto que le había amenazado por horas y no se había permitido.

Su cabeza fue recubierta por suaves besos, leves caricias y palabras de consuelo que no oyó.

No fue consciente del momento en el que se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, pero sí que cuando despertó estaba en la cama que tan bien conocía.

A su lado, sobre las mantas, él.

Sin poder evitarlo, se incorporó y lo abrazó.

—Tu madre era la bruja más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida—dijo Severus después de un buen tiempo en silencio—. Ella y yo fuimos amigos antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

—Todos dicen que tengo sus ojos—contestó Harry aún sin soltarle.

—En cierto modo sí—le dijo buscando su barbilla, la sostuvo entre sus dedos alzándole el rostro. Harry lo miró, había verdadero pesar en su mirada oscura—. El color es el mismo, pero tus ojos son aún más hermosos.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cumplido, nunca había pensado que había nada bueno o bonito en él hasta que le dijeron que tenía los ojos de su madre. Todos hablaban bien de ella, de lo dulce y buena que era, ojalá la hubiera conocido, su único recuerdo eran sus gritos antes de morir.

Los labios de Severus buscaron por un momento los suyos, solo una caricia, y volvió a mirarlo.

—En ti hay algo que no había en ninguno de tus padres, algo que te hace único y especial—le dijo este—. Siento lo que dije antes, nunca volveré a herirte ni aunque mi máscara deba caer delante de ellos.

—No—dijo Harry preocupado, sabía que Severus era un espía, y que la información que traía era importante para la Orden.

—Una cosa es ignorarte, incluso dejar que lidies a solas con Malfoy y algo muy distinto el punto al que he llegado hoy—confesó—. No puedo soportar verte así, no puedo.

Aquella confesión era más de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginar, no había te quieros en ellas, pero había algo más, una promesa, anteponer su bienestar por encima de un fin mayor.

Fue el turno de buscar sus labios para Harry, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Este se dejó sostener, por primera vez, por Harry. Sentir esa debilidad en Severus le dio la determinación de llegar a estar a la altura de ese sentimiento.

Harry volvió a sus deberes, prácticamente terminados.

—Mi celo está por llegar—dijo sabiendo que Severus a pesar de estar leyendo le había escuchado. Sus ojos se elevaron del libro que leía.

No necesitaban de su celo para tener relaciones sexuales, de hecho, las tenían, abundantes, Harry reconocía que siempre quería más y al parecer Severus era de la misma idea.

El brillo del deseo danzó en los ojos oscuros.

—Me hace débil por tres días—reflexionó Harry.

—Yo estaré para ti—dijo Severus soltando el libro.

—Lo sé.—Y no pudo evitar sonreír, se estaba excitando solo de imaginarlo—Pero no me refiero a eso, ¿qué ocurriría si estamos luchando contra los mortífagos y entro en celo?

Era algo que había estado pensando, y dudaba que Severus no lo hubiera pensado ya.

—El único con el que podría experimentar serías tú, y no pienso correr el riesgo—dijo tajante el pelinegro.

—Sabes que pasará—fue lo único que dijo Harry—. No puedo ser una carga, necesito ser yo en ese momento.

—Siempre eres tú—le dijo sin querer ceder Severus a lo que obtuvo un bufido por parte de Harry.—¿Por qué ahora?

—Podrías sacar muestras durante mi celo—contestó.

—No me gusta la idea.

—Ni a mi ser una criatura extinta, pero así son las cosas—dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia—. No confió en nadie más que en ti.

o0o

Severus volvió sus ojos al fuego, evitando su mirada. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, pero no era lo único que cruzaba su mente.

Rebajar el celo de Harry, camuflarlo eran las opciones que había imaginado. Pero eso era algo insignificante para su otro campo de investigación.

No aceptaba lo que había hecho el viejo manteniendo a Harry en la oscuridad de su más estrecha unión con Voldemort.

Pero debía reconocer que sin una alternativa en la mano él mismo se veía incapaz de decirle a la persona más importante en su vida desde hacía tan solo unos meses que era muy posible que su destino fuera morir.

Un amargor en fondo de su paladar le acompañaba desde que la verdad le fue revelada. Y esas palabras de Harry le herían, tenía que decírselo pero antes tenía que encontrar el modo de salvarlo.

No podía contemplar ni siquiera la posibilidad de que tuviera que morir, le miró de nuevo, tranquilo pero decidido. Así era Harry, aquel al que había podido conocer y al que había dado su corazón más fácilmente de lo que imaginó.

—Lo intentaré—le dijo, su sonrisa era demasiado hermosa para no intentar todo por él.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus, Severus estás hasta las trancas por Harry, has caído fulminado ...

Este capítulo me da la sensación de relleno, pero tienen que llegar a este punto para poder hacer el resto, y ya os digo que van a tener que enfrentar muchas cosas y quererse mucho.

Espero que tengáis un feliz día, hasta el jueves que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	14. Capítulo 14 Confesiones en la torre

**Capítulo 14. Confesiones en la torrre**

Harry estaba desconcertado, inmóvil y no por voluntad propia. El conocimiento de los Horrocruxes habían sido crucial para poder vencer a Voldemort, no era inmortal como había presupuesto. Podía ser vencido siempre y cuando pudiera destruirlos todos. Dumbledore le había revelado el anillo y el diario de Tom, Ahora con el guardapelo en su poder, estaban más cerca de poder acabar con él.

Lo que menos esperaba era que al llegar a Hogwarts, esta hubiera sido emboscada. Y menos aún que el instigador de todo fuera Draco Malfoy, nunca lo consideró con valor suficiente para hacer algo por sí mismo. Pero ahora que estaba delante de Dumbledore apuntándole con la varita del propio mago no estaba del todo seguro.

Dumbledore le había petrificado, y se sentía impotente en no poder hacer nada y ser testigo de todo.

Aquel diálogo que ambos estaban teniendo era del todo desconocido para él, pero veía como el rubio dudaba tras las palabras de Dumbledore.

¿Una opción para él? Malfoy nunca había sido de su agrado, pero nunca lo imaginó un asesino, y al parecer esa era su misión en aquel momento.

El grupo de personas que entraron en tropel en al torre le heló la sangre, sin duda tres mortífagos de verdad. Le había quedado claro que Malfoy lo era solo de un modo nominativo a pesar de tener la marca.

Harry se concentró en deshacer el hechizo que Dumbledore le había lanzado, pero era incapaz de contrarrestarlo con su magia no verbal. Estaba atrapado mirando como todos ellos amenazaban al director.

Cuando por la puerta entró un nuevo mortífago Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien era. Severus.

Él ayudaría a Dumbledore, confiaba en él, y al parecer el hombre también.

—Severus, por favor—dijo el director.

Este levantó su varita apuntado al mayor, debía ser una estratagema, pero las palabras que comenzó a pronunciar no eran las que espera.

—Avada...

—No, no, no—escuchó desde las sombras.

Detrás de ellas, como si de una cortina se hubieran tratado la figura de Voldemort apareció.

Harry sintió un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo, desde la frente abriéndose paso a todo su interior, nadie escuchó su grito mudo.

—Malfoy, me decepcionas—dijo con ese modo de hablar sibilino que ya le conocía—dejando que otros hagan el trabajo por ti.

—Lo siento, mi señor—se excusó Malfoy con la voz rota.

Con un simple gesto de su mano, lanzó a Malfoy contra el muro dejándolo inconsciente, el resto lo miraba sin decir nada, pero este tenía su vista clavada en Dumbledore.

—Tom—dijo este.

—Hace demasiado que dejé de ser ese ser—dijo este con asco.

—Sé que hay algo de ese maravilloso muchacho dentro de ti—le aseguró el mayor.

La rabia rodeaba a Voldemort, una que Harry nunca había visto, a pesar del dolor que sentía no podía dejar de ser testigo de la escena que allí se estaba dando.

—Tú lo mataste—le gritó a Dumbledore, este se encogió, pero no era de un dolor físico, al menos eso parecía. Un dolor más profundo del que Harry no sabía nada. Ese hombre había sido casi todopoderoso para él hasta esa noche donde le había visto rogar por su muerte dentro de la cueva.

Harry miró a Severus, necesitaba que supiera que él estaba allí.

—Fuera—gritó Voldemort a sus mortífagos—Fuera de aquí y llevaos a Malfoy.

Los nombrados se quedaron estáticos, pero rápidamente hicieron lo que le pedían.

—Señor, esto no es seguro, la Orden está viniendo si no es que están ya aquí—abogó Severus.

—Fuera de aquí, Severus—le dijo de un modo mucho más suave que al resto, pero no había replica a sus palabras.

Cuando vio como su pareja se marchaba de la torre, Harry sintió un profundo sentimiento de soledad y fatalidad. No podía hacer nada, no podía decir nada, no podía ayudar a Dumbledore completamente indefenso sin su varita, a pesar de su pétreo estado notó como unas gruesas lágrimas calientes caían por su rostro. La impotencia que sentía era enorme y rogó en silencio.

˝Severus"

—Tom, por favor, vuelve conmigo—fue lo que sacó de su dolor a Harry.

La figura cada vez menos humana de Voldemort se aproximó a Dumbledore.

—Eso ya no es posible Albus—si algo de hombre había allí, fue en ese momento que Harry lo supo—. Ojalá me hubieras dicho eso hace años.

Los dos hombres delante de él estaban teniendo una conversación que nunca había podido imaginar, la sensación era la de algo íntimo, la que dos amantes hubieran tenido.

—Yo siempre te amé, siento tanto haber sido un cobarde que no pudo estar a tu altura—confesó Dumbledore, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.

—Eso ya no sirve de nada—dijo con un suspiro Voldemort—. Sellaste nuestro destino al rechazarme.

—Podemos luchar contra nuestro destino, Tom—dijo tranquilo el hombre desarmado. Una mano oscura que nunca le había visto se aproximó al rostro de facciones reptilianas, con ella lo acarició, y lo que ocurrió hubiera dejado sin palabras a Harry si hubiera podido hablar.

El rostro del que hoy en día hubiera sido Tom Ryddle apareció ante el hombre que lo acariciaba. Harry recordaba al muchacho que habitaba dentro del diario pero el que ahora aparecía era un hombre maduro de agradable rostro, sí era aquel mismo muchacho mucho tiempo después. Sus ojos verdes miraron por un momento a Dumbledore con algo que podía ser amor, necesidad y anhelo. Humano, en ese momento, el mago más oscuro se convirtió en humano por el amor que existía en él.

—Perdóname—le suplicó Dumbledore acariciando sus labios. Ese acto hizo que estos se movieran besando los dedos del hombre.

—Ya es tarde—fue lo único que dijo.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero irme sin que sepas que te amé, y que me arrepiento de todo el daño que te hice—dijo con resignación Dumbledore.

El hombre que ahora era Voldemort lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del hombre, suspirando con dolor y tristeza.

—Yo también te he seguido amando, en algún lugar nunca dejé de hacerlo—dijo en no más que un susurro que casi no llegó a los oídos de Harry.

—Tom...

—Avada Kedravra.—Fue la contestación, la que sellaba la vida del mago más poderoso y como ahora conocía Harry, lleno de sus propios secretos.

Estupefacto Harry no notó como el hechizo que hasta ese momento le retenía desapareció. Estático por motivos muy diferente, fijo en la escena inverosímil y dolorosa que había presenciado.

Voldemort volvió a su verdadero estado, nada de Tom quedaba en él, su único resquicio humano se acaba de ir con el único hombre al que había amado.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El capítulo está calentito calentito, prácticamente sacado del horno. Pero me gusta cumplir con los plazos que me pongo y os digo a vosotros.

La muerte de Dumbledore era algo inevitable, al menos bajo mi punto de vista. ¿Qué os ha parecido que haya cambiado quién lo hizo?

Es difícil dejar de querer a alguien que cuando te separaste de él seguías queriendo, aunque sepas que no es posible, aunque sea el mismísimo Voldemort ¿verdad?

Entramos en la recta final de la historia, la semana que viene el capítulo 15 de 20, y todavía tienen muuuucho que hacer estos dos.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	15. Capítulo 15 Traidor

**Capítulo 15. Traidor**

Cuando Harry fue capaz de moverse y no precisamente por estar presa de ningún hechizo, se encontraba solo, solo junto al cadáver de Dumbledore, que descansaba como si solo durmiera en el suelo de la torre de Astronomía.

Deseando que todo fuera un sueño, que la maldición asesina no hubiera sido cierta, buscó signos vitales en él, pero comprobó que no había ninguno.

Dumbledore había muerto y él no había podido hacer nada. De nuevo testigo impotente de la muerte de un ser querido.

—Harry—escuchó a su espalda, la única persona que en ese momento quería ver, escuchar y sentir. Severus.

Sintió cómo lo abrazaba y lo sacaba de allí.

—Tenemos que irnos, él te está buscando—le dijo pero Harry seguía en shock por lo que había presenciado.

—No pude hacer nada, él me congeló pero lo vi todo, ellos...—comenzó a decir Harry sin dejar de andar hacia donde Severus le estaba llevando.—Ellos fueron... ellos...

—Ahora no es el momento, ya hablaremos de eso, Harry, debemos darnos prisa.

Corrían por los terrenos de Hogwarts, necesitaba llevarse de allí a Harry y lo único que podía hacer era desaparecerlo, salir de lo límites que lo impedían era crucial.

—Severus, por fin encontraste al chico, —una voz brutal a su espalda los frenó en seco.

Severus maldijo lo inevitable, los encontrarían, estaban por todos lados.

—Apártate, Greyback—dijo este con un tono hosco que esperaba sirviera para que la criatura supiera quien mandaba allí.

Pero si hubiera sido cualquier otro hubiera tenido una posibilidad.

Cuando el hombre lobo comenzó a olfatear el aire, sus ojos oscuros como el mal, se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

—Apesta a ti—dijo riendo como un poseso con esa mezcla menos humana que lobuna—. Va a sacarte los intestinos por la boca.

Severus agarró a Harry más contra su cuerpo, el olfato del lobo había sido parcialmente engañado, se alegró de que el celo de Harry no hubiera estado cerca o su mayor secreto hubiera quedado descubierto.

Sus pasos avanzaban hacia atrás arrastrando a Harry.

—No digas estupideces, vamos a la casa franca y se lo entregaremos al Lord—intentó ganar tiempo Severus.

—No hace falta, él sigue aquí—estaba disfrutando demasiado con el secreto que los unía.

—Severus— escuchó que lo llamaba Harry, bajó su mirada y la determinación del muchacho apareció. El dolor volvería pero en esos momentos se convirtió en su compañero y no una criatura a la que proteger.

Severus le sonrió sin poder dejar de admirarse de aquel niño por el que estaba a punto de desbaratar todos su planes.

Ambos agarraron sus varitas bajo sus túnicas.

—Severus, ¿Qué haces?—aquella voz les congeló a todos, hasta Greyback temía a su Lord.

—He encontrado a Potter...—de nuevo esgrimiría su argumento mientras trataba de ganar terreno.

—Se lo está follando, mi Lord—dijo Greyback sin darles opciones de nada.

Los ojos rasgados de Voldemort se abrieron con asombro, al parecer esa era de las pocas opciones que no habían pasado por su cabeza. Podía imaginar que algunos de sus mortífagos finalmente se volverían contra él. La traición era algo tan común como la lealtad en momentos de guerra.

— _Crucio_ —atacó a Severus, haciéndolo caer en el prado oscuro como la noche-

El dolor era insoportable, pero no era la primera vez que lo sentía y podía ser consciente de su entorno.

El dolor tal como vino se fue, y vio a Harry atacando a Voldemort uniendo el rayo de sus varitas. La noche se iluminó y la cara de Voldemort mostraba cuan contrariado estaba.

Harry era su único rival, y aquello solo lo volvía a demostrar.

Severus se recuperó con celeridad, y comenzó a atacar al resto de mortífagos que se unieron a Greyback.

Salir de allí era lo único que los salvaría, pero eran demasiados para él solo y más seguían llegando.

La voz enloquecida de Bellatrix le llegó junto con un profundo corte en su mejilla.

—Traidor—le escupió.

Lo que no esperó sucedió, una oportunidad.

Una docena de rayos cruzaron el pasto, y dieron de lleno contra los mortífagos haciéndolos retroceder.

La Orden había llegado, y Severus hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, agarró a Harry y lo arrastró hasta la linde mientras los demás luchaban para darles la oportunidad.

Apretó a Harry y los desapareció antes de que un hechizo les diera de lleno.

El silencio les llenó los oídos haciendo que casi se sintieran sordos en contraste al caos que habían dejado a sus espaldas.

—¿Los vamos a dejar solos?—preguntó Harry perplejo.

—Aún no es el momento para que podamos acabar con él, Harry.

Harry asintió, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con Voldemort y nada ocurría, unas tablas que sin duda estaban desesperando al mayor.

Recordó el Horrocrux que llevaba en el bolsillo, el guardapelo que había conseguido esa noche con Dumbledore.

Su recuerdo le debilitó, recordó al hombre que significaba luz para el Mundo Mágico yaciendo sin vida en el suelo.

—Harry entremos, la casa tiene protecciones, pero aquí no estamos seguros.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Harry por primera vez mirando alrededor. La noche no dejaba ver mucho en la penumbra de aquel bosque.

—Era un lugar donde nos gustaba venir a tu madre y a mi—dijo Severus—Construí esa cabaña por si en algún momento teníamos que huir.

Ante ellos apareció una pequeña cabaña bastante destartalada, realmente a Harry le daba igual donde estuvieran. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos es estar con Severus.

El interior era mucho mejor que lo que se esperaba por fuera.

—Aquí no hay magia, es completamente muggle, salvo las protecciones que no fueron realizadas por mí—le contó Severus.—Ellos podrían rastrear mi magia o la tuya, así que tenemos que evitar cualquier acción mágica mientras estemos aquí.

Harry estaba verdaderamente cansado, la noche había sido extenuante, la experiencia en la cueva con los inferi lo hubiera debilitado por semanas, lo que sucedió después de eso, lo había consumido.

Fue hacia la cama que vio al fondo y se dejó caer en ella, cuando su cuerpo se relajó las lágrimas comenzaron a caer manchando su cara y la ropa de cama.

Severus le abrazó colocándolo sobre su pecho, Harry no tenía palabras para expresar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Un dolor que solo entendería alguien que solo conocía la muerte de sus seres queridos, uno detrás de otro.

Después de aquel llanto se quedó profundamente dormido. Severus los tapó, y abrazó más fuerte a Harry. Las máscaras habían caído, su juego descubierto, y ahora comenzaba un viaje que debían emprender para derrotar a Voldemort.

Había llegado la hora de contar a Harry toda la verdad con la única esperanza de que su final no fuera la solución.

Pero eso sería mañana, ahora solo podía dejarlo dormir y sentirlo contra su cuerpo. Escuchaba el silencio de la noche y miró a Harry una vez más, lo único que lo calmaba a él, era tenerlo como ahora hacía, entre sus brazos, sano y salvo.

o0o0o0o0o

Pues eso, comenzó la cuenta atrás, hora de buscar los Horrocruxes, hora de que Harry sepa que él es uno.

Hasta el jueves que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	16. Capítulo 16 La llamada

**Capítulo 16. La llamada.**

Pasaron tres días en aquella casucha que Severus construyó suponiendo que llegaría el día en que debería mostrar su verdadera lealtad y llevarse a Harry consigo.

No se había equivocado, su marca dolía como nunca antes. Voldemort los estaba reuniendo a todos, con Dumbledore muerto poca resistencia encontrarían en el mundo mágico.

Llamaba a todos aquellos que portaban la marca, donde quiera que estuvieran. Para Severus resistirse era muy doloroso pero sabía que no podía durar para siempre.

Tres días donde Harry le cuidó, el chico había demostrado una entereza a pesar de las circunstancias que le hacía respetarlo aún más. A esas alturas Severus sabía que lo que sentía por Harry iba más allá de su evidente atracción sexual, de la mera obligación e incluso del respeto que se había ganado.

Joven o viejo, lo que sentía por Harry tenía un nombre, un nombre que temía decir en voz alta. Algo que nunca había imaginado en su vida poder llegar a vivir. Pero allí estaba, incómodo e inoportuno, pero fuerte y lleno de vida. El amor había sido algo que muy pocas veces había experimentado y nunca del modo en el que ahora lo hacía.

Se estremeció con una de las sacudidas que le llegó a través de la marca tenebrosa. Los enormes ojos verdes se enfocaron en él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Aquello no contrarrestaba el dolor físico que sentía pero de algún modo lo hacía sentir bien. Harry desesperado el primer día lo abrazó impotente ante el dolor de Severus, y por primera vez en su vida Severus sintió que alguien le protegía, que velaba por él y su dolor remitió dando paso a un sentimiento de comprensión y aceptación.

Severus amaba con toda su alma a Harry Potter y por increíble que pudiera parecerle creía que el sentimiento era correspondido. Sus suaves besos, el arrullo de sus palabras, la preocupación en su voz.

Después de tres días parecía que la llamada había acabado, lo que hizo a Severus sumirse en un profundo sueño. Harry lo sostuvo en su regazo, verlo sufrir de ese modo le encogió el corazón, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarle, levantó la manga de su brazo mostrando la marca que parecía en carne viva. Odio a Voldemort más de lo que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Él era su enemigo, lo había visto volver, matar a seres queridos directa o indirectamente, pero el "odio" que sentía en esos momentos era diferente.

Asesinó a sus padres pero él no los recordaba, era una idea difusa en su mente, algo que nunca había conocido.

Cedric fue asesinado en sus narices pero a pesar del dolor al recordar su rostro inerte Harry no tenía una relación cercana con el Hufflepuff, la pérdida fue más un sentimiento de culpa.

Sirius había caído tras el velo, sin dejar un cadáver al que llorar. Aquella muerte aún la arrastraba, como una losa sobre sus hombros. Pero nada era comparable a lo que sentía en estos momentos de impotencia sosteniendo al hombre que amaba entre sus brazos. Sin más consuelo que besar su frente y darle ánimos con sus palabras.

La realidad de amar de ese modo le llegó con calma, y con inexperiencia a la vez. El sentimiento era nuevo pero no por ello menos poderoso. Y se vio a sí mismo queriendo cobrar en sangre todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo Severus. Aquella marca que mutilaba su piel, ojalá él pudiera eliminarla, acabar con el lazo que tenía al cuello que le ataba a aquel monstruo. Y si alguna vez no tuvo claro que debía matarlo en ese momento sencillamente lo deseo, no porque fuera su deber, no porque fuera el único capaz. Sino porque hería a quien quería, ni más ni menos.

Cuando Severus despertó se le notaba agotado pero completamente él, y Harry respiró tranquilo. Pensó que lo peor había pasado y no pudo evitar abrazarlo y soltar lágrimas de alegría.

—Por fin estás conmigo—dijo besando su cuello.

—Creo que llegados este punto van a necesitar mucho más pera separarnos—su tono de voz era el que tanto conocía pero su intensidad le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

No esperaba de Severus palabras de amor, sería como ver a una mantícora siendo cariñosa. Pero el hombre le estaba diciendo mucho con esas simples palabras.

Harry no pudo evitar besarle, con necesidad, con reclamo. Y a pesar de lo débil que Severus se encontraba le respondió con pasión.

Harry había estado sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo, pero rápidamente se colocó sobre él. Severus comenzó a acariciarle sobre la ropa y Harry sabía que no había nada más deseara en ese momento que tenerlo dentro de él. Consumar un sentimiento que era incapaz de verbalizar.

Con una mano Severus desabrochó sus propios pantalones, y Harry no esperó para desprenderse de los suyos completamente.

Nunca había sentido ese tipo de necesidad, ni cuando había estado en celo, era otro tipo de necesidad una que no conectaba únicamente con su sexo. Sino con algo mucho más profundo, directo con su corazón y con la vida. Aquella que aún tenían que vivir, aquella que se había retorcido en el hombre que ahora montaba sin compasión.

Fue un sexo rápido, áspero y a la vez suave donde no dejaron de mirarse cuando sus palabras no salían.

El orgasmo les sobrevino a la par, dejándolos exhausto, pero ninguno fue capaz de separarse, Severus lo tenía sujeto en un suave abrazo del que Harry no quería escapar por mucho tiempo.

Necesitaban descansar y recomponerse de todo lo que había sucedido en esos días.

Severus fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, tener a Harry aún abrazado a él era su regalo cada mañana desde que ambos se había unido en un acuerdo tácito.

Le miró aún dormido, con su rostro sin ningún rastro de preocupación se podía ver lo joven que era, y a la vez la fuerza que escondía en su interior.

¿Cómo iba a poder hacer eso? ¿Cómo renunciar a ese amor que le inundaba? ¿A verlo desaparecer para siempre? Si no supiera que Voldemort lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo, Severus no tendría la más mínima duda de que correría con Harry y se escondería durante toda su vida con tal de tenerlo a salvo.

Pero esa opción no era viable, en mitad de su meditación los ojos de Harry se abrieron y le miraron llenos de cariño.

Era el momento, debía contarle toda la verdad.

—Tenemos que hablar, Harry—le dijo, una frase tan cliché que nunca auguraría nada bueno fuera el contexto que fuera.

Harry lo miraba serio, cuando había abierto los ojos el rostro de Severus era el de alguien lleno del más profundo dolor.

—Creo que sabes lo que son los Horrocruxes, ¿cierto?—comenzó Severus. En ese momento Harry se acordó del guardapelo que había rescatado de la cueva Dumbledore y él.

Tan solo asintió para que pudiera proseguir.

—El señor oscuro dividió su alma en diversos objetos a lo largo de su vida, sabemos que hemos destruido al menos dos de ellos—continuó.

El problema es que no sabemos el número total, debemos encontrarlos y destruirlos antes de poder acabar con él definitivamente.

—Tenemos el guardapelo que ocultó en la cueva—le dijo Harry.

Severus asintió sabiendo los planes que tenía Dumbledore con Harry la noche en la que murió.

—Aún hay algo más, Harry—dijo triste Severus—Dumbledore y yo creemos que no solo guardó trozos de su alma en objetos inanimados, creemos que Nagini es uno de ellos.

—¿La serpiente?—preguntó Harry asombrado.

—Y eso nos lleva a algo mucho peor, creemos que el día de su desaparición, el día que te maldijo creó un último Horrocrux, uno de un modo accidental.

Harry era todo ojos sorprendidos, un último Horrocrux. Un pensamiento fue reptando en su cerebro como una serpiente hasta llegar a una idea horrible.

—No—dijo con voz trémula. Sintió la mano de Severus sobre su mejilla. Aquella era la tristeza que había visto en sus ojos durante algún tiempo—¿Lo sabías desde hace mucho? ¿Lo sabías antes de que nos uniéramos?

Por primera vez vio en Severus un gesto que rara vez había podido verle, culpabilidad.

—No, lo supe hace poco, pero he estado buscando una solución—aquello sonaba a que no la había encontrado y Harry tuvo ganas de gritar.

Severus quiso abrazarle pero en ese momento Harry necesitaba espacio, necesitaba asimilar algo que nunca había contemplado pero que realmente no le sorprendía. Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos inconexos, pruebas y evidencias de hechos a lo largo de aquellos años.

Horas después seguía sentado sosteniendo sus piernas contra el pecho y mirando por la ventana, tenía la postura de alguien perdido en sus pensamientos, perdido en aquel laberinto sin solución que Severus había recorrido una y otra vez. Quería apoyarle, darle palabras de ánimo, pero sabía que el chico debía interiorizar aquella información.

Había querido protegerlo hasta encontrar alguna solución pero se había quedado sin tiempo.

Ninguno podría volver al Mundo Mágico, Dumbledore y él habían hablado de lo que sucedería cuando él muriera. Voldemort levantaría un clima de terror como ocurrió la última vez, todos en sus filas se habían estado preparando para tomarlo.

Ellos deberían encontrar los Horrocruxes y destruirlos, de ese modo y solo de ese podrían acabar con él.

No había escenario en el que Harry no tuviera que sufrir el mismo final, tenían que acabar con su Horrocrux y los métodos siempre eran los mismos.

Esconder un trozo de alma en un ser vivo era algo inaudito y Voldemort lo había hecho dos veces.

Vio como Harry abandonó su postura para ir a su capa que había dejado sobre una silla.

Rebuscó entre los bolsillos sacando lo que debía de ser el guardapelo maldito.

Antes de que Severus pudiera impedirlo Harry lo abrió, pero contra todo pronóstico no ocurrió nada, lo abrió sin problemas dejando caer un pequeño trozo de papel.

Se acercó a Harry que lo leía con gesto contrariado.

"Para el Señor Tenebroso.

Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto,

pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien

descubrió su secreto.

He robado el Horrocrux auténtico

y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda.

Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,

cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato,

volverá a ser mortal.

R.A.B."

Ahora entendía la incredulidad en los ojos de Harry, aquel Horrocrux era falso.

—¿Todo lo que tuvimos que enfrentar para nada?—dijo Harry abatido.

—No del todo—reflexionó Severus sorprendido.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo? Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—No si sabes quien fue R.A.B.

—¿Sabes quién es?—preguntó Harry.

Severus asintió recordando al dueño de aquellas iniciales, aquello comenzaba a tener sentido, un gran sentido.

—Tenemos que ir a Grimmauld Place—dijo rápidamente Severus.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?—Severus iba por delante de aquella explicación y necesitaba ponerse en marcha.

—Él fue mi mejor amigo, Regulus Arcturus Black—dijo Severus sonriendo con nostalgia—. Te lo explicaré una vez lleguemos allí.

Severus le tendió su mano y respiró tranquilo cuando la más pequeña de Harry se la tomó. Aún tenían mucho de qué hablar pero tener una misión los ayudaría más que estar allí de brazos cruzados.

La búsqueda había comenzado.

o0o0o0o

Pensaba que no llegaba a terminarlo para hoy, pero al final aquí está.

Hablamos de amor, hablamos de venganza y hablamos de muerte, ¡cuántas cosas!

Tranquilos, la reacción de Harry aún no ha llegado.

Ya os adelanto que la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes va a ser diferente a la de los libros, por tiempo y porque con Severus seguro todo es más sencillo.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Shimi.


	17. Capítulo 17 La búsqueda

**Capítulo 16. La búsqueda**

Salieron de aquella cabaña y sin tiempo para nada más se aparecieron justo en el parque delante de Grimmauld Place. Severus les cubrió con un hechizo de ocultación por si había alguien vigilando la Casa Black.

Al parecer todo estaba despejado, pero ninguno de los dos se fiaba de que aquello fuera seguro. Sin la protección del _fidelio_ de Dumbledore la casa podría ser detectada por cualquiera.

Cuando entraron les devoró la oscuridad, ambos caminaban juntos varita en mano, aunque Severus le había pedido a Harry que no usara la magia salvo en caso de vida o muerte. Al ser menor aún el Ministerio podía detectarlo, y estaba más

que seguro que los mortífagos tuvieran sus redes por todos los departamentos del Ministerio.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, Severus tenía un objetivo claro y a pesar de que hacía tiempo no frecuentaba esa casa sabía perfectamente donde estaba la habitación de su antiguo amigo.

Cuando subieron las escaleras la madera vieja crujía bajo sus pies, el leve _lumus_ de Severus iluminaba escasamente el camino, con todo el cuidado que pudieron evitaron despertar al retrato de la señora Black.

Harry le seguía y se paró justo a su lado cuando Severus identificó la puerta de la que había sido la habitación de Regulus, puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, girándola con cuidado pero la puerta no se abrió.

Probó repetidas veces y cuando iba a realizar un " _alohomora_ " ambos salieron expulsados hacia atrás.

Ambos se miraron confusos, y Harry estaba a punto de realizar él algún hechizo, Severus lo detuvo.

Probó todos los hechizos de apertura que conocía, y tentado estuvo de lanzarle a la puerta un "bombarda" pero aquello probablemente tampoco sirviera, estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

—¿Kreacher?—susurró Harry, la casa abandonada siempre había estado habitada por él. Ahora no debería ser diferente.

Severus asintió, y Harry lo llamó más fuerte, el característico 'plop' les llevó a tener ante ellos al mal encarado elfo doméstico de los Black.

El elfo parecía aún más desagradable de lo que alguna vez lo había visto, un ser sumamente desagradable y poco confiable como ya había demostrado. Ese movimiento podría salirles muy caro, pero debían entrar en la habitación de Regulus, sin demora.

—Abre la puerta, Kreacher—dijo Harry con autoridad. Severus lo miró sorprendido, sabía que el chico podía ser temible cuando la situación lo requería, pero nunca se había dirigido a ningún elfo doméstico de ese modo.

El pequeño ser se retorcía las manos con ansiedad.

—No—gimió por lo que debía producirle negarse ante una orden de su legítimo amo. Sirius Black, padrino de Harry, le había nombrado como su heredero. Por ello, ese elfo le pertenecía a Harry.

—¿Quieres que te castiguemos, Kreacher?—sorprendente sin duda, pero algo le decía a Severus que esos métodos siendo el elfo de la familia que era iban a tener pocos resultados.

Severus puso una mano sobre el brazo de Harry pidiéndole calma y permiso para tratar con el elfo, este solo asintió.

—Kreacher, ¿te acuerdas de mí?—preguntó al elfo.

Este elevó sus redondos ojos y le observó por unos instantes, después desvió de nuevo si vida y asintió.

—Yo era amigo de tu amo Regulus—no pasó desapercibido el escalofrío en el cuerpo de la criatura y el suave murmullo cuando repitió su nombre para sí mismo—¿Recuerdas cuando venía en las vacaciones a pasar tiempo con él?—continuó.

Nuevamente ese asentimiento.

—Él dejó algo escondido para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, algo muy parecido a esto—sacó de su túnica el falso guardapelo y el elfo se abrazó a sí mismo con sumo temor.

—Necesitamos saber dónde está, tenemos que destruirlo—apuntó Harry, ganándose una mirada del elfo. Este comenzó a negar y abrazarse más fuerte.

—No se puede destruir, Kreacher lo ha intentando todo, Kreacher no ha podido hacer lo que el amo le pidió, Kreacher es un mal elfo.

Ambos miraron al elfo sorprendido, nunca, en los meses que habitaron ese lugar como sede de la Orden vieron algo más que desprecio por todos ellos de parte de él.

—¿Dónde está, Kreacher?—insistió Severus.

El elfo negaba, sin dejar de abrazarse.

—Por favor, Kreacher, ayúdanos para poder hacer lo que Regulus quería, tenemos que destruirlo, ¿no quieres hacerlo por él?—los ojos acuosos del elfo lo miraron de nuevo, con un leve asentimiento había encontrado la brecha por donde acceder a él.

—Regulus, estaría muy orgulloso de ti—dijo Severus, y aquello volvió a tomar su atención, todo elfo doméstico quiere, sobre todas las cosas, obedecer, hacer sentir bien a su amo, y este no era menos. Salvo que ellos no habían sabido que su verdadera lealtad había estado con Regulus todo ese tiempo.

Para sorpresa de ambos el elfo metió una de sus huesudas manos dentro de su ajada indumentaria. Al rededor de su cuello pudieron ver como aparecía una fina cadena de oro, y al final de ella el verdadero guardapelo de Slytherin.

Había estado allí todo ese tiempo, colgado del cuello del elfo doméstico.

El objeto emitía un halo de maldad tan poderosa que ambos se sintieron abrumados.

Cuando la cadena pasó por la cabeza de Kreacher y se la ofreció a Harry, este la tomó como si fuera una auténtica Acromántula.

Severus lo miraba dudando de que fuera buena idea sostener algo que portaba el alma del Señor Tenebroso, rezumaba maldad.

—Parece como si estuviera vivo—dijo Harry—. Lo noto.

—Démonos prisa y destruyámoslo—sugirió Severus sacando su varita.

Harry y Kreacher le miraban haciéndose a un lado, y Severus le lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ al objeto sobre el suelo.

Para consternación de todos, nada ocurrió y volvió a maldecirlo, una y otra vez.

Pero nada servía, nada.

—Es indestructible—se quejó el elfo.

—Todo objeto puede destruirse, no es el primero que destruimos—dijo él recabando toda la información que tenía.

Severus había estado recabando información sobre la creación y destrucción de Horrocruxes, en su búsqueda incansable de encontrar un modo de salvar a Harry.

Sabía como había acabado Dumbledore con el anillo, el problema es que este a su vez había acabado con él.

—Los hechizos no pueden acabar con un Horrocrux, tan solo aquellos más poderosos y oscuros que los que los crearon—repitió lo que había aprendido.

—Pero yo destruí el diario—dijo, en ese momento escucharon un ruido en la planta baja.

Severus agarró el Horrocrux del suelo, apagó su varita y tomó del brazo a Harry.

Tenían que salir de allí, pero el lugar estaba protegido para evitar las apariciones, llevándose consigo a Harry fue retrocediendo. La única salida que veía era la puerta principal o las ventanas. No sabía cuántos eran pero luchar en ese momento no era la mejor opción, no si podían evitarlo.

Escucharon los pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Y corrieron a la puerta justo al lado de la de Regulus, para comprobar que era la de Sirius, un rápido vistazo a Harry, el chico se había quedado congelado. Él no había vuelto allí desde la muerte de su padrino, y debía estar pensando en él, pero mientras Severus apuntaba con su varita hacia la puerta Harry trató de abrir la ventana para comprobar que estaba sellada con magia.

Severus le lanzó un hechizo pero esta no se abrió, probó una y otra vez, pero la casa estaba sellada para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir por allí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrándole sus peores sospechas, un grupo de encapuchados con máscaras de mortífagos les apuntaban.

—Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí, al traidor y su puta—aquella voz no era otra que la de Nott—. Nuestro señor se pondrá muy contento de que le llevemos un 2x1.

Pero no pudo decir nada más cuando iba a hechizarlos. Un golpe de magia los derribó, detrás de ellos, el pequeño elfo, con un aura mucho menos siniestra los había dejado inconscientes. Con otro movimiento de su pequeña mano desbloqueó la ventana, al fondo se escuchaba como otro grupo venía.

—Destrúyalo, amo, por favor—dijo Kreacher saliendo de la habitación para ocuparse del resto de mortífagos.

Harry y Severus escaparon por la ventana.

Tras ellos una serie de destellos fue lo último que vieron antes de desaparecerse.

Corriendo por si alguno lo había conseguido localizar entraron dentro del área segura alrededor de la cabaña.

Una vez dentro ambos se miraron.

o0o

Llevaban meses intentando encontrar un patrón en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, Severus apostaba por objetos que tuvieran un valor importante para Voldemort. ¿Y si había usado objetos pertenecientes a los fundadores de Hogwarts? Tendría sentido, el guardapelo parecía darles la razón.

Harry lo sostenía entre sus manos, lo sentía latir, como si fuera un ser vivo.

Eso mismo que habitaba ahí, habitaba en su interior, podía notarlo

Si era sincero consigo mismo lo que le había contado Severus sobre ello era algo que ya se había comenzado a dibujar en su mente. La explicación sobre los Horrocruxes de Dumbledore era mucho más vaga de la que le había dado Severus.

Sentía una cierta molestia con Dumbledore pero esta moría al recordar su muerte. La perdida era superior a cualquier otro sentimiento.

Estaba abrumado, desolado y si ya había pensado que él no sobreviviría a ese enfrentamiento ahora era una realidad.

Alzó su vista del guardapelo para mirar al hombre del que se había enamorado.

Lo perdería, un sentimiento tan grande como nuevo. Nunca había tenido mucho por lo que luchar, solo su instinto de supervivencia año tras año. Si en sus primeros 11 años de vida hubiera muerto nadie se hubiera enterado y sabía que a nadie le hubiera importado.

Una vez supo que tenía un cometido, un destino que cumplir y la esperanza de todos sobre él. No era nadie, un nombre, tan solo. Se había sentido abrumado pero con un sentido y nada que perder.

Pero ahora, ahora tenía algo que perder, algo nuevo y único, algo que le hacía revolverse contra su destino.

Pero también le daba valor para enfrentarlo, no por el mundo mágico, ni por el muggle, ¿dónde había estado ese mundo cuando se moría de soledad encerrado en una alacena? ¿Cuando se enfrentaba solo siendo un niño a un mago infinitamente más poderoso que él que quería matarlo solo por existir?

Pero Severus estaba con él, quizás fuera algo impuesto. Pero Harry sabía que lo hubiera elegido a él, no tenía sentido que se flagelara pensando si Severus lo hubiera elegido a él de tener posibilidad.

Lo que si sabía es que lo quería, leía una y otra vez cualquier libro, cualquier documento para encontrar una solución a ese enfrentamiento.

Harry intuía que no lo había, y por como lo abrazaba, como lo besaba y le hacía el amor, Severus tampoco.

Si Harry debía elegir un motivo por el que morir elegiría hacerlo por Severus Snape. Por que existiera un mundo en donde no fuera el siervo de nadie, tan solo un hombre libre para vivir su vida. Aunque fuera sin él.

La profunda mirada oscura le observaba, y se levantó del escritorio donde trabaja.

En ese momento le quitó en guardapelo de las manos, y las tomó entre las suyas. Habían descubierto que a Severus le afectaba profundamente portarlo, ambos sabían que dentro residía una maldad tan profunda que poseía a quien lo portara. Pero su pedazo de alma parecía reconocerla y no le afectaba.

Severus lo atrajo hacia sí mismo buscando más contacto, y Harry se sentía demasiado bien entre sus brazos y sus besos.

La noche había caído y ellos se habían quedado dormidos, Harry sintió como si aún estuviera en un sueño. Los bordes de la realidad parecían muy difusos, pero el sonido fuera de la cabaña, un sonido familiar le despertó completamente.

Era el canto de un fénix, él ya lo había escuchado antes.

Salió del abrazo de Severus sin despertarlo, se asomó y vio a Fawkes mirándolo desde la rama de un árbol, el fénix de Dumbledore, salió sin pensarlo. Y quedó frente por frente al mágico ave, en todo su esplendor Fawkes volvió a cantar haciendo sonreír a Harry.

Cuando fue a acariciarla, esta alzó en vuelo pero solo para describir círculos sobre él, iba y volvía y Harry entendió que quería que la siguiera. Ese animal siempre le había ayudado en los peores momentos. Si estaba allí tendría algún mensaje de Dumbledore. Cualquier ayuda era bien recibida.

Corrió detrás del ave mientras esta lo guiaba a un conjunto de rocas cercanas, desde donde estaba podía ver la cabaña. No hacía falta que avisar a Severus. Un destello le devolvió al lugar donde estaba. Un destello plateado que le hizo aproximarse más. Metiendo la mano entre las rocas palpó una superficie fría y conocida. Sacándola de entre las rocas, la espada de Gryffindor estaba entre sus manos.

No podía ser casualidad, la espada en esos momentos, la sostuvo buscando una señal pero ese objeto no era ningún horrocrux. No tenía nada que perder, y sacó de su túnica el guardapelo.

Colocándolo sobre las rocas empuñó la espada clavándola con todas sus fuerzas en el centro del objeto maldito. Un resplandor y un dolor lacerante en su interior se produjo cuando destruyó el horrocrux.

Con tiempo solo para guardar la espada y sacar su varita tres individuos aparecieron ante él. Carroñeros.

Trató de defenderse pero otros tres aparecieron a su espalda. Corrió para aparecerse pero solo sirvió para llevarse a uno de ellos consigo.

No mucho después Severus despertó notando la cama vacía, buscó en la oscuridad a Harry, pero no lo vio. Agudizó su oído, Harry siempre dormía más que él. La puerta abierta del baño y la oscuridad proveniente de él le dio mala espina. Allí no estaba Harry, salió de la cama de un salto, y buscó por todas partes. Desalentado salió de la cabaña, no había rastro de Harry. Sobre unas rocas cercanas vio un ave, no podía ser, Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore. Corrió hasta él, Harry habría ido hacia allí si la hubiera visto. Pero no estaba.

—¿Dónde ha ido?—le preguntó mortificado al ave, sabiendo que esta no iba a poder contestarle.

En el suelo algo con lo que no había contado el guardapelo destruido. Lo tomó entre sus manos, allí ya no había nada.

¿Había Harry destruido el Horrocrux? Todo le día que sí.

"¿Dónde estás?"—pensó desesperado.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Una semana de retraso, pero aquí está.

Nos vamos acercando al final, un horrocrux menos y una separación.

Me duele en el alma tenerlos que separar en este punto, ellos ya son una pareja completamente, pero la trama lo requiere.

¿A dónde habrá ido Harry?

Besos, Shimi.


	18. Capítulo 18 Amigos y enemigos

**Capítulo 18. Amigos y enemigos.**

Harry estaba huyendo, se había llevado consigo a uno de los carroñeros y habían acabado corriendo por las vías del metro de Londres, en su mente fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Debía de tener algún sistema de rastreamiento entre ellos pues no dejaban de aparecerse para cazarle.

Varios rayos cayeron a su alrededor, sorprendido porque en ningún momento su intención fue matarlo. Lo querían vivo.

Los consiguió despistar por poco, pero tenía que pensar bien dónde ir, la cabaña no era una opción.

Solo podía pensar en lo preocupado que tenía que estar Severus, y en su necesidad de ir con él. Tenía que pensar, ¿a dónde podía ir? No habían dejado de saltar detrás de él, allá donde fuera pondría a quien fuera en peligro, su idea de ir a la Madriguera quedó descartada.

Hogwarts no era seguro, ya no, la poca información que había tenido era que estaba bajo el poder de los Carrow, leales mortífagos de Voldemort. El Ministerio había caído, pensó en sus amigos, Hermione, no había podido volver como mucho de los hijos de muggles.

Salió corriendo y dio un nuevo salto apareciéndose dentro de la Torre de Londres, pero le siguieron, malditos bastardos.

Eran seis, Harry sabía defenderse pero no contra seis a la vez.

Un hechizo le dio de lleno haciéndole caer de las escaleras.

Tumbado en el suelo, se había golpeado el rostro. Le rodeaban, tuvo una idea, peregrina pero la única que se le ocurrió. Lanzándose un glamour que modificaba sus rasgos levemente ocultando su cicatriz. Ese simple hechizo se lo había enseñado Severus para ocultarse cuando salían de la cabaña.

Era su única opción, había estado todo el tiempo lo suficientemente oscuro para poder jugar la carta de la confusión. Solo esperaba que le diera tiempo.

Los seis cayeron sobre él, levantándolo del suelo.

o0o

Severus estaba desesperado, y la desesperación no era la de las sensaciones que más había desarrollado en su vida; tampoco lo había sido el amor y en este momento las dos iban de la mano en una espiral.

No había ni rastro de Harry por ningún lado, solo el medallón destruido y el fénix de Dumbledore.

Harry no se hubiera ido sin avisar, todas sus cosas estaban en la cabaña. Su desaparición no había sido voluntaria, o eso creía.

Habían eludido a las partidas de carroñeros que barrían la zona, ¿y si le hubieran descubierto? ¿Y si lo estuvieran llevando con el Voldemort?

La desesperación de nuevo abriéndose paso por sus entrañas.

Por una vez Severus no sabía qué hacer, todo su ser le decía ir a por Harry pero su mente decía que si no encontraba el resto de Horrocruxes no podrían acabar con Voldemort. Él tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo pero...

Por otro lado, no sabía dónde estaban reuniéndose ahora Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Desde que se declaró como traidor seguramente hubieran cambiado su sede, ¿de qué servía que los atraparan a los dos? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry en realidad no hubiera sido apresado y estuviera escondiéndose?

De lo único que era realmente consciente era de que no sabía qué hacer, de la ausencia de Harry y de la necesidad de ir a buscarle aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de dónde estuviera.

o0o

Había sido aparecido en el momento en que le atraparon, ocultaron su rostro con tela y arrastrado por lo que le pareció una distancia considerable.

Sintió frío, a pesar de llevar su capa, debajo de ella solo llevaba un fino pijama y la espada contra su costado.

Cuando sus ojos fueron liberados se encontró en el hall de lo que debía ser una mansión, unas enormes escaleras dobles fueron lo que más llamó su atención, pero aún más cuando ante él apareció Draco Malfoy seguido de su tía y su madre.

—¿A quién habéis traído?—preguntó Bellatrix, a pesar de estar maniatado Harry la hubiera matado, aún escuchaba su horrible risa tras matar a Sirius.

—Harry Potter—dijo uno de los hombres que le retenían.

Los tres se acercaron para verle, pudo ver la codicia en los ojos de las brujas, pero duda en los de Malfoy.

—No parece él—fue lo único que dijo, Harry se alegró de que su hechizo hubiera servido. Si alguno de los presentes podía identificarlo, sería sin duda Malfoy.

—¿Estás seguro, hijo?—preguntó su madre a la que se le notaba la ansiedad, los Malfoy no lucían para nada como él los recordaba. No pudo evitar recordar como Voldemort había castigado a Malfoy en la Torre de Astronomía el año anterior.

Bellatrix empujó a Draco hacia él, Harry aún llevaba sus gafas puestas, pero las había modificado lo suficiente para eliminar la forma completamente redonda. El éxito del hechizo era modificar lo mínimo para mantenerlo el máximo de tiempo posible sin mucho esfuerzo.

Draco Malfoy lo miraba y por un momento estuvo seguro de que lo había reconocido, pero el rubio puso aquella expresión que tan bien conocía, pura altivez.

—Sois unos imbéciles—le dijo a los carroñeros—. Este no es Harry Potter.

—Cuidado con esa lengua, Malfoy—dijo uno de los hombres detrás de él—. Sigue así y te la arrancaré mientras duermes, no te olvides que ya nos sois los favoritos aquí.

—No voy a consentir que insultéis a mi familia en mi casa—dijo la madre de Draco pegándose a su lado.

—¿Quién eres?—le apuntó Bellatrix.

—Vernon Dudley—dijo Harry camuflando lo mejor que pudo su voz por una más ronca.

Casi pudo ver una leve sonrisa en el menor de los Malfoy, no entendía bien por qué le había protegido, la última vez, que él supiera seguían siendo enemigos. Pero le estaba regalando un tiempo precioso.

—¿Por qué huías?—le empujó uno de los carroñeros.

—Vete a la mierda—escupió él. Llevándose un fuerte golpe tirándole al suelo.

—Mis padres son muggles—dijo en voz baja.

—Oh, un nuevo y asqueroso sangre sucia—dijo con la voz de loca que tanto odiaba Bellatrix.—Podrás unirte a mi pequeña colección.

Aquello hizo estremecer a Harry, ¿tenían más prisioneros?

Fue empujado por pasillos y escaleras hasta un lugar oscuro y frío. Los barrotes le hicieron entender que estaba en un calabozo.

Fue nuevamente empujado y tirado en una de ellas, quiene le habían llevado allí se fue y lo dejó sumido en una penumbra rota tan solo por la escasa luz que entraba por rendijas a modo de ventanucos en la pared.

Al cabo de poco tiempo escuchó movimiento, allí había más gente.

Cuando varias personas aparecieron ante él, Harry no podía creerlo.

—¿Hermione? ¿Ron?—preguntó incrédulo. Ambos chicos le miraban sin entender nada, el hechizo seguía sobre él. Sin su varita acabaría por desvanecerse, ver a sus mejores amigos le llenó de alegría y preocupación a la vez.

—¿Harry?—escuchó una voz más lejana. Una chica tan pálida que pareciera un fantasma se unió a los otros dos, Luna Lovegood.

0o0

Severus había llegado hasta Londres, intentó buscar a Harry en los lugares que alguna vez se habían refugiado.

Pero nada, ningún rastro. Cada vez se sentía más ansioso, llevaban meses sin separarse, no tenerlo al lado le hacía sentir más solo que nunca.

Y sin más opciones decidió hacer lo que durante años se le dio tan bien, ser una sombra.

Se confundió con los transeúntes del callejón Knockturn. Se convirtió en oídos y ojos, necesitaba encontrar un rastro que le llevara a saber dónde estaba Voldemort.

Y llegó, los mortífagos se estaban volviendo muy osados, seguros de que la victoria estaba de su lado.

Notaba el miedo en el ambiente, escuchó hasta en las zonas más tétricas el miedo a que descubrieran algún rastro de sangre sucia en sus antepasados. Nadie se salvaba de aquella condena.

Pensó en la incongruencia de aquello, en los orígenes de Voldemort, de Tom; de Harry y de él mismo. La sangre nada tenía que ver, y aquello solo era una excusa para poder arrasar con el Mundo Mágico.

Él lo había sabido desde hacía mucho, estaban a las órdenes de alguien al que solo movía el odio, jamás, bajo su mando habría paz para nadie. Para absolutamente nadie.

Siguió el rastro de un joven mortífago descuidado, mostraba su marca como si fuera la llave que abría todas las puertas. Desgraciadamente así era.

Él lo guiaría hasta la sede, más tarde o más temprano.

o0o

Harry abrazó a sus amigos, tanto tiempo sin verlos. Notaba las lágrimas de Hermione contra su cuello, mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo, para ella, para todos.

En aquella mazmorra, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Seamus y el mismísimo Ollivander estaban presos. Un duende realmente desagradable también estaba detenido allí.

La puerta se abrió y la luz del interior les llegó mostrándole el cochambroso estado del lugar.

Ante ellos, Draco Malfoy, solo. Harry se colocó delante de su grupo de amigos.

—Potter, tenéis tres horas para idear un plan de escape—le dijo sin vacilar.

Era absurdo ponerse a ocultar su identidad, él ya sabía que Malfoy le había reconocido y ocultado.

—Él viene en ese tiempo—continuó dando por concluida la conversación caminando hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Por qué haces esto?—le preguntó Harry.

Draco suspiró, parecía cansado.

—Este no es el mundo en el que deseo vivir—miró a su espalda, más allá de él—. Esto no está bien.

No dijo más, simplemente cerró la puerta y los dejó allí.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras se miraban.

Harry les contó sus avances en la búsqueda, como había sido atrapado destruyendo uno de los Horrocrux, en ese momento sacó la espada de Gryffindor.

—Esa espada no te pertenece, mago usurpador—le llegó la voz tomada del duende.

Todos lo miraron, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Esa espada es de mi pueblo, vosotros los magos nos la robasteis, maldito Godric Gryffindor y toda su descendencia.

Seamus y Ron fueron hacia el duende para hacerlo callar a golpes si era necesario, per Hermione los paró en seco.

—¿Por qué dices eso Griphook?—le preguntó la chica.

—Esa espada perteneció a Ragnuk I, rey de los duendes, ese infame mago la robó—dijo buscando una botella de whisky de fuego, para solo comprobar que estaba vacía y romperla contra la pared.

Harry no tenía tiempo para andar discutiendo sobre el origen legal de esa espada, ella llegó a él cuando la necesito y eso era cuanto necesitaba.

—Yo sé donde puedes encontrar otro de esos objetos malditos de los que has hablado, mago—le dijo mirando a Harry.

Ese duende no le daba ningún tipo de confianza, pero le animó a hablar.

—¿Dónde está?—le preguntó.

—En Gringotts, obviamente—dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Dónde? Gringotts es enorme.

—Eso solo te lo diré si me das la espada—ya sabía que el duende pediría eso, pero encontrar un nuevo Horrocrux era más importante.

—Hecho—dijo acercándose al duende.

Este alzó las manos para recibir la espada.

—Ni lo sueñes, antes tendrás que decirme dónde está y ayudarme a entrar.

El duende bufó molesto.

—Siento interrumpir—se acercó Ron mirando con desprecio al duende—. Pero antes de nada debemos salir de aquí.

—Intentaré abrir la celda con la espada, y todos saldremos corriendo de aquí—propuso Harry. Era una huída suicida, sin varitas estaban indefensos.

Todos asintieron, no veían ninguna otra solución. Pero la espada no consiguió nada.

La espada no consiguió romper el candado que cerraba la puerta de rejas.

—Para ser magos y creeros muy listos despojándonos a los demás de nuestra magia sois bastante estúpidos—estaba empezando a entender la poca paciencia que los demás le tenían.

—Ilumínanos...

—Elfos.

Claro, magia de elfos, eso tenía sentido.

Una idea se le ocurrió en ese momento.

—Dobby—llamó esperando que aquello funcionara.

Tras un plof apareció su viejo amigo.

—¿Harry Potter me llamó?—le preguntó sonriente el elfo.

—Dobby, amigo que placer volver a verte ¿podrías sacarnos de aquí?—le preguntó esperanzado Harry.

—Claro—sus ojos saltones brillaron de emoción.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y los prisioneros escaparon.

A partir de ese momento todo fue realmente rápido y confuso, mortífagos persiguiéndolos por la mansión. Hechizos que volaban sobre sus cabezas y la magia del elfo protegiéndolos.

Harry vio a Malfoy mirándolos con su varita alzada, pero sin claro interés por atacarlos. En su bolsillo las varitas de los prisioneros, y un leve asentimiento de su parte.

—Expelliarmus—gritó Harry con la varita que había conseguido robar a uno de lo mortífagos derribados.

—Accio varitas—las varitas volaron hasta la mano de Harry y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Harry agradeció a Malfoy su ayuda.

—Llévanos a un lugar seguro, Dobby—le pidió al elfo.

Cuando sintió el pellizco en el estómago supo que conseguirían salir de allí.

Ante él, su cabaña, aquella que habían estado habitando tantos meses Severus y él, tanto que casi la consideraba su hogar.

Corrió hacia ella, entrando y gritando su nombre. Pero allí no había nadie, ni rastro de Severus.

o0o

Severus no se equivocó cuando varios mortífagos más se le unieron al más joven, parecían inquietos.

Hablaban de un prisionero, de reunirse y vio su oportunidad. Lanzándole un hechizo rastreador cuando estos se desaparecieron localizó la ubicación exacta.

Malfoy Manor, la obviedad le golpeó la cara.

Sabía que era un suicidio, pero Harry estaba allí, ningún maldito Horrocrux tendría sentido si Harry se encontraba indefenso ante Voldemort.

Se desapareció, la casa de sus viejos amigos era un lugar familiar para él, vio el ir y venir de personas. Estaban siendo reunidos. Ya no le quedaba dudas, Harry estaba allí.

Escuchó una explosión en su interior y corrió hacia adentro, pudo camuflarse entre el caos de rayos y escombros. Corrió detrás de un grupo de mortífagos que perseguían a alguien.

Solo pudo llegar a ver su pelo negro antes de desaparecerse junto a un grupo de personas, creyó identificar a Weasley y Granger, y a pesar de no haber llegado a tiempo se sintió tranquilo al saber que había escapado con sus amigos.

No pudo reaccionar a la maldición que le llevó al suelo, retirándole la capa que le cubría.

—Uno por otro—reconoció la voz de Bellatrix—. Nuestro Señor estará encantado de volverte a ver. Severus.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Siguen sin encontrarse, pero ya mismo vamos a llegar al final. Tengo ganas de llegar al tan ansiado enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Harry.

Me siento más cómoda escribiendo de amorcillo que en escenas de acción, pero también tiene que haberlas.

Hasta la semana que viene.

La Batalla Final.

Shimi.


	19. Capítulo 19 Dragones y mazmorras

**Capítulo 19. Dragones y mazmorras.**

El hechizo que le tenía atado apretaba contra su cuerpo imposibilitándole el movimiento, si además eso no fuera suficiente tenía tres mortífagos vigilándole.

No, en definitiva, Severus no tenía manera de escapar de allí, pero aún así la dicha de haber visto escapar a Harry era suficiente.

Lo que tuviera que lidiar ahora no iba a ser bueno, la pena del traidor era clara. Muerte, muerte dolorosa.

—Vaya, Severus, ¿el hijo pródigo ha vuelto?—escuchó una voz que heló su sangre. Voldermort ya había llegado.

o0o

—Harry, sé que necesitas verle, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder—le aconsejó Hermione.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama que aún permanecía revuelta con una de las camisas de Severus entre sus manos. Su olor era tan calmante que le había dado igual estar en presencia de alguien más para inhalarlo.

—¿Cómo entraremos?—preguntó mirando al duende. No confiaba en él, ninguno lo hacía y era evidente.

Harry se perdió entre las interminables posibilidades para acceder a Gringotts sin levantar sospechas, pero ninguna era una maravilla.

Desconectó volviendo a pensar en Severus, no llevaban ni tres días separados y le echaba muchísimo de menos. En cuanto llegó buscó alguna nota, algo que le dijera donde podía estar. Pero no había nada, solo las cosas revueltas como las dejaría alguien que ha salido rápidamente de un lugar sin mirar atrás.

"¿Dónde estás, Severus?" pensó desesperado Harry.

o0o

— _Crucio_ —volvió a repetir ese ser sin alma que quería acabar con todo.

Severus no podía respirar, maldición tras maldición las fuerzas dentro de él iban mermando, más allá del dolor podía ver a Harry, su sonrisa, el brillo en su mirada cuando algo le emocionaba, el tic de sus dedos cuando se ponía nervioso.

—Quizás pueda usarlo de un mejor modo, señor—interrumpieron al Señor Oscuro.

La mirada roja llena de odio se dirigió hacia quien había osado interrumpirlo, ese traidor yacía en el suelo inconsciente, pero aún había vida en él, una vida que le arrebataría.

—Si él vino a por Potter, ¿no haría lo mismo el chico por él?—era Lucius Malfoy quien hablaba, la varita que había atacado a Severus ahora le apuntaba a él.

—Habla—la necesidad de sangre, de muerte era tan inmensa que dudaba que algún día tuviera suficiente.

—Nos vale más vivo que muerto, usémoslos de cebo—explicó el rubio.

El maldito niño escurridizo siempre evitaba enfrentarlo por propia voluntad, algo que debía reconocer es que no era tan estúpido como para creer que tendría alguna posibilidad.

Pero encontraba imposible acabar con él, estaba seguro que era el culpable de la destrucción de los Horrocruxes que había ido creando para conservarse a sí mismo pasase lo que pasase.

Hizo un además para que se llevaran de allí a ese traidor, pensaría sobre lo que Malfoy había dicho. Si lo que le había dicho Greyback era cierto y esos dos estaban juntos, conociendo la estupidez que provocaba el amor, el maldito niño correría al encuentro cayendo de bruces en sus brazos.

o0o

—¿Dónde está el Horrocrux?—le preguntó Ron a Griphook, este lo miró de malas maneras.

—Ya os lo he dicho, en Gringotts—dijo sencillamente. Estaba rebuscando por enésima vez por algo de alcohol, pero Harry sabía que no encontraría nada.

—Gringotts es muy grande, ¿es que acaso nos has tomado por estúpidos?—dijo Ron agarrando al duende por la ropa. Fue Hermione quien lo hizo soltarlo, su mano sobre su brazo no se quitó, y él tan solo asintió.

—Está en una cámara privada—dijo el duende.

—¿De quién es?

—Bellatrix Lestrange—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Griphook.

Todos se miraron, cualquier cosa relacionada con esa bruja eran malas noticias, muy malas noticias.

Ron abrazó a Hermione que había comenzado a temblar.

—¿Cómo se supone que nos vas a meter ahí?—espetó Harry a Griphook.

—Yo nunca dije que os llevaría allí, sino que os diría dónde está—aquel ser inmundo estaba jugando con ellos.

Harry se levantó, estaba harto, cansado y no quería estar allí perdiendo el tiempo. No cuando no tenía ninguna noticia de Severus, cuando todo su ser pedía estar con su pareja, encontrarla y ponerla a salvo. Y no estar jugando al gato y al ratón con esa criatura.

—No juegues conmigo, duende, si no tengo la opción de tener el Horrocrux en mis manos no hay espada—le dijo apuntándole con su varita.

—Un mago rompedor de maldiciones puede entrar a cualquier cámara con la autorización de un duende—dijo este.

—Bill—dijo Ron en un susurro.

—Tú lo autorizarás—dijo Harry.

—Yo no tengo autoridad para eso—se rió para sí mismo—. Dejé de tener valor para mi pueblo hace tiempo, pero cuando recupere lo que nos robasteis volveré a tenerlo.

—Te lo repito...—dijo perdiendo la paciencia Harry.

—Hay un bar donde suelen reunirse los duendes de Gringotts—dijo Ollivander.

Todos le miraron, el hombre estaba gravemente herido tras su paso por los calabozos de Malfoy Manor.

—Solo pueden entrar duendes, él es uno, no tendrá problema en sacar a uno de los suyos.

El duende parecía molesto, como si le hubieran pillado en algo a lo que no iba a poder negarse y con lo que no contaba.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, Harry nunca había usado una imperdonable contra nadie, pero entendía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Nosotros iremos con Griphook al callejón Diagon, vosotros dos—miró a Luna y Seamus— llevareis a Ollivander a San Mungo—dijo Harry algo más animado.

Antes de marcharse se dirigió al escritorio, si Severus volvía quería decirle que estaba bien, que pronto se reunirían y escribió algo que nunca había llegado a decirle.

" _No te preocupes, estoy bien_.

 _Te veré pronto_.

 _Te quiero, Harry"_

Un nuevo vistazo a la cabaña y se desaparecieron.

o0o

—Beba esto—le dijo alguien a Severus, se encontraba tirado sobre un duro suelo frío en casi una total oscuridad.

Aunque hubiera querido beber no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Había estado tan al filo de la muerte que su cuerpo parecía tan solo un amasijo de piel y huesos, sus músculos estaban completamente saturados, su magia bajo mínimos.

—Señor, por favor, abra los labios—esa voz le resultaba conocida, notó como era suavemente levantado, haciéndolo incorporarse levemente.

Un líquido amargo se coló por sus labios, lo identificó antes de tragarlo. Poción reconstituyente. Alguien le estaba ayudando.

Como pudo abrió los ojos, realmente doloroso, para darse cuenta que estaba casi en completa oscuridad.

—Intentaré venir en unas horas—esa persona no estaba a su lado, había sido levitado y el frasco de poción volvía a su dueño.

—¿Draco?—preguntó.

—Lo siento, profesor, no puedo sacarlo de aquí, pero trataré de traerle comida y pociones—dijo el rubio apurado sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

Severus volvió a caer en la inconsciencia, pero saber que su antiguo alumno era un aliado allí adentro le alegró, no tanto por él mismo, sino por el muchacho que había creído perdido.

Malfoy sería un buen hombre al fin y al cabo.

o0o

Harry había enseñado a Ron y Hermione el hechizo que utilizó en Malfoy Manor, Ron se parecía lo suficientemente a Bill como para que los cambios no fueran demasiado notables.

Harry uso el mismo que la vez anterior y Hermione creó una versión de sí misma nueva.

Estaban agazapados esperando a que Griphook saliera de aquel antro solo para duendes. Harry había asumido la responsabilidad de lanzarle el _Imperius_ al duende elegido. No estaba satisfecho pero era la única solución rápida que veía.

La puerta se abrió y un duende parecía cargar a Griphook, parecía tan ebrio que se temieron fuera cierto, la mirada que les lanzó les dejó claro que tenían que ser rápidos, era el duende indicado.

— _Imperio—_ susurró Harry.

La primera imperdonable que usaba y acababa de entender cuando Bellatrix se había burlado de él en el Ministerio, las maldiciones imperdonables no solo requieren de su invocación, tienes que desearlo y dar algo de ti. La sensación fue realmente desagradable.

Pero el resultado fue un duende que hacía su voluntad, realmente perturbador.

—Ve al banco, ocupa tu puesto—comenzó a ordenarle Harry—. Redacta un documento donde autorices a Weasley, el rompedor de maldiciones, a entrar en la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange a realizar su trabajo.

Los ojos abiertos sin parpadear del elfo hicieron temer que no estuviera entendiendo lo que le decía.

—Ahora vete—y el duende le obedeció, esa parte estaba completada.

Vieron a la criatura abandonar el callejón, y los tres amigos se miraron.

—Iremos en 30 minutos—señaló Hermione.

—La espada—reclamó el duende.

—Cuando entremos—dijo con fastidio Harry.

No le hacía ninguna gracia perder la espada con el que podría acabar con el siguiente Horrocrux, pero estaba más cerca de tenerlo que nunca antes.

Pasado el tiempo, los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia Gringotts, si las cosas no habían salido como había planeado estarían en graves problemas.

Pero todo salió según lo acordado, el duende había autorizado a Weasley y sus acompañantes a entrar a la cámara alegando que había una destructiva maldición dentro.

Por los pasillos oscuros de la cueva donde se ubica Gringotts, seguían al duende, el corazón de Harry brincaba a toda velocidad. Y cuando la puerta se abrió, lo notó.

El horrocrux lo llamó, era una sensación desagradable, realmente odiaba tener una parte de Voldemort dentro de sí. Era tan oscura y viscosa que le hacía sentir sucio.

—Está ahí dentro—aseguró.

—Cumple el trato, mago—dijo Griphook apareciendo a su lado.

Harry era alguien de palabra, sacó la espada y se la entregó al duende. Si lo que le había contado Dumbledore era cierto, esa espada, a pesar de quien la poseyera siempre acudiría cuando un verdadero Gryffindor la necesitara. Y temía que la iban a necesitar.

La criatura desapareció con la espada, pero no sin antes lanzarles una maliciosa sonrisa y desearles una buena salida de Gringotts.

Entraron a la cámara, repleta de objetos pero Harry tan solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos, cerró los ojos y se conectó con su interior. Cuando sus dedos tocaron una superficie metálica, el mal era tan puro dentro que gritó. Pero su grito se eclipsó por el ruido que provocó un sonido metálico a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos, y vio como una copa dorada se reproducía incontable veces.

—Harry—le gritó Hermione cuando este fue prácticamente sepultado por un aluvión de copas que no dejaban de duplicarse.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—dijo Ron apuntando a la puerta de la cámara.

No consiguió abrirla y en ese momento entendió las palabras de Griphook, los habían dejado encerrados allí a dentro, acabarían aplastados.

— _Bombarda máxima_ —gritaron los tres a la vez, pero la puerta, a prueba de hechizos no explotó.

—Estamos atrapados—sentenció Ron.

—No os mováis—pidió Hermione—intentemos ganar tiempo sin movernos, dejarán de reproducirse.

Los tres amigos se quedaron quietos, pero al situación era desesperada.

Harry maldijo, sin ser consciente que lo hizo en pársel.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon unas cadenas arrastrándose y acercándose hacia ellos.

Los tres se miraron.

—Has hablando en Pársel—le dijo Hermione sorprendida.

—¿Qué has dicho?—le preguntó Ron a Harry.

—No sé, creo que algo como que no quiero morir en este lugar.

—Hazlo de nuevo—le alentó.

De nuevo Harry habló en pársel. Y el sonido de cadenas se volvió a escuchar más cerca. A la vez que un extraño siseó desde el exterior.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé, no es una serpiente, no consigo entenderla bien, pero creo que dice que ella tampoco quiere morir aquí.

—Odio a los duendes—se quejó Hermione—Lo siento, no hay por dónde salvarlos.

—Pregúntale si puede ayudarnos a salir de aquí—insistió Ron.

Harry se concentró en ser claro en su mensaje, en realidad era la única opción que les quedaba antes de quedar sepultados por el peso de todo aquel metal.

Al otro lado solo hubo silencio, desesperado Harry, reconoció que su plan hacía aguas por todas partes, lamentaba haber llevado a sus amigos hasta allí, lamentaba no haberse podido despedir de Severus. Mierda, Severus, sintió un gran pesar en la estupidez que había cometido saliendo solo de la cabaña. Estaba seguro que con él nada de esto hubiera pasado.

El calor que sintieron no era nada con el que emitían las copas encantadas, la puerta de la bóveda estaba cambiando de color, el acero y la madera tomaron un fuerte color rojo, hasta que todo se hizo trizas.

Las copas comenzaron a duplicarse de nuevo, pero con la puerta destruida ellos salieron como en una avalancha dorada.

Corrieron hasta que ninguna de ellas pudieron tocarlos, respirando con dificultad.

Harry se volvió hasta el animal que les había ayudado, una enorme dragona albina, encadenada y con un aspecto desastroso. Aquel animal estaba sufriendo, y aunque aún no sabía cómo él la sacaría de allí.

Se aproximó al animal pudiendo comprobar que estaba cegada, ella olisqueó el aire percibiendo a Harry, este tan solo susurró palabras de agradecimiento y una promesa, los cuatro iban a salir de allí.

La dragona golpeó su hocico en la mano de Harry, y este la acarició, maravillado con la docilidad de aquel pobre animal.

—Harry, vienen—gimió Hermione—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Tenemos que llevárnosla—fue lo único que dijo Harry.

—Harry...—le cuestionó Ron buscando una salida dentro de aquella bóveda circular que contenía la entrada a otras. La única salida era aquella por la que venían los duendes.

La dragona tiró de Harry hacía arriba, pero este no entendía lo que quería decirle.

"Arriba" decía el animal una y otra vez, Harry miraba hacia arriba pero no veía más que oscuridad.

—¿Arriba?—preguntó Harry más a sí mismo que al animal.—Creo que me está diciendo que tenemos que ir hacia arriba.

Sus amigos le miraron y miraron hacia el vacío negro sobre sus cabezas.

Harry vio como los duendes venían, decenas de ellos.

Los tres se subieron al lomo del dragón, resbaladizo por las escamas. Harry apuntó a la cadena que la ataba a aquel lugar, provocando una fuerte explosión. El animal se movía con dificultad, escalando las paredes, pero pronto dejaron de ver a los duendes.

Agarrados como pudieron al animal la ascensión les resultó interminable hasta que un halo de luz fue apareciendo, emocionados jalearon a la dragona que parecía tan emocionada como ellos.

La interrupción de un dragón albino y tres magos subidos a su lomo en el hall de Gringotts sería una noticia que no iba a pasar desapercibida en la comunidad mágica.

Cuando el aire exterior los saludó y el doblegado animal batió sus alas por primera vez en tanto tiempo, el rugido que esta emitió los llenó de dicha a los cuatro.

Habían escapado.

o0o0o0o0o0o

No he podido evitar incluir a Draco en este capítulo, él me gusta demasiado aunque no tenga nada que ver con Harry.

¿Podrá Severus leer alguna vez la nota que le ha dejado Harry?

Qué poquito nos queda para acabar :)

Besos, Shimi.


	20. Capítulo 20 El último horrocrux

Capítulo 20. El último horrocrux

Severus llevaba días sin ver a Draco, imaginaba que el chico habría vuelto a Hogwarts tras las vacaciones de Pascua.

No es que se quejara de estar solo, aunque agradecía enormemente el riesgo que había corrido su ex alumno.

Pero estar solo en aquellas circunstancias no era nada negativo, más cuando las visitas solían ser de aquella bruja demente que le atormentaba con imágenes de Harry muerto.

Odiaba a la bruja, siempre lo había hecho. Era el prototipo de seguidora ciega de Voldemort. Su sed de sangre estaba a la par que su locura.

Los días pasaban y sus fuerzas habían ido aumentando, había entendido en los delirios de locura de Bellatrix que le iban a usar para llegar a Harry. Y por eso se maldijo por ir a buscarlo, el chico había demostrado ser más que capaz de salir de allí sin su ayuda. Sabía que lo haría, iría a donde estaba él porque es lo que él haría, a sabiendas de que era una trampa.

Encerrado por días solo esperaba el momento, llegaría, siempre llegaba un momento donde él podría actuar, escapar o dar aviso a la Orden, lo que pudiera darse primero. Su actitud serena era la práctica de años y años de esperar el momento adecuado.

o0o

Harry, Hermione y Ron llevaban días valorando sus opciones, con la copa, sin la espada y teniendo que encontrar el resto de los Horrocruxes todos los caminos les llevaban al mismo lugar.

Hogwarts, la duda no era cómo entrar, sino ¿cuándo? El colegio se encontraba en las manos de los mortífagos, aunque aún contaba con sus antiguos profesores, la muerte de Dumbledore había dado la opción de que entraran.

Los tres habían decidido que el mejor momento sería de noche, habría rondas nocturnas pero ellos aún tenían el mapa y podrían esquivarlos, o al menos esa era la intención.

Su presencia no tardaría en ser notada, por ello esas horas nocturnas serían cruciales.

Harry miraba nervioso el trozo de papel entre sus manos, lo había desplegado, observando una y otra vez a todos caminar por el castillo.

Su mirada se posaba continuamente en el mismo lugar, pero aunque ya sabía que sería así, comprobar que estaba vacío le llenaba de tristeza. La habitación de Severus Snape.

Una vez dentro, les sorprendió la familiaridad con las que le acogió el castillo, parecía como si nunca lo hubieran abandonado.

Para Hermione no fue fácil tener que renunciar a su educación, añoraba las clases, el olor a cientos de pergaminos y su amada biblioteca.

Ron apuntaba a todas direcciones con su varita, sentía sus vellos de punta, algo oscuro y malvado habitaba aquel lugar, la luz, la alegría de Hogwarts parecía haberse apagado.

Harry lo sentía bajo la piel, desesperación. Ese era el sentimiento que reinaba en el lugar que tanto había amado. El yugo de Voldemort se sentía en la piedras centenarias del lugar.

No era la primera vez que recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts en la noche, pero en aquella ocasión la sensación de que el peligro los acechaba era la mayor de todas.

Debían llegar a la Cámara de los Secretos y conseguir el veneno del basilisco, aquello destruyó el diario y tenía que servir con la copa.

Pero aún así tenía que buscar uno más.

El último horrocrux desconocido, Harry no les había contado a sus amigos que él había sido el último Horrocrux que creó Voldemort, no había necesidad de que lo supieran, no les serviría para nada.

Escucharon un ruido y sacaron el mapa. De todas las personas que pudieron encontrar vagando por la noche, Neville Longbottom era al que menos esperaban.

Cuando los cuatro se encontraron, Neville levantó rápidamente su varita apuntándoles.

—¿Quiénes sois?—preguntó desafiante.

—Neville, somos nosotros—le dijo Hermione, pero el muchacho no bajó la varita.

—No os creo, esto es una trampa—Neville parecía cansado, unas profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, realmente lucía mal.

—Nev, compañero de verdad somos nosotros—se adelantó Ron levantando las manos.

—Finite incantatem—les lanzó su antiguo amigo sorprendiéndolos. Neville había demostrado ser alguien valiente, pero no rápido en sus habilidades mágicas.

—Neville—dijo Harry—. Entiendo que no nos creas, pero recuerdas aquella noche del primer año, aquella en la que trataste de detenernos, igual que ahora, Dumbledore te dio 10 puntos para Gryffindor y ganamos la copa gracias a ti.

—Eso lo sabe cualquiera—el joven mago no se rendía, y Harry tuvo que admirar su valentía, en definitiva ellos eran tres contra uno.

—Sí, lo que nadie sabe es que fue Hermione la que te lanzó un petrificus totalus, te daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que fue ella la que te hechizó y a ella reconocer que atacó a un compañero.

Los tres vieron como el chico iba bajando la varita lentamente y con un suspiro andaba hasta ellos.

—Siento haber dudado de vosotros, pero hoy en día no podemos fiarnos de nadie—dijo abrazando a Harry.

—Lo entiendo...

Después de saludar cálidamente a sus amigos, Neville les contó la desastrosa situación que estaban viviendo en el colegio. Él y un grupo de alumnos había reactivado el Ejercito de Dumblendore y trataban de enseñar y proteger a los más pequeños.

Cuando Neville acabó su escueto relato de las condiciones en las que se encontraban todos, Harry se sentía furioso. ¿Cómo podían tratar así a los niños?

Notó la mano de Hermione en su hombro pidiéndole tranquilidad, aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

—Vosotros tenéis que destruir la copa—les pidió Harry—Yo me encargaré de buscar el Horrocrux.

—Yo creo que es mejor que vayamos los tres juntos—le dijo Hermione poco convencida.

—No, en el momento que destruyáis el Horrocrux, él lo sabrá y vendrá aquí. Tenemos que dividirnos.

—¿Cómo vas a encontrarlo?—preguntó Ron con dudas. Las mismas que tenía Harry, pero se estaba dejando llevar por una corazonada. Él había sentido la copa, la misma sensación que sufrió con el guardapelo, la misma que creyó recordar con el diario. Ahora sí sabía lo que buscaba, o quizás mejor dicho, sabía lo que debía sentir para encontrarlo.

—Harry...

—Confía en mí, por favor—le pidió Harry.

Ron sostuvo de la mano a Hermione y ambos abandonaron la sala.

Harry se despidió de Neville, y se concentró en sí mismo, en aquella parte que habitaba en él. Desde que había tenido conocimiento de que una parte de Voldemort vivía en él, Harry la había podido percibir, sabía lo que era, sabía cómo se sentía y no le había resultado difícil llegar a ella. Era esa parte oscura dentro de sí mismo, siempre había estado allí. Notaba como le susurraba, como una canción oscura.

—Llévame a él—susurró para sí mismo.

Un ojo en el mapa, el sonido de sus pasos y un leve lumus saliendo de su varita. Tan similar a años atrás y tan distinto a la vez.

Bajo la desesperación, bajo el latir de cientos de pequeños corazones, bajo el paso del tiempo en la piedra, podía notar el latido de algo más. Algo tan oscuro como lo que llevaba en su interior, miró al rededor y su destino no le sorprendió.

La Sala de los Menesteres, por supuesto.

La puerta se reveló delante de él, y se abrió.

Una enorme sala llena de objetos acumulados, cientos y cientos de ellos.

A pesar de lo aglomerado del lugar decidió adentrarse, lo encontraría.

Caminó por lo que le parecieron horas, cada vez más cerca, desde que había entrado lo podía sentir.

Algo realmente cruel.

No quería imaginar cómo había creado aquel Horrocrux, aunque sabía que todos habían sido a partir de una muerte, esta se sentía realmente abominable.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda, pasos acercándose ¿Hermione y Ron?

No, agudizó su oído, aquellas voces las conocía aunque solo fueran en susurros.

Crabble y Goyle, aceleró el ritmo, tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que salir de allí, los pasos a su espalda se aceleraban.

Harry corrió, mirando hacia todos lados, aquel laberinto de objetos lo hacía una trampa total.

Un rayo le rozó el brazo.

—Es él—gritó uno—ve hacia la derecha, no se nos puede escapar.

En ese momento Harry comenzó a correr, lanzando hechizos contra sus atacantes. Nunca los consideró buenos con los hechizos pero al parecer se había equivocado con ellos, otro rayo casi estuvo a punto de cortarle la espalda.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, necesitaba el horrocrux, no podía simplemente irse de allí. Se escondió contra algo que parecía un armario viejo, respiraba con dificultad. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo, estaba allí, podía sentirlo, pero se estaba alejando.

Un nuevo hechizo hizo estallar el armario haciéndolo saltar por los aires, cuando cayó el golpe lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que sus atacantes llegaran hacia él.

Retrocedía como podía pero ambos le rodeaban.

—Hola Potter, cuanto tiempo sin verte—dijo Crabble con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Avísalos—gruñó Goyle.

Horrorizado Harry pudo ver como el primero levantaba su manga mostrando la marca tenebrosa sobre su piel apuntando a ella con su propia varita. Pero antes de que pudiera invocar la marca, un hechizo lo derribó. Goyle atacó a su salvador.

Saliendo de las sombras el rubio cabello no podía ser de otro, Draco Malfoy estaba atacando a sus compañeros de casa y lanzándole una mirada muy significativa a Harry.

—Levántate—le gritó mientras esquivaba una maldición.

Harry se levantó y atacó a Crabble que estaba recuperándose.

—Traidor—gruñó este mientras veía como el que había creído su amigo dejaba inconsciente a Goyle.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—le dijo Draco a Harry con urgencia.

—No, tengo que encontrar algo—le rebatió Harry, la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzó Malfoy le hubiera hecho reír en otro contexto.

—Dentro de poco no seremos los únicos aquí—fue lo único que le dijo.

—Créeme, tengo que encontrarlo—le dijo Harry para después salir corriendo de nuevo en busca del horrocrux.

Harry lo buscaba desesperadamente, podía sentirlo pero desde luego era el lugar perfecto para esconder algo, entre miles de objetos eso era una odisea.

Al menos estaba cerca, muy cerca, solo un poco más.

Algo dentro de él se rompió de golpe, Ron y Hermione acaban de destruir la copa, un trozo menos del alma de Voldemort y su propio pedazo lo sintió, vio un destello con el rabillo de su ojo. ¿Un objeto retorciéndose de dolor?

Había encontrado el horrocrux, una hermosa diadema de brillantes llena de polvo.

Se alzó para tomarla y allí estaba, ese pedazo de maldad tan conocido.

—Potter, vámonos—escuchó gritar a Draco.

Salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piedras le daban mientras la puerta de la sala de los menesteres se cerraba tras ellos.

Dentro Crabble y Goyle permanecía encerrados, no tardarían en liberarse y tenía que destruir el nuevo objeto.

Cuando salieron encontraron a Ron y Hermione que llegaban corriendo.

—Gracias—se volvió Harry hacia Malfoy.

—Haz que valga la pena—fue lo que el rubio contestó saliendo corriendo por los pasillos—. Ellos entrarán en pocos minutos al castillo.

—¿Lo encontraste?—preguntó Hermione.

Harry sacó la diadema que rezumaba pura maldad.

Ron le tendió uno de los colmillos del basilisco muerto y los tres se miraron.

Un certero golpe y sintió aquel trozo de alma destruirse.

Solo él y la serpiente, en final estaba cerca.

o0o

Severus fue traslado finalmente, todos estaban excitados a su alrededor. Podía escucharlos, Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano sus pasos les llevarían allí.

Si los horrocruxes eran objetos significativos para Voldemort, del mismo modo sería su ubicación y el colegio había sido uno de los lugares más amados y odiados por él.

Pero aunque la noticia no era para celebrar si lo era el hecho que lo sacarían de la celda, sabía que si jugaba bien sus cartas tendría alguna posibilidad.

Y sobre todo, lo que más ansiaba, poder volver a verle, necesitaba volver a verle.

o0o

En los dormitorios de Gryffindor todos se despertaron para ver lo que les pareció una aparición.

Eran tan pocos y sus rostros parecían tan tristes que Harry no sabía que decirles, pero no fue él quien habló sino Colin Creevey.

—Gracias que has venido—le dijo abrazándolo.

Ya no era aquel pequeño ansioso por una foto suya, y en su voz había verdadera alegría.

—Voldemort y los mortífagos vienen, no sé cuanto tardarán pero están de camino—no eran palabras halagüeñas pero era la verdad y ellos merecían estar en sobreaviso porque dudaba que el otro bando tuviera clemencia con ellos solo por ser niños.

Todos asintieron y subieron a vestirse, muchos de ellos pertenecían al ED por lo que tendrían alguna oportunidad.

—Hay que avisar a las otras casas, si no quieres luchar al menos que no salgan de sus salas—comentó Ron.

—Sé cómo hacerlo, ¿recuerdan las monedas?—dijo Neville mostrándole las antiguas monedas que habían usado para reunirse.

—Tenemos que avisar a los profesores—Hermione tenía razón, los tres salieron de la sala común directos al despacho de Mcgonagall.

Pero ella los encontró primero.

—Señor Potter, me alegro de verle—dijo la bruja con una sonrisa—Granger, Weasley.

—Profesora, Voldemort vine—dijo Harry nervioso.

—Lo sé, Neville nos avisó—les enseñó su propia moneda encantada, aquello sí que no lo esperaban, ¿los profesores miembros de ED?—He avisado a la Orden del Fénix, usaran mi chimenea para entrar.

—Minerva—escucharon un grito y vieron a la Señora Sprout caer en el suelo. Justo detrás de ella los que debían ser los hermanos Carrow les apuntaban con sus varitas.

—Corred, yo me encargo de ellos—les dijo Mcgonagall atacándolos—. El gran comedor, llevadlos a todos allí.

Los tres chicos corrieron viendo como otros profesores se unían a Mcgonagall.

Los niños corrían detrás de los prefectos de sus casas, rostros dormidos, asustados y decididos se veían por todas partes.

Los Slytherin también estaban allí, sin duda eran la casa más numerosa algo que no les sorprendía.

Draco Malfoy iba a la cabeza de su grupo, pero podía ver las miradas de odio que muchos miembros le dirigían a Harry. No se fiaba de ellos, pero Malfoy le había demostrado que era un aliado y sí confiaba en él.

Los rostros conocidos de los miembros de la Orden fueron apareciendo, Remus, Tonks, los Weasley, Shacklebolt.

No tuvieron tiempo para muchos saludos la voz amplificada de Voldemort resonó dentro de su cabeza.

"Tengo a alguien por el que guardas un gran aprecio, ven a mí y le liberaré, esto es entre tú y yo, Harry Potter... frente al lago en 15 minutos"

Ninguno sabía la totalidad de la profecía o que el mismo era un horrocrux, solo quedaba Nagini, y él mismo, pensó con amargura.

Se escabulló entre la cantidad de gente allí congregada, saludando a unos y otros acabó corriendo a través de los pasillos.

Sabía que era una trampa, llevarlo solo a un lugar para poder enfrentarlo. Pero en algo tenía razón Voldemort, aquello era entre ellos dos y nadie tenía que sufrir más.

La noche era oscura y ni la luna se atrevía a salir, el bosque prohibido parecía aún más peligroso con la estampa que había delante de él.

Voldemort y alguien sujeto entre dos mortífagos, no necesitó mucho para saber que era él, Severus.

Severus le miró y le sonrió y negó con su cabeza, quería transmitirle prudencia y que se encontraba bien pero todo dentro de él pedía sangre. Mucha sangre y dolor para quien hiriera a su pareja, y no era su parte racional la que estaba hablando, esa también quería cobrarse el daño. No, esta era una mucho más primitiva, esa que sentía surgir cuando su celo actuaba.

Su omega estaba reclamando a su pareja y la amenaza pareció llegar a su adversario, solo que este no comprendió las dimensiones del peligro.

—Suéltale—ordenó Harry.

—¿Qué eres?—preguntó Voldemort sin ningún rastro de sonrisa.

—¿Es que no eres capaz de imaginarlo?—ahora era su turno para reír—Tan ciego...

—Es imposible—dijo confuso aquel amago de ser humano que tenía delante de él.

—Soy algo que nunca volverás a ser y él es mi pareja, voy a cobrarme en ti cada golpe que le hayáis dado, cada gota de sangre que le hayáis hecho perder.—Harry no era ya aquel niño indefenso que todos creían.

—Eres débil—gritó Voldemort incapaz de contener su ira—. Niño estúpido has caído en la trampa de todos ellos, pero no te preocupes, te liberaré de esa condena...

—Tu llamas condena lo que para mí es lo más maravilloso del mundo, amor—dijo Harry compadeciendo a aquel terrible ser que ya no era humano—. Tú mataste al único hombre que amaste... y yo lo vi.

Los pocos presentes pudieron ver algo inaudito, Voldemort retrocedió un paso ante él.

—Estaba allí y vi como lo asesinaste, como desapareció cualquier rastro humano en ti—continuó Harry minando la seguridad de su rival.

A su lado su monstruosa serpiente le seguía.

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado a Severus, este asintió, los mortífagos que le tenían sujeto estaban impresionados viendo por primera vez debilidad en su amo, y un amo débil, era un amo sustituible.

Harry le lanzó el colmillo de basilisco que tenía en su túnica, Severus se soltó y avanzó agarrando el colmillo girando sobre sí mismo. Lo clavó en la serpiente que gritó de un modo horrible.

Harry sintió como el penúltimo horrocrux desparecía y Voldemort también.

Sus ojos rojos miraban a la serpiente y a Severus, Harry corrió y se interpuso entre ambos antes de que la maldición cayera.

El rayo verde del Avada Kedravra de Voldemort le dio de lleno y con él el último horrocrux fue destruido.

Harry Potter murió entre los brazos del amor más grande que había sentido.

0000000

No, no se ha acabado, no soy tan cruel.

Aunque lo ideé como una historia de 20 capítulos, engordó 1 más.

Siento que no es muy original, odio los horrocruxes y tener que destruirlos.

¿Qué os ha parecido Harry modo omega cabreado? Jejej, ¡A mi hombre no lo tocas!

En fin, espero tener pronto el último capítulo.

Besitos, Shimi.


	21. Capítulo 21 El final éramos nosotros

Capítulo 21. El final éramos nosotros

Severus tenía a Harry entre sus brazos, incrédulo sobre todo lo que había pasado. El cuerpo inerte de su amor, el único que había sentido en toda su vida, se estaba volviendo frío y extraño.

—Harry Potter ha muerto—escuchó en un susurro, este se fue haciendo cada vez más alto, más insoportable hasta que solo esas palabras llenaron todo el vacío.

Gruesas gotas cayeron sobre el rostro relajado de Harry, no quería que la lluvia le tocase, no a él, pero cuando lo acunó más estrechamente se dio cuenta que no era la lluvia sino sus propias lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por su rostro.

—Ahora es tu turno—reconocía la voz de Voldemort, pero sinceramente, a él le daba igual, no quería vivir en un mundo donde Harry no existiera, no quería vivir sin él. No tenía sentido.

Aceptó el hecho de que iba a morir, pero no le importó, solo pensaba en reunirse con él, en que hubiera un más allá donde ambos pudieran reencontrarse.

Pero no recibió ningún ataque, elevó su vista extrañado y vio como una multitud se había congregado a su alrededor, alumnos y profesores se encontraban frente al cuadro que ellos tres representaban, atónitos.

Veía el dolor en sus rostros, la incredulidad en otros, y determinación, también veía determinación.

Pero no solo estaban los humanos presentes, centauros, elfos y algunas criaturas marinas se habían unido.

Miró a Harry, una vida sin él no tenía sentido, pero hacer que su muerte no sirviera para nada, tampoco.

Su sacrificio no sería en vano. Le había salvado de una muerte dirigida a él, y Severus acabaría con lo que tenían que hacer.

Tomó la varita de Harry de sus dedos aún fuertemente sujeta.

—Solo eres un hombre ahora—dijo Severus—No hay más lugares donde puedas esconderte ahora, Tom.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort destilaban puro odio, pero también confirmaban su temor. No había más horrocruxes, su muerte sería definitiva.

Severus le apuntó, y vio como su acto fue imitado por cientos de manos alzado sus varitas contra la abominación delante de ellos.

—Él ha muerto, pero tú también lo harás—fue su sentencia, y todos los presentes atacaron a la vez.

Voldemort sería un hombre, pero no dejaba de ser un mago poderoso y levantó un escudo protector contra ellos ayudado por sus mortífagos que atacaron al resto.

Había comenzado la batalla final.

o0o

Harry despertó confuso, lo último que recordaba era que había recibido la maldición que Voldemort le había lanzado a Severus, y sus ojos, sus ojos negros tan cerca de él.

Pero ahora se encontraba solo dentro de lo que creía que era el bosque prohibido.

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Se levantó del suelo húmedo, sacudiendo su ropa manchada de musgo.

Pero no estaba solo, eran pequeños, pero a su lado había dos niños, les calculaba uno años, demasiados pequeños para ser alumnos de Hogwarts.

Sus cabellos eran tan oscuros como la noche, largos y lacios, y sus ojos, unos eran negros y los del otro verdes.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? Este sitio es peligroso, ¿dónde están vuestros padres?—se preocupó Harry, ¿pudieran ser hijos de mortífagos que habían ido? Ningún padre sería tan irresponsable de llevar a sus hijos pequeños a una guerra.

Ambos iban tomados de la mano, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que los había visto antes, pero ¿dónde?

Los niños les miraban casi tan sorprendidos como él a ellos, miró a su alrededor, seguían solos, aquello era tan extraño que por un momento pensó que fuera un sueño. Pero después una idea cruzó su mente.

—¿Estoy muerto?—preguntó.

Un niño asintió y el otro negó, confundiéndolo aún más.

—¿Podéis hablar?—preguntó acercándoseles, tan familiares pero sin entender de qué los conocía.

Ambos niños se miraron, sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sí, podemos.—Había pensado erróneamente que era un niño, pero la que había hablado era una niña de hermosos ojos negros.

—¿Cómo puedo estar muerto y a la vez no estarlo?—preguntó ansioso Harry.

—Estás en el limbo—dijo el niño de ojos verdes.

—Pensé que solo eran fantasías de la religión.—A Harry le costaba entender.

—Esto es más antiguo que ninguna religión, y más peligroso—dijo la niña.

Era extraño ver a niños tan pequeños hablar de un modo tan serio, pero por algún motivo ellos no le asustaban.

—Voldemort me mató.

—Sí y no, él mató a la parte de sí mismo que vivía en ti.

Voldemort había destruido su propio Horrocrux.

—Entonces, ¿puedo volver?—preguntó Harry ansioso.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo—contestó el niño—. Si quieres.

Harry lo pensó un segundo, y lo único que veía era el rostro de Severus, sí, quería volver, y quería volver por él. Quizás en otro momento hubiera renunciado, estaba harto de muchas cosas, vencido en otras. Pero Severus era de verdad, la relación entre ambos era lo que más deseaba. El amor que ambos sentían era sincero.

—Sí, quiero volver—dijo con decisión, y vio como los niños sonrieron—¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Pero no hizo falta mucho más, sentía como si estuviera siendo absorbido por un translador.

—¿Quienes sois?—gritó Harry antes de disolverse.

Ellos no contestaron solo le sonrieron y le dijeron adiós con sus manitas.

Harry los miró de nuevo, la idea era una locura, pero ya sabía a quienes le recordaban esos niños, a Severus y a él.

No pudo decir nada más, había dejado de estar en ese lugar. Cuando abrió los ojos lo que lo recibió fue algo muy distinto. Luces de colores, un ruido ensordecedor y un olor agrio y metálico. A su lado un cuerpo tumbado, no lo reconoció inmediatamente, pero era una alumna de Hufflepuff, más allá otro chico de Revenclaw, y no necesitó ver más para saber que estaba rodeado de cadáveres. Se levantó de un salto separándose de ellos.

Ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando, los campos de Hogwarts estaban viviendo una auténtica batalla.

Había perdido su varita, y con algo de aprensión agarró una de las manos de la Hufflepluff muerta.

—Lo siento—le susurró, la probó escasamente para comprobar que podía usarla. No era tan obediente como la suya, pero serviría para defenderse.

Corrió junto a los demás, Harry había vuelto de la muerte, y tenía claro su objetivo.

Voldemort era una simple humano, deleznable y malvado, pero "asesinable" y esa muerte correría de su cuenta.

Corrió entre la gente, veía grupos de alumnos defendiéndose de mortífagos, gigantes atacando a centauros, sirenas lanzando veneno a las acromántulas, y magos y brujas cayendo malheridos.

Al principio nadie le notó, pero no pasó mucho cuando el primer "Harry Potter está vivo" se escuchó.

Poco a poco la batalla se paralizó, todos le miraban caminar asombrados. Ambos frentes bajaron su varitas incrédulos.

Al final vio su objetivo, y este le vio a él, y a su lado, cubierto de heridas pero feroz como sabía podía ser, Severus.

Voldemort y Severus habían estado luchando hasta ese momento.

—Tú... tú estás muerto—bramó Voldemort.

Harry sonrió, pero no era esa dulce sonrisa que todos conocían, era torcida, era la de alguien que sabía iba a ganar e iba a disfrutar venciendo a su enemigo.

—Estaba, es el tiempo correcto—dijo alzando su varita.

Miró de nuevo a Severus, y susurró un hechizo. Un precioso ciervo salió de su varita, su patronus se dirigió a Severus trotando hasta pararse delante de él.

"Te quiero" reprodujo la voz de Harry con sus fauces de humo de plata.

Severus lo miró y asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás.

El ciervo se movió en círculos apartando a todos de su camino dejándolos solos a él y a Voldemort.

—Se acabó, estás muerto—dijo Harry con llaneza.

—No eres más que un chiquillo que no tiene nada que hacer contra mí—le espetó el mago oscuro lanzándole su primera maldición.

Harry contraatacó y ambos rayos quedaron sostenidos como tantas otras veces había ocurrido.

—Ese es tu problema, nunca tomaste en consideración que yo, un niño, podía ser rival para ti—dijo andando ganándole terreno a la maldición de su adversario.

Tampoco llegaste a escuchar la profecía completamente, y créeme, debiste haberlo hecho. Aunque tu corazón ya estaba perdido.

Voldemort contraatacó haciéndole retroceder unos pasos.

—Cállate—gritó.

—No lo creo—ganó el terreno que había perdido. Ya no retrocedería más ante él—Hoy vas a morir.

Pasa a paso, Harry se fue acercando a Voldemort, este era incapaz de contrarrestar el avance y en sus ojos veía que estaba buscando la manera de huir, pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Ese era el final de aquella historia.

Cuando estaban a escasos metros, donde tan solo él podría oírle Harry repitió la profecía.

—"Uno con el único poder de derrotarlo, otro omega con la capacidad de amar intacta"

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron aún más, aquellos ojos rojos llenos de la sangre que había arrebatado comprendieron que quizás se hubiera equivocado.

—Y has herido a mi pareja, dudo que no sepas lo que un Omega haría si su pareja está en peligro.

—No...

—Avada Kedravra—susurró Harry provocando que la maldición atravesara ambas varitas hasta llegar al que había sido uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

Pero Harry solo vio al hombre, aquel que había amado a Dumbledore, aquel omega roto.

Su mano cayó cuando el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort tocó el suelo, muerto.

El silencio a su alrededor pudiera hacerle pensar que se había quedado solo, pero todos habían enmudecido, Voldemort había muerto y en medio de todos ellos, Harry Potter.

Severus corrió hasta él, sosteniéndolo. Harry se dejó sostener.

—Se acabó—dijo abrazándolo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Se acabó—afirmó Severus besándole.

Como si hubieran estado congelados los mortífagos entendieron que su líder había caído y que era el momento de huir.

Harry quiso unirse a los que los perseguían pero Severus lo retuvo entre sus brazos.

—Esa parte no te corresponde—le dijo mientras lo conducía hacia el castillo, Harry se sentía tan cansado que no opuso resistencia.

El ruido iba menguando a medida que ellos se internaban en el castillo, los ojos de Harry se iban cerrando. No quería perderse en el sueño, luchaba por permanecer con Severus.

Sintió sus brazos alzarle y cargarle.

Mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él completamente.

o0o

Severus contemplaba a Harry dormir en sus antiguos aposentos, había huido de la persecución. Como le había dicho, Harry no tenía que participar de ello.

Había vuelto de la muerte y asesinado a Voldemort, el chico se merecía un descanso cuando lo sintió entre sus brazos.

Y una parte egoísta lo quería solo para él, había renunciado a todo cuando lo vio morir, a su vida incluida.

Tenerlo de vuelta era más que un regalo.

Acariciaba su rostro, su bello omega valiente, había visto la determinación cuando le había lanzado el avada a Voldemort.

Escuchó como llamaban a su puerta y con la varita en la mano abrió.

En la puerta Remus, Ron y Hermione lucían cansados, llenos de sangre y suciedad.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó la chica.

Severus se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar. En su lecho Harry descansaba.

—Han llegado los aurores—dijo Remus—No hemos podido atraparlos a todos, pero esto se ha acabado—miró a Harry—. Por fin.

—¿Cómo es posible?—preguntó Ron—Todos lo vimos morir, ¿cómo es posible?

Severus había meditado sobre ello, pero era incapaz de darle una respuesta. Más allá de la muerte nadie sabía qué ocurría.

Lo único que sabía es que Harry estaba allí con él, no necesitaba saber más.

—¿Sabemos el número de bajas?—preguntó mirando a Remus, este suspiró.

—Mañana, Severus, mañana—le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Este solo asintió y miró a Harry, él mismo necesitaba dormir, los Gryffindor se marcharon y él se colocó al lado de Harry abrazándolo.

Lo apretó contra sí, iba a tener que incumplir por primera vez una promesa, solo esperaba que Harry lo entendiera, sus ojos se cerraron inhalando el aroma de pelinegro.

No sabía cuantas horas habían dormido, pero sí que aquel era el mejor despertar que había tenido.

Notaba el cuerpo más pequeño de Harry sobre él, acariciando su cuerpo, besando su cuello.

—¿Has dormido bien?—le preguntó el de ojos verdes.

Severus los apretó contra sí buscando sus labios, sumergiéndose en un beso que le devolvía la calma que había perdido en ese tiempo separados.

Notó su sonrisa contra los labios cuando se separaron.

—Creo que eso es un sí.

Severus acariciaba su rostro queriendo asimilar cada detalle que había acabado conociendo a la perfección, Harry besó su mano dulcemente.

—Te hice una promesa—dijo Severus ganando la atención del chico—. Pero creo que no voy a poder cumplirla.

Harry lo miraba serio pensando sobre ello, Severus acariciaba sus labios perdido en ellos.

—Te prometí que una vez esto acabara me apartaría dejándote libre para que encontraras a alguien a quien amar—dijo mirándolo mientras lo seguía sosteniendo contra su cuerpo—. Pero eso no va a pasar.

Harry pareció aliviado, y sonrió escondiéndose en su cuello abrazándolo.

—No creo que haya nada en este mundo—continuó Severus—. Y me temo que tampoco en el otro, que haga que me vaya a separar de ti.

—Eres mío y yo soy tuyo, eso no va a cambiar—le susurró Harry contra la piel.

Fuera el mundo mágico se levantaba después de un periodo oscuro, pero en ese momento nada de aquello importaba, solo ellos dos.

Un omega y un beta.

Una pareja que había sobrevivido a pesar de todo.

Nueve meses después

Un numeroso grupo de personas estaba esperando en una sala que hacían parecer diminuta.

En su mayoría eran cabezas pelirrojas, tantas pecas preocupadas juntas era más de los que Severus podía soportar.

El camino que sus pasos marcaban estaban por grabarse en el linóleo.

Dentro Harry estaba dando a luz, y él solo quería estar junto a él, pero le habían echado cuando un medimago había hecho gritar a Harry y Severus le había atacado. Era incapaz de controlar sus propios instintos en ese momento.

Harry había quedado embarazado en el celo que se activó pocos días después de la batalla en Hogwarts.

En todos los celos que habían compartido Harry nunca había quedado en estado, por lo que Severus no había tenido en cuenta ese punto.

Cuando el siguiente celo no se presentó, Harry le sonrió como el gato que esconde un ratón en sus garras.

Él sí lo sabía, pero nunca se lo contó a Severus, era tan extraño y no era capaz de saber si lo que había vivido en el periodo que había estado muerto era cierto o solo fue su mente intentándole dar algo de lógica.

Severus tuvo que sentarse cuando se enteró de que Harry esperaba gemelos, aún estaban reconstruyendo Hogwarts y ellos habitaban en él ayudando.

Desde ese momento Severus desarrolló una nueva manía persecutoria. Perseguir a Harry para ver que este se encontraba bien.

El chico las primeras semanas fue paciente, pero un día su paciencia llegó a su límite y le lanzó una maldición. Severus se dio cuenta que quizás se estaba excediendo sobre su control e intentó minimizarlo.

Pero que sus hijos se estuvieran gestando en su interior bien y Harry estuviera a salvo era lo único que le importaba en la vida.

La puerta se abrió y un medimago salió sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de personas que había en la sala de espera.

—Señor Snape, venga conmigo, por favor.—Nada y es decir nada, ni las torturas que había sufrido de mano de Voldemort eran comparables a la angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

La sala quedó en silencio y Severus siguió al hombre. El olor a desinfectante era fuerte y el paritorio estaba en silencio. Sus piernas temblaron temiéndose lo peor.

Cuando entró vio a Harry sobre la camilla y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas. Severus corrió hacia él, acariciando su frente y la sonrisa de Harry iluminó ese horrible lugar.

Dirigió la vista hasta su brazos en ellos dos pequeños bebés con una fuerte pelusa negra descansaban sobre Harry.

Sus hijos, sus pequeños se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Harry y Severus lo miró asombrado.

—Ellos por fin están con nosotros—dijo Harry entregándole a uno de ellos.

Severus tomó a la criatura entre sus brazos, perfecto simplemente perfecto.

—Son niña y niño—dijo sonriendo acariciando la mejilla de la niña en sus brazos—. Una alfa y un omega.

Como si hubieran estado esperando dicha presentación los pequeños abrieron sus ojitos, dos pares idénticos pero de diferente color.

Una alfa de profundos ojos negros y un omega de brillantes ojos verdes.

Severus lloró lo que nunca había llorado en su vida y Harry lo abrazó por la cintura.

Su familia, construida desde los cimientos más confusos hasta ser lo que ahora eran.

—Él se llamará Albus—dijo Severus.

—Y ella Lily.

Y allí, en San Mungo comenzaba una nueva historia donde una raza extinta volvía a resurgir, y dos magos tan opuestos como iguales habían encontrado el amor.

0000000000000000

000000000

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, el nacimiento de esta Alfa y este Omega fue lo que desencadenó todo en mi mente y llegar por fin a este punto me llena de alegría.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Habrá un epílogo, pero digamos que en este punto la historia se ha terminado.

Muchos besos.

Shimi.


	22. Capítulo 22 Epílogo

**Capítulo 22. Epílogo**

Tom Riddle estaba encogido sobre sí mismo. El tiempo había tomado ese cariz "atemporal" haciéndolo incapaz de medirlo.

Solo se guiaba por escalas de desesperación.

La oscuridad se ceñía por su cuerpo, se introducía por su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Su alma era lacerada una y otra vez.

Siempre supo que sus crímenes tendrían castigo, por ello siempre huyó de la condena.

Sin mirar atrás, solo su odio y su dolor. Pero estos no eran nada a los que ahora sentía contra sí mismo.

Aquel era su castigo, una eternidad de soledad, dolor y angustia que nunca cesaba. Como en un limbo de éxtasis que sublimaban todo lo malo de su vida.

Y era tanto...

Por eso cuando la luz llegó él estaba ciego, mudo de una voz que se había ido ya y sordo del vacío en el que vivía.

—Tom—aquella era la peor voz dentro de su cabeza. Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba y solo por eso era menos desgraciado.

—Tom, estoy aquí—le volvió a decir.

Giró su cuerpo como si con eso pudiera evitarlo. Pero dentro de la nada "él" era algo. Un cuerpo contra el suyo, pero siempre se iba y cuando lo hacía todo esa condena se multiplicaba por mil.

—No vengas más—pensó, no más.

—Se acabó,Tom—lo giró entre sus brazos sosteniéndolo entre los suyos.

Nunca había dicho algo así, sus palabras eran otras. Unas tan hermosas que cuando se iba si hubiera tenido lágrimas las hubiera derramado.

—No voy a volver a irme—dijo.

Eso era imposible, esa era su condena, una eternidad de sufrimiento y soledad.

Tom no le creyó, no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Pero no se fue y poco a poco fue recobrando los sentidos.

Frente a él el hombre al que siempre amo, aquella versión de él mismo cuando aún su alma no estaba condenada le abrazó.

No se había ido, a su alrededor la oscuridad les acechaba pero él la mantenía a raya con su luz.

—Albus—dijo con su voz recobrada tan áspera como una lija.

—No me voy a ir nunca—le sonrió, incapaz de entender cómo es que podía estar allí junto al mago que un día asesinó—. No volveré a dejarte, ni aquí ni en la eternidad que nos espera, yo estaré contigo, mi amor.

Los ojos verdes de Tom, aquellos que habían estado secos se habían llenado de lágrimas de felicidad dentro de aquella desesperación.

Porque no había nada más en este mundo y el otro que ansiara más que estar con Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo?—dijo abrazándolo con sus extremidades entumecidas.

Albus miró la oscuridad y desesperación que los rodeaba, no había sido fácil, no. Él había dejado aquel remanso de paz que era su muerte, había luchado contra todo, y ese todo era más inmenso que lo que nadie pudiera imaginar para estar con Tom, con su omega herido y perdido, con el hombre al que nunca tuvo el valor de amar como él merecía.

Y por eso vendió su alma, para pasar la eternidad junto a él, y no se arrepentía, nunca lo haría.

 **FIN**

Pues ahora sí, que sí, hemos acabado con esta historia.

Mi primer Snarry, me parece increíble haberme embarcado en una historia de este tipo, Snarry, omegaverse, Dumblemort...

Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia, la habéis guardado en vuestras listas, comentado, o tan solo leído. Ha sido un placer.

Nos vemos en otras historias.

Besos, Shimi.


End file.
